I'm Yours, Idiot!
by kiradayo
Summary: I'm Yours, Idiot!  UPDATE! The Last Chapter . Chapter 15, konon, ketika kita berharap di saat yang tersulit, maka, keajaiban akan datang untuk menjawab harapanmu /c/ khiikikurohoshi - Mind to RnR ?
1. You Must Grant Everything That I Wished!

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

Genre : Romance, School Life

"Well…again, Kagamine Rin and Len! xD"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 1

**You Must Grant Everything That I Wished!**

"Berisik! Rasakan nih!"

Bugh! Bag! Duagh!

"Geeeh…tu—tunggu saja kau, Kagamine Len! Ki—kita akan membalasmu!"

"Huh. Coba saja kalau kau bisa, pengecut!"

Kagamine Len, sebut saja begitu. Dia adalah anak SMP yang sangat suka berkelahi dan merupakan ketua geng di sekolahnya. Dia memang terkenal bandel dan pemarah, maka tak seorang pun mendekatinya. Kecuali anggota gengnya yang juga, terkenal nakal.

"Wah, wah, wah…kau betul-betul hebat Len!" puji seseorang berambut hijau—kebiru-biruan. Len langsung mendelik sambil mengikat rambutnya yang agak panjang ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku sih, Mikuo!" gertak Len dengan sebal.

"Eiitt…aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya panggil aku senpai." Kata Mikuo dengan tenang. Len mencibir.

"Beda setahun aja, bangga. Sudah deh. Aku mau balik!" seru Len lalu memperbaiki blazernya.

Mikuo tertawa kecil, "Hehehehe. Baiklah. Makasih atas kerja samamu ya, Len." Kata Mikuo.

Dheg!

Len langsung bergidik dan membalas dengan sebal—atau…malu-malu. "A—aku nggak butuh yang kayak begitu, idiot!"—lalu dia meninggalkan Mikuo di koridor luar sendirian. Sepeninggalan Len, Mikuo tertawa sambil berkata :

"Dasar tsundere…"

Ya.

Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin Cuma sedikit orang yang tahu. Kenyataan kalau Kagamine Len yang pemarah itu hanyalah topeng untuk Len. Sebenarnya, Len selalu marah-marah untuk mengingatkan—atau melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaan sesungguhnya pada orang-orang. Makanya yang lain pasti salah paham.

* * *

Len menggerutu sambil berjalan. Kemudian ketika dia melewati koridor menuju kelasnya, dia melihat seorang gadis sedang menyanyi di taman.

(Koridor menuju kelas Len bersebelahan dengan taman)

Gadis itu berambut pendek sebahu. Dia memakai pita putih. Dan rambutnya yang agak blonde—sama sepertinya—terlihat berkilat karena sinar matahari. Sepintas…dia terlihat seperti bidadari yang sedang menyanyi untuk menyapa dunia…

Dheg…

Hati Len berdegup. Dia tidak mampu berkedip dan…melangkahkan kakinya. Suara gadis itu sangat…sangat halus dan lembut. Tapi terdengar tegas. Siapa dia? Dia tidak memakai seragam yang seharusnya…

Len terperanjat—dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu berlari…menyusuri koridor itu tanpa menengok ke kanan atau pun ke kiri.

Setelah Len jauh dari gadis itu, gadis itu membuka matanya dan berhenti menyanyi.

"Bodoh sekali. Dasar penguntit…" bisiknya—kemudian dia meninggalkan taman itu.

* * *

Len membuka pintu kelasnya. Karena sudah jam pulang, Len merogoh tasnya lalu pergi. Menuju tempat yang teramat disukainya.

…ruang klub menyanyi.

Graaak…

Len mendorong pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Dia melihat semua kakak kelasnya (SMP maupun SMA) sudah berkumpul. Ada Kaito yang polos dan bodoh. Miku yang ceria, namun juga _friendly. _Ada Meiko yang tomboy dan tegas. Gumi yang cerewet dan centil. Miki yang pendiam, namun bisa diandalkan. Dan terakhir, Luka yang sangat feminine tapi dia juga keibuan.

Mendengar ada yang masuk, sontak semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"Hei. Datang juga kau, Len." Sapa Kaito sambil menyetel bassnya. Di sampingnya ada Meiko dan Miku yang sibuk menekan-nekan tuts keyboard.

"Hai, Len!" sapa Gumi yang kelihatannya…nganggur. Sedang Miki yang berada agak jauh darinya sedang membaca buku matematika sambil mendengar musik melalui headphone-nya. Dan Luka, dia sedang berdiri sambil menguras otak. Sepertinya…

Len menyimpan tasnya di salah satu sofa. "Ada apa nih?" tanya Len.

Kaito menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kata kepsek, 3 bulan lagi ada festival memperingati ultah sekolah. Terus klub menyanyi diminta partisipasinya untuk ikut." Jawab Kaito—lalu kembali menyetel bass.

Len memang tahu, klubnya masih terbilang kecil dan belum ada yang mengakui klub ini. Tapi inilah tempat yang disukainya, lebih dari rumahnya. Sebab…dia merasa ruangan ini adalah 'dunia'nya yang lain. Yang lebih indah dan hebat, tentu saja.

"Lalu, Luka-senpai kenapa? Wajahnya kusut tuh…" tanya Len sambil berbisik pada yang lain sambil menunjuk Luka.

"Begitulah…Luka-san memang suka berpikiran banyak." Jawab Miku yang mendengar bisikan Len. Len memiringkan kepalanya—bingung.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah…kita harus tenang!" kata Meiko dengan tegas. Len tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Anggota klub menyanyi memang tidak sebanding dengan klub-klub lainnya. Klub ini juga tidak punya pembimbing. Tapi tidak masalah. Selama dilakukan bersama…pasti bisa sukses seperti yang lain.

Len merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dekat Miki. Miki sama sekali tak mengubris kehadiran Len, dia masih sibuk membaca—atau melihat soal-soal yang tertera di buku matematika yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Fuuuhhh…gimana ya?" pikir Len sambil merenggangkan dasinya.

Kaito tersenyum, "Tenang saja. 3 bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar…" ucapnya. Niatnya untuk menenangkan semua anggotanya. Dan ya…hampir semuanya merasa lega.

Hampir…

Kecuali Luka…

Dia masih berdiri, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan berwajah masam. Sepertinya…dia…

"Ugh. Sepertinya dia tidak memikirkan soal festival sama sekali deh…" ucap Len sambil sweatdrop. Kaito mengangkat bahunya.

"Kutebak. Dia diajak kencan oleh seseorang." Ucap Miki yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

Dheg!

"Ti—tidak kok!" seru Luka tiba-tiba.

Aaah…ketahuan deh.

"Nee…sama siapa, Luka-san?" tanya Miku dengan wajah menggoda. Diikuti Meiko. Wajah Luka langsung memerah padam hingga ujung telinganya.

"Tidak! A—aku tidak akan kencan dengan Gakupo-sensei kok! Hmph!"

"APAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Len menutup telinganya lalu meninggalkan ruang menyanyi. Sebenarnya, Len hanyalah anak SMP biasa yang juga, suka menyanyi. Tapi yang mengetahui hal itu hanya teman-teman satu klubnya.

Di depan pintu, dia bertemu dengan gadis yang tadi ditemuinya di taman. Gadis itu hanya lewat—tanpa melihat Len. Dia terus berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Siapa sih gadis itu? Penasaran…" bisik Len. Dia langsung memutuskan untuk membuntuti gadis itu. Len berada cukup jauh dari gadis itu. Jadi dia yakin kalau gadis itu tidak akan menyadarinya.

Saat berada di perempatan lorong kelas. Gadis itu dicegat oleh…

"Geh! I—itu kan…kakak kelas 3 SMU!" teriak Len dalam hati. Dan Len menghapal semua wajah itu. Mereka terkenal penggoda dan mesum. Pasti…mereka akan melakukan yang tidak senonoh pada gadis itu!

Brak!

Salah satu satu mereka menempelkan tangannya di dinding, berniat menahan gadis itu agar tidak lari. Namun wajah gadis itu tetap tenang…seolah-olah dia merencanakan sesuatu. Melihat wajah gadis itu, Len berniat untuk diam dulu.

"Hei, cewek. Keluyuran di sekolah kami tanpa seragam yang cocok bisa bahaya lho." Ucap salah satunya—yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari mereka.

"Tapi tenang, kami akan menyembunyikanmu…" kata 'anggotanya' sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap tenang.

"…iya, tentu saja. Kau akan aman bersama kami." Kata anggotanya yang lain lagi. Mereka ada 3 orang, sedang gadis itu Cuma sendiri. Pasti akan berbahaya.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak telah mengingatkanku. Tapi nggak masalah kok." Katanya, dengan suara yang sangaaaaat halus.

Dheg…

Len terpana mendengarnya. Pupilnya yang biru langsung membolak. Pipinya yang bersih langsung merona melihat senyum dan mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Aih...jangan begitu…" kata ketua mereka. Dia mulai menyentuh lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo cepat." Ajak salah satu anggotanya sambil memegang beberapa helai rambut gadis itu. Dan anggotanya yang lain mulai menampakkan wajah penuh 'nafsu'nya.

Gadis itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum, dan berkata, "Hueh…menyedihkan."

Sontak ketiga orang itu terkejut dan agak menjauh dari gadis itu. Sedang gadis itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang…tidak seramah barusan. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih liar dan 'bandel'. Dia menjilati bibirnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Merayu orang seperti itu. Payah sekali ya…senpai…" katanya dengan tegas. Tidak hanya 3 orang itu—Len juga shock mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Jangan-jangan…

"Baiklah…kita tidak akan merayu. Langsung saja ya…" kata si 'ketua' dengan wajah liciknya.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya lalu melakukan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Dia memukul perut orang itu menggunakan sikunya. Orang itu langsung jatuh tersungkur sambil merintih. Melihat gerakan gadis itu, dua yang lainnya bergerak. Namun mereka kalah cepat.

Gadis itu meninju wajah mereka, menendang dengan sasaran dagu dan perut, menangkis menggunakan lengan, menendang berputar, dan…tendangan cangkul!

Semua gerakan itu…sangat cepat dan tuntas. Ketiga siswa kelas 3 itu tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Mereka langsung KO. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya lalu merenggangkan tulang-tulang di jarinya.

"Jangan macam-macam, bocah. Kalian pikir aku ini gadis pemalu dan penurut? Huah! Menjijikkan!" katanya sambil meleletkan lidahnya pada siswa kelas 3 itu. Lalu kemudian dia berjongkok di dekat mereka dan berkata dengan nada dingin, dan wajah yang menyeramkan, "Kalau kalian memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain, aku jamin…aku sudah akan memakan usus-usus dan jantung kalian!"

Fuh…

Len menghela napas saking tegangnya. Dia sudah salah menilai gadis barusan. Kekuatan bertarungnya oke sekali! Suaranya juga luar biasa! Dia itu…siapa?

Syut!

"Sudah. Jangan sembunyi lagi, hei, _stalker. _Aku sudah tahu kalau kau di sana." Ucap gadis itu yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Len.

Len hanya bisa pucat. "Gehh…a—aku nggak ada niat menguntit kok! Jangan geer deh!" kata Len dengan wajah memerah, sebal.

"Jangan bohong…aku tahu kok kalau kau melihatku menyanyi di taman tadi." Kata gadis itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Len tersentak.

"Ka—kau tahu! Kau itu manusia bukan sih! Soalnya kau menyanyi dengan mata menutup! Mana mungkin kau tahu!" seru Len—gelagapan dan bingung.

"Aku manusia kok. Dan lagi...kau berisik banget sehingga aku bisa mendengarmu." Balas gadis itu dengan senyum aneh.

Apa? Berisik? "Tsk…menyebalkan…" ucap Len…sebenarnya kata-kata itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu terdiam. "Heh. Kau sudah melihat sifatku yang sebenarnya, maka dari itu tiada ampun untukmu, hei, _stalker._" Katanya. Len terbelalak.

"Apa!"

Syuut!

Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya, menyenggol kaki kiri Len hingga dia oleng dan jatuh. Gadis itu menginjak pundak Len dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Fuh. Aku tahu kau akan membeberkan ke orang-orang kalau aku itu petarung. Makanya…kau harus mengabulkan semua hal yang kuharapkan!"

* * *

_Len POV

* * *

_

"…kau harus mengabulkan semua hal yang kuharapkan!"

Apa?

"Apa! Kau gila! Memangnya aku ibumu!" tanyaku dengan sebal. Aku ingin meronta, tapi gadis ini menekanku dengan sangat kencang.

Grr…

Gadis ini…sialan!

"Aku akan bilang ke orang-orang kalau kau itu suka menguntit. Kau tahu kan? Sudah dua kali aku menangkapmu yang tengah membuntutiku. Heh. Kau dengar aku, _stalker?_" tanya gadis ini dengan wajah yang seolah-olah dia merendahkanku.

Grrr…

"Kau…!"

Grrrt! Gadis ini semakin menekan pundakku. Hingga ada rasa nyeri. "Guh!" aku meringis.

Gadis ini menarik dasiku, "Dengar ya, _stalker. _Aku ingin kau diam soal tadi. Dan ikuti apa yang kuinginkan. Lalu…aku tidak akan membeberkan soal kau yang kenyataannya adalah seorang stalker." Ucapnya dengan nada yang…penuh kebencian?

"Kenyataannya aku itu bukan stalker!" gertakku dengan sebal.

"Apa ada yang percaya? Kudengar…kau itu anak ternakal di sekolah ini. Ya kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum licik.

Ya…semua orang menganggapku demikian. Tapi mengapa…sampai gadis ini mengetahuinya! Bahkan siapa dia! Dia bukan murid sekolah ini!

"Sebenarnya…siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku siswi baru mulai besok. Dan hari ini aku ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini dulu." Jawab gadis ini—yang ternyata bernama Rin…Kagamine…

Lho? Marganya sama denganku? Dia juga…murid baru! Apa!

"Salam kenal Kagamine Len. Aneh ya, marga kita sama. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan baik-baik padamu. Justru sebaliknya. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena bertemu denganku! Dan kau harus menjadi budakku. Selamanya…" kata Rin sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

Aku terpana. Meski Cuma 1 menit.

"Apa tidak ada hak penolakan?" tanyaku.

"Fufufufu. Idiot sekali kau, _stalker. _Tentu saja tidak ada! Pokoknya! Mulai detik ini…baik-baiklah padaku ya…Kagamine Len si _stalker…_"

SHIT!

Aku sudah bertemu gadis yang sifatnya sangat berlawanan denganku! Apa? Dia itu…yandere! Sial!

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Hai! Senang ketemu dengan kalian lagi di fic baruku! Lagi-lagi nih,, Kagamine Rin Len! Tapi sifatnya agak kubalik. Rin-nya yang liar. Aku masih belum mendalami Yandere atau Tsundere. Benarkah sifat Len bisa dibilang Tsundere? ==||| kalau Rin…benarkah bisa dibilang Yandere? ==||| aku harap iya!

Sudah ya…! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2!

Dan…kolom jawab review akan muncul di chapter 2 (kalau ada yang review! Xixixixix! xDD)


	2. Rin

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

Genre : Romance, School Life

"Confuse with this chapter! Dx"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 2

**Rin**

"Selamat pagi, Len." Sapa Kaito di ruang klub pagi ini.

"Mmm… pagi! Gimana bassmu? Udah bagus?" tanya Len sambil menyeruput susu pisangnya. Kaito hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Len manggut-manggut lalu meraih kertas yang tercecer di lantai beserta pena yang ada di kantung seragamnya.

"Kau mau nulis lirik?" tanya Kaito. Kali ini Len juga mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kaito duduk di samping Len sambil mengangkat kakinya di atas kursi. Len memainkan pena di sela-sela jarinya sambil bersiul kecil.

"Menurutku kita harus membuat suasana baru." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Maksudmu?" tanya Len.

"Selama ini lagu yang kita buat selalu dinyanyikan Luka atau Miku. Aku ingin kau bernyanyi." Jawab Kaito dengan nada datar.

Dheg…

Len terbelalak. Dahinya langsung berdenyut. Kembali berputar insiden beberapa tahun lalu ketika dunianya masih normal. Ketika dia masih bisa tertawa dengan polosnya. Ketika dia masih bisa menunjukkan segala ekspresinya dengan beragam.

Nyut… nyut… nyut…

"Khh…" Len spontan memijat dahinya. Kaito langsung kaget ketika melihat Len yang pucat dan keringat dingin.

"Hei, Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil menarik wajah Len, agar dia bisa melihat kondisi Len baik-baik.

Kreek…

Pintu terbuka. Gumi yang membuka pintu langsung 'blank' matanya. Putih polos. Mulutnya menganga dan hampir tak bernapas lagi. "A—astaga… kalian berdua… YAOI!"

Dheg!

Len dan Kaito langsung menjauh satu-sama-lain.

"Kau… salah paham!" seru keduanya diikuti suara gelak tawa Gumi.

* * *

Huuh…

Len menggembungkan sebelah pipinya seperti seorang anak kecil bandel yang diomeli. Kenyataannya, dia bersikap begitu karena Gumi masih ketawa sambil memukul-mukul benda di dekatnya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi Gumi masih bertahan. Dia ketawa sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan memegang perutnya.

"Ahaa… ahahahaha! Buhh… buahahahaha! As… ataga! Astaga! Gyahahaha! Aduduh… auhh… perut… guh! Ahahaha! Perutku! Aha! Ahaha… hahaha!"

Len mendengus, "Mati saja sekalian."

"Aish! Jangan dong, Len! Mana lucu kan kalau mati karena ketawa?" tanya Miku yang tadi baru saja datang dan agak heran melihat Gumi yang tertawa bagai orang gila dekat rumahnya.

"Emang nggak lucu." Tambah Kaito dengan aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Jam pertama sudah mulai. Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas." Ajak Miku.

Len melirik jam dinding. Yeah… Miku benar. "Kalau begitu, kumpul di sini sepulang sekolah." Tutur Len sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Blam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tawa Gumi berhenti. "Fuhh… aku juga balik ke kelas deh. Bareng yuk, Miku!" ajak Gumi sambil menyikut lengan Miku.

"Ayo. Ehm… Kaito-san. Kami permisi."

* * *

BETE.

Itu satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Len Kagamine pagi ini. Kalian tahu? Sejak tadi dia ketiban sial. Pertama, Gumi menertawakannya sampai gadis itu hampir mati. Mana lucu kalau dia sampai dituntut kepolisian karena telah membunuh orang dengan cara membuat gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal?, lalu sekarang. Gadis itu—Kagamine Rin. Tak disangkanya akan sekelas dengannya! Parah lagi, gadis itu duduk di sampingnya!

_Apa salahku ya? Aku pasti sudah dikutuk… Yah… pasti…, _bisik Len dengan wajah memelas minta dikasihani (oleh siapa?). Tapi yang paling dia harapkan adalah dikasihani oleh Dewi Fortuna, untuk kali itu saja. Yah… _bit of._

Len mencatat sesuatu di secarik kertas. Bukan pelajaran Kimia yang dicatatnya—tapi lirik. Di sampingnya, Rin terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tentu saja—kelewatan terasa. "Ngapain?" tanya Rin sambil menopang dagunya.

"Lihat juga tahu kan?" balas Len dengan ketus.

"Kuberitahu ke orang lain deh kalau kau itu adalah _stalker _nomor satu. Sekarang juga." Ancam Rin dengan nada datar. Nyali Len langsung ciut. Seciut-ciutnya.

_Menyebalkan!, _geram Len dalam hati. "Geh… aku sedang menulis… Kagamine Rin…" jawab Len dengan emosi tertahan.

"Oh…" Reaksi instan. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Len memang mengharapkan reaksi Rin seperti itu. Namun—di sisi lain dia tidak menyangka. Gadis ini tidak rebut dengan bertanya-tanya, 'Apa yang kau tulis?'. "Ehem." Rin berdehem pelan.

Kemudian gadis itu mengacungkan tangannya, menarik perhatian satu kelas.

"Ada masalah, Kagamine-san?" tanya guru Kimia yang tengah menjelaskan. Wanita itu terkesan lembut—kadang juga _nyentrik _dengan gadis manis.

"Saya ingin keluar kelas. Perut saya sakit." Katanya, dengan suara tenang dan agak… lemas?

"Uhm… baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera ke UKS. Bersedia untuk ditemani?" tanya guru itu. Rin menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Saya bisa sendiri."

Len terpaku setelah menyadari Rin tidak duduk di sampingnya. Sekilas, dia mendengar suara gadis itu memang tegas—namun… sangat lemas! Sekilas juga, dia melihat wajah gadis itu memang tegar—namun juga… sangat kesakitan! Apa yang terjadi? Baru saja dia masuk kelas dan pelajaran berlangsung… wajahnya nampak pucat dan… kering?

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Kata guru Kimia itu, membuyarkan lamunan siswa-siswinya yang 'meratapi' kepergian Rin.

_Ada yang aneh, _gumam Len—namun dia tetap fokus pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Len langsung berubah kesal ketika terus melihat kertas usang itu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, dia merasa ketas itu tengah meledeknya begini : "Hehehe… payah sekali. Tidak kepikiran untuk menulis. Kau hanyalah lelaki bencong tidak jelas, tidak berotak, tidak kreatif, tidak ber-ide, dan tidak mampu menulis kata-kata indah. Huehehehe."

Sekelebat, kertas itu menjadi bola.

* * *

Rin memegang perutnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Dia merasa mual dan pusing. Dengan cepat dia duduk di taman, menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku lalu mengambil 'perbekalannya' yang selalu di bawanya.

Rin membuka kotak makanan yang berisi sandwich daging asap dan penuh sayuran. Dengan agak pelan dan gemetaran, gadis ini memasukkan potongan kecil sandwich ke dalam mulutnya. Agak berat, memang. Beberapa kali dia merasa tersedak dan ingin muntah. Tapi dia terus berusaha hingga akhirnya setengah sandwich itu habis.

"Nggg…" Rin menghela napas lega setelah berapa kali menahan napasnya saat menelan makanan. "Sial. Sial. Sial… ugh…" Rin memegangi perutnya lagi. Nyeri…

"Hahahah. Lucunya…"

* * *

Len menyeruput susu pisangnya sambil terus menatap kertas lusuh, memainkan pena di sela jarinya, dan mendengar musik melalui headphone-nya.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm…" sesekali terdengar dia berdehem mengikuti alunan suara—tanda dia menikmati.

"Oi, Len. Kau ngapain sih? Nggak menulis dari tadi." Panggil Kaito sambil memainkan bassnya. Len menoleh, namun dia tidak begitu manangkap ucapan Kaito, sehingga dia kembali mendengar musik. "Cih…"

Len membuka headphone-nya lalu menghela napas berat. "Tidak ada inspirasi…" keluh Len lemas. Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Len, mukamu pucat banget." Komentar Kaito sambil mendekati Len. Len menatap wajah Kaito dari dekat. Mata mereka saling beradu…

"Hentikan, kalian menjijikkan."

Kaito dan Len langsung menoleh dan mendapati Meiko tengah duduk bersila sambil menggertakkan gigi—menatap dua pria itu dengan mata menusuk bagai elang menangkap mangsa.

"Aku tahu kalian kesepian karena Cuma kalian anggota cowok di sini. Tapi seenggaknya, jangan berlaku yaoi di hadapan kami, brengsek!" gertak Meiko sambil menekankan kata 'brengsek'.

BUGH! BUGH!

Kata-kata Meiko bagai serbuan meteor di kepala Len dan Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Mei-san! Begini-begitu Miki-san kelihatan menikmati!" komentar Gumi sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan pada Miki. Sedang yang ditatap langsung merona.

"Berisik." Tutur Miki dengan gembungan pipi kecilnya.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Len berdiri dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Oke. Aku cari ide." Ucap Len yang langsung menutup pintu klub.

Blam.

* * *

BUAGH!

Len terbelalak mendengar suara 'benturan' itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah suara. Suaranya berasal dari gerbang belakang sekolah. Dia melihat Rin yang sendirian, dengan kepala yang agak lebam dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Kali ini Len ingat, sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Rin (kecuali saat di kelas). Setiap pelajaran masuk, dia lebih banyak diam. Padahal kemarin, gadis itu malah sangat bersemangat. Sampai mengancamnya.

"Oi." Panggil Len.

"Ng…" Rin membuka matanya dengan lemas. Napasnya tersengal dan dia keringatan. "Len… Kagamine?" ucap Rin. Sepertinya dia agak heran dengan kedatangan orang yang tak disangka.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Len—agak waspada.

"Yah… tentu saja…" jawab Rin. TIDAK! Dia bohong! Memang dia berkata begitu, tapi kondisi luarnya berkata TIDAK! Dia sakit!

"Kau sakit, bodoh! Ayo ke UKS!" ajak Len sambil menarik lengan Rin perlahan.

GREB!

Rin 'memeluk' lengan Len. Len terbelalak. "Bagus." Bisik Rin sambil menyeringai. Lagi-lagi, dengan gerakan super cepat, Rin melempar tubuh Len—gerakannya seperti dia berpengalaman ikut judo. Apakah iya?

"Fuh…" Rin mengibaskan rambutnya.

"A… a… a… ap… apa-apaan kamu! Membanting tanpa sebab!" gertak Len dengan kaget dan… sejujurnya… agak takut.

"Tidak sakit kan? Bagus…" kata Rin. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat… menyegarkan. Semua keringat dan juga wajah pucatnya seolah-olah 'lupa' dan pergi. Yang jelas, Rin sangat segar seperti hidup kembali. Terakhir, suaranya sangat riang dan bahagia.

"Kau... kenapa MEMBANTINGKU!"

"Diam saja kau, bego. Berterima kasihlah karena aku membantingku." Kata Rin dengan wajah—hmm—sulit digambarkan.

"APANYA 'BERTERIMA KASIH'!"

Rin tersenyum samar, "Fuh… kau tak usah tahu alasan pastinya."

"Apa? APA KATAMU! HEI! JELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU, BODOH!"

"Diam. Dasar _stalker._"

Grrr…

Len menggeram. Dia benar-benar muak di permainkan gadis ini! Tapi di sisi lain, Rin, dia justru tersenyum sambil terkikik pelan. _Dia benar-benar Kagamine Len…

* * *

_

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **BASI! Oke, bener banget. Ini aja niatnya ku kasih hiatus. Tapi ga jadi. SANGAT DISAYANGKAN. Oke. Memang banyak basa-basi di sini. Nanti saja cerita yang lebih nantang.

Bye!

xT

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW

* * *

**

_BloodStained Kagamine Len 3/26 ch1_

Yo! Jumpa lagi Khiiki! XDD

Aduh... L-Len nasibmu naas sekali .. Harus mematuhi Rin ;_;

Ficnya bagus, Khiiki! Karakter Rin dan Len mantap abiss di sini! XDD

Dan Len tsundere? O.O

KAWAIII!

Ya udah, gak bisa reviews banyak nih, soalnya saya cuma cumi hp buat buka ffn ;_; *Len: Kere' lo =='*

Oke, UPDATE FAST and KEEP WRITING~! XDD *Mencet-mencet tombol fave*

Sign,

_Kagamine Len_

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Ketemu lagi, Risa ^^ tunggu saja adegan di saat Rin harus mematuhi Len -_- mungkin. (PUSING mikirin adegan selanjutnya sih ^)

* * *

**

_SabakuEki 3/23 ch1_

Waah Rin jago banget! XD

Oh iya Rin ikut bela diri apa? Karate? Taekwondo? :D

Ajarin Len juga! hehehe XD

Oh iya kok Rin bisa tau ada Len?

Cepat-cepat ya update nya aku tunggu!

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Rin jago semuanya. Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, et cetera—et cetera xDD soal Rin tau Len… let see next! xD

* * *

**

_Kurara animeluver 3/22 ch1_

Aww~ tsundere Len is sooo cute!

Rin-chan emang sudah lekat sama karakter Yandere kok! *dilempar jeruk*

update fast~ XD

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Satu kata saja, ROGER BOSS x3

* * *

**

_Mage 3/22 ch1 _

Oke, kalo boleh jujur, ini lebih keren dari ficmu yang sbelumnya. Ampoun lebih keren. Kayaknya lebih menantang gitu 8DD

pokoknya gitu deh. Haha 8DD walaupun entah kenapa kassa'na Rin sama Len berkelahi tadi itu bikin ingat Kyouhei sama Sunako XDD

apdet ya ;D

* * *

**JAWABANKU : ('terharu' orz *make ya ^w^) Yosh,, thankiess Mage! Btw Kyouhei ama Sunako dari cahara apa? Kimi ni todoke? OwO sok tahu…

* * *

**

_yuuki arakawa07 3/22 ch1_

bagus!

saya cuma tau tsundere, tp g bsa mnjelaskan,pkokny sjenis Rin di fic ku yg Behind Your Smile...-dijotos gara2 numpang promosi-

ya yang penting ttp semangat dan

UPDATE~! XD

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Hehehehe Xd oke!

* * *

**

_Arasa Koneko-chan 3/22 ch1_

chiuut~

Lohaa~~ X3

Arasa-chan disinii~~ XD

Ceritanya bagus! Untuk awal ini udah keren banget! Arasa-chan suka image Len disini~ keren banget~ *nge-fly

Gerakan-gerakan Rin juga keren. rasanya "berasa" banget. (maksud lo? '=,=) Pokoknya gitu lah X3

Nemu satu typo sih, tapi nggak terlalu menggangu kok!

Akhir kata, UPDATE!

Ganbatte~

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Yoshh! Hei hoo,, Arasa-chan! :3 yang pertama oke, yang kedua… (langsung mojok dii ujung ruangan sambil coret-coret dinding) -3- gomen… **


	3. WHAT THE HECK!

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

Genre : Romance, School Life

"Next! I hope this is more good than before…"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 3

**WHAT THE HECK!**

Plok! Plok!

Len menempelkan kedua telapaknya satu sama lain lalu menutup mata. Hari ini, seperti dijanjikan ayahnya, dia akan mengunjungi makam ibunya setelah 4 tahun tidak berkunjung. Len berdo'a dan mengelus-elus nisan ibunya.

"Maaf kami jarang menjengukmu lagi… banyak kejadian seru di sekolah. Tapi kurasa bukan hari ini aku bisa menceritakannya. Aku akan datang lagi bersama, otou-san. Sampai nanti…" gumam Len. Len berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lapangan _pemakaman. Di luar, dia melihat ayahnya yang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Len menghampiri ayahnya, "Hei. Jangan terpuruk begitu. Kau tahu, okaa-san bahagia sekarang." Ujar Len sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ayahnya mendongakkan kepala lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Segera, pria yang hampir berusia 35 tahun itu mengelus rambut sang anak. Len tersentak, namun dia mengerti mengapa pria itu mengelusnya. Itu artinya… 'maaf dan terimakasih'.

"Hhh… iya… ayo kita balik." Ajak Len.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan dulu? Dari pagi aku belum makan." Ucap sang ayah. Len mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya kalau sekali-sekali dia pergi berdua dengan ayahnya. Karena tugas sekolah Len dan tugas kantor sang ayah, mereka jarang bertemu. Biasanya Cuma 1 kali dalam seminggu.

Len paham, berat bagi ayahnya yang merupakan _single parents._

"Jadi mau makan di mana?" tanya Len.

Seutas senyuman tersungging di wajah pria itu. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Katanya sambil berjalan masuk menuju mobil sedan hitam. Len mengikuti.

* * *

Len hampir menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya ketika melihat rumah makan yang agaknya—_luxurious._ Sang ayah menuntun Len masuk.

_Kenapa di sini? Apa ada kenangan di sini? Tidak… tidak, _pikir Len sambil mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju salah satu meja. Waitress datang. Keduanya memesan hidangan yang sama. Setelah waitress itu pergi, sang ayah langsung buka suara.

"Kaget aku membawamu ke tempat _luxury _begini?" tanyanya—menebak pikiran sang anak.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Dan lagi… aku tidak punya kenangan di sini. Jadi mustahil kau ke sini untuk mengenang sesuatu. Oh, jangan bilang kau ingin mengenang masa lalumu sendiri?"

Sang ayah menggeleng tegas, "Tempat ini adalah rumah makan pertama yang kau kunjungi." Katanya.

"Pertama? Aku?"

"Ya. Waktu melahirkanmu, ibumu sangat senang. Setelah kau berumur 3 bulan, kau langsung dibawa ke sini. Repot memang—karena kau cengeng sekali saat itu. Tapi dia senang kau ikut. Maka dari itulah, aku teringat lagi." Jelas sang ayah. Len terperangah.

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Tapi… bukan hanya itu aku membawamu ke sini." Kata ayah.

"Permisi… 2 kopi hitamnya siap, tuan-tuan. Selamat menikmati!" seru seorang waitress yang tadi melayani Len dan ayahnya. Waitress itu menaruh dua cangkir kopi hitam di hadapan tamunya masing-masing. Setelah berkata manis sebagai perpisahan, waitress itu meninggalkan keduanya.

Len mengambil 1 gula batu lalu mencemplungkannya ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

"Apa yang ingin ayah katakan lagi?" tanya Len sambil meresap kopi hitamnya. "Soal pernikahan ya?" tebak Len.

Ayah Len tersenyum, meski pahit—dia mengangguk membenarkan. Len menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah tahu. Menjadi _single parents _selamanya tidaklah mudah. Sulit dan beresiko.

"Sebelum ayah memberitahu, aku pasti akan tahu. Ini adalah hal wajar untuk _single parents. _Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa… tapi kurasa…" Len berhenti sejenak. "Tidak ada salahnya jika memiliki keluarga baru."

"Hahahaha! Kau sudah dewasa ya, Len." Kata sang ayah. Len tertawa dengan gurauan ayahnya itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan calon yang cocok untukku dan untukmu." Kata sang ayah. Kali ini Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran.

"Untukmu dan untukku?" ulang Len.

"Iya. Aku sudah kenal lama dengannya. Dia punya seorang anak yang bukan anak kandungnya. Dia sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk menikah denganku. Aku yang lamban. Lalu kemudian aku bercerita ini padamu. Meminta izinmu…"

Entah kenapa… perasaan Len tidak enak. Ya. Sangat tidak enak.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Len ternganga melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. _Agak _jauh dari hadapannya. Dia melihat Rin, tengah di kerumuni oleh… kurang lebih 5 orang lelaki. Gadis itu dicegat di tengah jalan raya menuju sekolah. Len melihat wajah Rin tenang-tenang saja, seperti biasa. Tapi nalurinya sebagai lelaki tidak terhapus melihat wajah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Rin. Meski resikonya dia akan dikatai _stalker…_

"Kudengar kau jago berkelahi. Meski cewek… sayang disia-siakan nih!" ucap pria yang rambutnya spike. Sepertinya dia ketua dari _geng _itu.

"Kalian dengar dari mana?" tanya Rin dengan suara angkuh.

"Woo! Dia ngomong tuh, bos! Suaranya merdu deh! Kita mainin aja yuk!" seru seorang pria berambut gondrong merah.

"Boleh tuh…" kata si ketua sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di samping kepala Rin. Rin terlihat tersenyum.

Len bisa menebak senyum Rin. Senyum yang berniat...

"Satu-satu… oke?" bisik Rin pada anak-anak yang mencegatnya. Mendengar respon Rin yang terdengar _positif, _sang ketua langsung mendekati Rin.

"Oke, satu-satu…" kata Rin lagi.

Greb!

Rin mendorong wajah si ketua hingga ketua itu terpental jatuh. Rin lolos dari si ketua. Dengan cepat gadis itu melirik ke teman-temannya yang lain. Rin menyiapkan setengah kuda-kuda lalu menendang salah satu teman ketua itu.

_Hebat!,_ jerit Len dalam hati.

Rin menendang, lalu kembali meninju perut dan wajah. Satu musuh K.O! Tidak sampai di situ, Rin menatap yang lainnya. Kali ini agak sengit. Rin menggunakan kaki sepenuhnya. Menendang sasaran pundak, dagu lalu perut. Belum puas sampai di sana, Rin meninju dengan membabi-buta.

Hegh!

Len melihat si ketua bangkit lalu mendekati Rin. Gawat! Rin bakal di keroyok! Len langsung keluar dan menarik si ketua.

"Oi, siapa kau!" gertak si ketua _geng_. Len menyeringai.

"Kau akan tahu setelah mendengar kata Len." Bisik Len lalu melempar orang itu. Tanpa Len tahu, sebenarnya wajah si ketua tadi langsung pucat setelah mendengar kata _Len._

Rin menoleh ketika menghindar dari tendangan lawan. "Kau datang, _stalker? _Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah biasa kok." Kata Rin sok tenang.

"Aku tahu kok ini sudah biasa. Justru karena sudah biasa itulah… aku ingin menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini." Ucap Len lalu menghajar salah satu lawannya. Rin terperangah melihat kekuatan Len—yang sesungguhnya. Len betul-betul gesit. Memang gerakannya tidak sempurna, tapi kuat dan tangkas!

"Kalau begitu… bareng saja." Tawar Rin sambil menendang berputar si rambut gondrong merah. Len tersenyum menyanggupi.

"Oke." Kata Len.

"Yosh… si ketua sudah selesai?" tanya Rin sambil meninju si gondrong. Len mengangguk sambil melawan dua musuh sekaligus. Bagi Len, ini seperti game. Menyenangkan dan menegangkan. Tapi seru—tidak menakutkan.

Rin berhasil menghabisi si gondrong. Bersamaan dengan Len yang berhasil menghabisi dua lawan lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len—bukan, Rin—tidak. Keduanya. Secara bersamaan.

Len dan Rin membolakkan mata, terperangah, lalu kemudian tertawa bersamaan. Entah mengapa Len merasa lucu bisa kompak dengan gadis yang dibencinya.

"Jangan senang dulu, bocah." Kata seseorang, tiba-tiba.

Ternyata si ketua masih belum menyerah. Tepatnya nekad. Dia sudah tahu siapa lawannya. Len. Siswa kelas 3 SMP yang terkenal berandalan di sekolahnya. Hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya, memberinya predikat, 'Len si Bringas.'

Len tidak peduli dengan predikan macam itu. Predikat seperti itu tidak menghilangkan semangatnya. Dalam hal apa pun…

"Kau mundur, Rin." Kata Len. Nuraninya sebagai lelaki—berandalan, muncul kembali. Sebenarnya Rin ingin memberontak. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak berani…

Len membuka blazernya. "Aku sudah siap, bos. Ayo." Tantang Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Si ketua naik pitam. Dengan segera dia menyerbu Len. Namun dengan sigap Len menghindari pukulan pertama si ketua.

Len memukul wajah si ketua hingga terpental. Memar di sekitar mata.

Rin memilih diam dan melihat taktik bertarung Len. "Ya. Nyaris sempurna. Tapi belum. Kau terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan. Kesempurnaan dalam bertarung itu perlu, Len. Gunakan insting dan taktik. Jangan menyerbu sekali serang. Salah-salah kau malah terluka." Gumam Rin.

Sudah 5 menit mereka menyerbu satu sama lain. Seperti dugaan Rin, Len akan babak belur. Tapi lebih parah si musuh. Jujur, Rin merasa sudah sangat bosan, dia langsung mendorong Len dan menahan tinjuan si musuh. Len sekarang jatuh terduduk di belakang Rin.

"Aku tidak menolongmu. Jadi tenang saja. Aku hanya merasa bosan." Kata Rin lalu balas memukul ketua. Ketua itu nyaris jatuh. Namun dia bangkit dan berniat memukul wajah Rin. Rin menghindar ke bawah, meluncur melalui sela-sela kaki si ketua.

Rin kemudian berdiri dengan cepat, dan… WHUK!

Rin menyenggol kaki ketua itu hingga dia terjatuh hingga menciptakan suara debaman yang sangat keras. Setelah jatuh, Rin menginjak pundak ketua itu dengan keras. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Len dulu.

Len terperangah melihatnya. Hanya 5 menit dan selesai! Rin bisa membuat musuhnya jatuh dan menyerah dengan cepat. Lalu, gadis itu tidak kotor seperti dirinya. Tak ada luka di tubuhnya. Bahkan setitik pasir pun tidak ada yang menempel!

"Kau lihat? Setidaknya gunakan otakmu untuk bekerja. Gunakan instingmu, jangan hanya membabi buta." Ucap Rin—setidaknya pada Len dan si ketua ini.

"Uuh… aku mengerti. Maaf." Kata Len dengan sebal.

"Kalau sudah paham, ayo cepat pergi, _stalker._" Ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan Len. Setelah mengambil dan memakai blazernya, Len mengikuti langkah Rin—menjauhi lokasinya tadi.

* * *

"KABAR BURUK!" seru Kaito begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Len yang tengah menyeruput susu kotak rasa pisang nyaris memuntahkan semuanya. Miku yang tengah memakan snack nyaris tersedak. Meiko yang sedang menulis sontak berhenti melakukan aktifitas itu. Luka yang tengah teleponan dengan Gakupo-sensei spontan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lalu Gumi yang mengisengi Miki langsung berhenti dan menganga berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku setelah terbatuk-batuk kaget.

"BENAR-BENAR BURUK!" seru Kaito berulang-ulang. Dia mengunci pintu ruang klub lalu jatuh terduduk. Sontak semuanya menghampiri pria berambut biru itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Meiko yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dia bertanya, 'apa klubmu sudah siap?'" jelas Kaito.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… aku jawab sekenanya. 'Iya', kataku. Dan dia menepuk tangan dengan bangga kemudian berkata, 'Kalau begitu minggu depan festival dimulai'." Sambung Kaito.

Hening.

"APAAAAAAAA!" Semua berteriak, tak terkecuali Len. Dari 3 bulan sekarang menjadi 1 minggu! Kurang ajar! Bukan main-main kepala sekolah mempercepat jadwal.

"Bagaimana ini?" pikir Meiko sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang pendek.

"Kenapa kepala sekolah berkata begitu?" tanya Len dengan putus asa.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh saking syoknya, idiot! Aaargh! Kalau begini kita batal saja, lagu tidak ada yang kita dapatkan." Keluh Kaito.

Len menatap alat musik di belakangnya. "Aku tidak mau batal." Kata Len. "Kita bisa lanjut dengan cara kita sendiri."

"Hah?"

Len tersenyum misterius. "Aku punya ide."

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Hei, maaf telat UPDATE! Sumpah aku kehilangan ide untuk chapter ini! Berapakali aku hapus lalu ngulang chapter ini -_- akhir-akhir ini aku kacau deh! Parah! Yaa… pokoknya konflik utama ada di chapter selanjutnya. Relax… sebenarnya dari awal konfliknya sudah kupikirkan. Okelah -_- aku permisi dulu…

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW**

* * *

_Arasa Koneko-chan _

_2011-03-27 . chapter 2_

Yosh~

Lohaa~~ X3

Arasa-chan disinii~~ XD

Hohoho~ judul chapter yang singkat: "Rin"~ XD

Nee? Kenapa confuse? Chapter ini keren kok! tenang saja~ XD

...Nemu satu typo nih! Satu aja! Satuuuu~! (iye iye udah tau '=_=)

...tapi seperti biasa, nggak terlalu mengganggu kok~

Yosh! Akhir kata, UPDATE~

Ganbatte~

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Serius? O_O baiklah… TT^TT terimakasih… Cuma itu yang bisa kubilang…**

* * *

_BloodStained Kagamine Len _

_2011-03-27 . chapter 2_

Waaa~ udah update~! XDD

gak ada typo, nih kayaknya. Yah.. soalnya saya baca fic ini dengan mata masih tertutup (?), sih! XDD

Dan kata 'bencong'? Bukannya banci, Khi? Bencong itu bahasa daerah khas kita kayaknya :3 *Bangga karna sekota dgn Khiiki*

Eh, Khiiki, gak ada kebalikannya, nih?

Misalnya Rin yang diperintah balik oleh Len :3

Pasti seru, tuh! x) *Ngebayangi ketampanan Len yang masang evil smile*

Eh, kebanyakan bacot, nih aku. =='

ya udah, update fast and keep your writing Khiiki! XDD

Sign,

_Kagamine Len aka B-Rabbit_

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Aaaah! Kesalahan FATALku! ;; gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Aku kurang tahu bahasa Indonesia atau Makassar xDD **_**PAYAH.**_** Nanti kita lihat saja soal Len jahat *ditendang. Awright ^^ makasih,, Risa!**

* * *

_Mage_

_2011-03-28 . chapter 2 _

Basa-basi sih... Tapi, jangan ningkatin tingkat fujoshi orang dong -_- KaitoLen kan... Udahlah harus setia dgn OTP saya :3

dari perfect girl evolution. Mereka nggak rasional

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Ehehehe ^w^ sorry deh… lupa kau Fujoshi xDD**

* * *

_Hanna Kagamine _

_2011-03-30 . chapter 2_

LOL XD ceritanya kereen~ saya pindahin ceritanya ke fav ya? ;D hehe

Umh keep writing! XD

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Makasih yaa ^w^d**


	4. Nice to Meet You

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

Genre : Romance, School Life

"Great… just continue!"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 4

**Nice To Meet You.**

"_Aku punya ide…"_

Setelah berucap begitu, rapat dadakan langsung digelar. Beribu pertanyaan dilontarkan pada Len. Namun pertanyaan utama adalah : "Apa idemu?"

Len mengambil napas sebentar, lalu berbicara, "Tidak usah membuat lagu baru. Tidak usah bubar. Kita satukan saja lagu lama kita. Jadi… kita bisa menyanyikan banyak lagu." Jelas Len.

Meiko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi… Kaito. Berapa lama kita dibolehkan tampil di panggung?" tanya Meiko.

"Paling lama 15 menit. Kita yang paling sedikit waktu tampilnya." Jawab Kaito yang sudah tenang.

"Wajar sih. Klub kita tidak pernah dapat penghargaan apa pun." Keluh Luka sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang berwarna pink muda.

"Kalau begitu… kita dapatkan penghargaan kita. Di sana." Ucap Miki dengan wajah tenang. Dia menggenggam buku tulis yang berisi lagu-lagu buatan klub menyanyi ini.

Miki membuka buku itu lalu memperlihatkan isinya pada mereka semua. "Kalau 15 menit itu bisa kurang lebih 4 atau 5 lagu. Aku ingin… kita semua menyanyi." Ujar Miki sambil menatap Len tajam. Mengapa tidak? Di antara mereka semua, Len lah yang tidak pernah menyanyi. Alasan Len simpel, dia takut untuk menyanyi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi, Len. Kalau kau takut menyanyi sendirian, kita bisa duet." Ujar Miki dengan tegas.

Sebenarnya Len tahu dia akan dipaksa menyanyi suatu saat nanti. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Alasan Len tidak ingin menyanyi adalah… dia trauma. Trauma? Ya… trauma. Masa lalu Len tidaklah cerah seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Tapi… dia tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.

"Uuh… a—aku mengerti…" ucap Len apa adanya.

Miki saling pandang dengan anggota yang lain lalu menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

* * *

_Len POV_

* * *

"Boleh aku keluar sebentar?" tanyaku pada anggota klub menyanyi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Aku lalu segera pergi.

Blam.

"Aku heran." Ucap Kaito. "Setiap kali berbicara soal menyanyi, dia terlihat gusar dan pucat. Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

Meiko terdiam, "Mungkin… dia trauma. Sebab, mustahil bila suaranya jelek. Aku pernah dengar dia bersenandung. Satu kali. Lalu suaranya sangat indah." Jawab Meiko.

"Intinya dia trauma? Atau phobia?" balas Gumi.

"Apa pun alasan dari Len, tujuanku agar semua menyanyi saat festival adalah itu. Agar Len mampu mendengarkan suaranya." Sahut Miki dengan tenang.

"Jadi… supaya orang bisa melihat sisi baik Len juga, gitu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Tidak buruk. Tidak buruk." Komentar Luka sambil memelintir rambutnya.

* * *

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Lalu—saat aku tersadar, aku berdiri di koridor. Koridor ini… adalah tempat di mana aku bertemu Rin Kagamine. Saat itu dia… menyanyi!

Sebersit ide melayang di kepalaku, _kenapa tidak mengajaknya saja?, _pikirku. Tapi… aku malas berurusan dengan gadis yang selalu mengataiku _stalker_ itu. Dia sebenarnya tangkas dan kuat. Juga tegar. Tapi sifatnya yang yandere itu menyebalkan.

"Hei, _stalker. _Ngapain bengong sendiri di tengah koridor?"

_PANJANG UMUR!_

"Eee—err… bukan urusanmu kan?" balasku sambil mengelihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kulihat Rin terdiam.

"Ehm… OII! LEN KAGAMINE ITU SEBENARNYA STAL—UPH!"

_Aku lupaa! Dia sudah mengancamku seperti itu!, _seruku dalam hati sambil membungkam mulutnya. Rin tidak meronta saat kubungkam. Tapi, apa yang kutahu? Gadis itu meludahi telapak tanganku! Sial! Gadis ini… menjijikkan banget! Gyaaaaa!

"A… a… a… apa yang kau lakukan!" gertakku saat melihat telapak tanganku… yang… ugh… _disgusting…_

"Kau pikir bertarung hanya mengandalkan otot? Nu' uh… ini juga." Balas Rin sambil menunjuk pelipisnya yang maksudnya adalah 'kepala, otak'.

"Uuugh… menyebalkan!" umpatku sambil membersihkan pergelangan tanganku. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku dengan sebal.

"Hee… ngusir nih? Haha! Aku hanya mau keliling sekolah kok." Jawab Rin sambil memegang pundaknya. Aku terdiam. Dia juga. Suasananya jadi _awkward _begini…

Saat itu kedengar langkah kaki seseorang. Kulihat Mikuo, tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Hei, Len. Masih sibuk ya dengan klubmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Begitulah…" jawabku seadanya.

"Klub? Kau ikut klub apa?" celetuk Rin sambil menoleh kepadaku.

Sekilas, kulihat Mikuo agak terkejut melihat Rin yang berdiri disampingku, "Wah… kudengar kau akrab dengan seorang gadis. Ternyata benar. Siapa namanya, Len?" potong Mikuo sambil tersenyum menyelidik.

Aku mendelik seketika, "Memangnya kau dengar dari mana!" tanyaku emosi.

"Insting." Jawab Mikuo sambil duduk di lantai dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Sudahlah. Aku tanya deh, siapa namamu, cewek?" tanya Mikuo—mendadak lembut.

Kulihat Rin terdiam—lalu kemudian ikut tersenyum (palsu) pada Mikuo. "Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku pindahan." Jawab Rin.

"Wooww… pindahan. Dari mana?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

Kali ini Rin terlihat ragu menjawabnya, "New York…" jawab Rin, akhirnya.

Aku merasa sesak dengan perbuatan _palsu _Rin, segera aku meninggalkan _two lovebirds _di sana. "Cukup! Aku harus fokus! Kau dengar Len? Kau disuruh menyanyi! Menyanyi! Itu sih hal yang besar! _Big deal…! _Aaagh! Bagaimana ini?" keluhku sambil berjalan.

Kyut.

Seseorang memegang ujung seragamku. Sontak aku menoleh. "Kau lagi…" keluhku sambil menghela napas berat.

"Antar aku ke klub menyanyi." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ngapain?" balasku dengan malas.

"Janji kita kan?" ucap Rin dengan senyum kemenangan. Aku cengo—bingung. "Kau janji akan mengikuti apa yang aku harapkan… atau apa yang aku minta." Lanjut Rin.

Aku memukul dahiku dengan gemas. "Iya, iya, ayo deh." Ajakku akhirnya—putus asa.

"Wajar kan kalau aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan calon adikku?"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar…" ucapku setelah—mungkin—mendengar Rin mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil. Kulihat Rin terkesiap, namun kemudian dia tersenyum manis _palsu _sambil menggeleng cepat. Yah… _whatever…_

* * *

Klak.

Aku membuka pintu klub menyanyi. Serempak, yang berada di dalam langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Kulihat mereka terheran-heran melihat Rin yang ada di belakangku.

"Umm…" Miku menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Siapa gadis itu, Len?" tanya Miku akhirnya. Len menoleh pada Rin.

"Ini Kagamine Ri—" "AAAAHH! KAGAMINE RIN!" potong Meiko yang dengan cepat, dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Rin.

Semua langsung menatap Meiko dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Dia itu ahli bela diri! Kudengar dia menang perlombaan Judo internasional 2 kali, Taekwondo internasional 5 kali, Kendo nasional 3 kali dan Karate internasional 7 kali! Sejak kecil dia dilatih bela diri dan berhasil meraih piala berturut-turut! Aku pernah melawannya saat karate tingkat nasional dan dia menang!" jelas Meiko panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar.

Rin terlihat tersipu, "Aku ingat kok. Meiko Sakine, kan?" tebak Rin. Meiko terlihat terkesiap.

"Aaaahh! Kau ingat namaku!" seru Meiko lalu spontan memeluk tubuh mungil Rin. Segera aku teringat gerakan-gerakan bertarungnya. Pantas saja…

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Meiko histeris." Bisik Gumi pada Miki. Miku yang mendengarnya langsung terkikik.

"Dia mau apa ke sini, Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia mau lihat klub ini katanya. Lalu… sekali kukatakan saja deh. Dulu aku _overheard, _curi dengar dia menyanyi di taman sekolah. Suaranya bagus banget… bagaimana menurutmu?" balasku sambil menaruh tangan di pinggang.

Kaito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm… siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kagamine Rin." Jawab Rin setelah lepas dari pelukan Meiko. Kaito melirikku. Segera aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Sekalian ke sini… boleh kau mendengar sedikit cerita kami?" tanya Kaito sambil duduk di salah satu sofa. Rin terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. "Ehm… kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriahkan klub menyanyi dalam festival sekolah satu minggu ke depan." Jelas Kaito.

"Kami berpikir akan menyanyi. Satu orang satu lagu. Yahh… boleh berduet sih." Lanjut Miku yang duduk di lantai, di samping Luka.

Rin terdiam sejenak, "Intinya… kalian merekrutku masuk ke klub ini. Dan meminta padaku menyanyi di festival nanti?" tebak Rin.

"…secara teknis begitu." Ucap Kaito dengan tenang.

"Menyanyi saja kan? Tapi…" Rin tampak menimbang-nimbang. Entah kenapa aku jadi tegang. "Aku bersedia. Tapi… aku ingin duet. Dengan… dia." Lanjut Rin sambil menunjukku dengan jari tulunjuknya. Aku langsung terbelalak.

Kulihat semuanya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan puas. "Baiklah. Latihan dimulai besok pagi dan sepulang sekolah. Mohon bantuannya ya, Rin…" kata Kaito, selaku ketua klub.

Rin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu… aku harus segera pulang. Ada acara keluarga." Ucap Rin dan lalu meninggalkan ruang klub menyanyi.

Aku hanya terbengong melihatnya pergi begitu saja tanpa ada permintaan maaf atau semacamnya kepadaku. Sial!

* * *

_Normal POV_

* * *

Blam!

"Aku pulang." Ucap Len dengan ogah-ogahan. Ingin dia menggertak Rin saat itu juga karena sudah seenaknya memutuskan. Meski begitu… Rin jauh lebih tegas dibanding dirinya. Besok… dia akan menyanyi. Memikirkannya, selalu membuat tubuh Len lemas.

_Aku takut untuk menyanyi…, _pikir Len sambil mengerutkan keningnya, lemas. Di saat lelaki itu kebingungan, ayahnya muncul dari ruang tamu.

"Kebetulan sekali, Len! Ayo sini!" ajak ayahnya sambil menarik lengan anaknya. Len menengadah dan mengikuti langkah ayahnya. "Akan ayah kenalkan dengan orang yang ayah ceritakan di rumah makan kemarin."

_Hah? Apa? Secepat ini?_

Len dipaksa duduk di salah satu sofa. Ketika itu, dia kaget sekali. Sekarang… firasat buruknya terbayar dengan sempurna.

"Kenalkan, ini anakku, Len Kagamine!" seru ayah Len sambil menepuk-nepuk anaknya, bangga.

Seorang wanita berambut blond tersenyum lembut ke arah Len. Wanita itu langsung berdiri, bersama… anak gadisnya…

"Salam kenal, Len-kun. Ayahmu banyak membicarakan soal dirimu." Ucap wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan Len. Len masih terbengong, hingga sang wanita mendorong punggung anak gadisnya perlahan. "Ini anak saya, dia seumuran denganmu lho…"

Anak gadis berambut blond berpita putih itu melangkah sedikit lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Len. Dia tersenyum miris,

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Senang berkenalan denganmu…"

_Ohh… kami-sama… mohon ampuni aku!_

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Lagi-lagi konflik belakangan =A= maaf… maaf… maaf… ^

Untuk berikutnya kubaikin lagi, kuusahakan ada adegan 'bagh bigh bugh'-nya lagi xD

Malas ngebacot,

Great, ciao!

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW**

* * *

Yosh… mulai di sini sampai seterusnya, kolom jawab review akan kupersingkat ^w^ maaf ya, minna…

* * *

**Inked Mage**

* * *

Thanks udah baca! ^w^ udah kuterima fic ultah dari kau. Oke, mantab!

Lalu… saya mau bilang, dari kemaren saya slalu _putus _hubungan tiba-tiba pas smsan =3= sori…

Itu bukan karna malaska balas smsmu. BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini jaringan susah di rumahku! Bahkan untuk cek pulsa saja susah! Q3Q maaf… maaf!

Udah ya, thanks for review :D

* * *

**Yuuki Arakawa07**

* * *

Hehehe… makasih ^^

Jurus-jurus itu kudapat dari pengalaman pribadi (bukan berantem ama orang lho! Latihan! Latihan! xD), imajinasi, atau juga dari film yang kuingat. Ah! Novel juga ada! xD hahaha… begitulah.

* * *

**Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**

* * *

Oke, satu saja, MAKASIH BANYAK! QwQ

* * *

**BloodStained Kagamine Len**

* * *

Makasih udah setia membaca, Risa… QwQ

Ha? Fave? Wow! Makasih banyaak sekali deh! xD

* * *

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

* * *

3 kata saja deh.

Makasih, makasih, makasih

xDDD


	5. Look at Me, Then Sing With Me

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

Genre : Romance, School Life

"I just wondering… when this fic end? Hmm… I must make it more long! xD"

**Song : Only Human © K (Kei)**

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 5

**Look at Me, Then Sing With Me**

"Kami akan menikah, Len! Jadi siapkanlah dirimu untuk melihat ibu baru dan kakak barumu!"

Kepala Len serasa mau pecah. Pusing memikirkan ini-dan-itu. Tak lama kemudian, Len merasa terhuyung. Dan… BRUGH! Len pingsan seketika.

Di dalam kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Len mendengar teriakan ayahnya dan 'calon' ibu barunya. Juga Rin… tapi… masih ada suara yang terngiang lagi di telinganya… suara itu… suara yang sangat familiar… ya… suara itu adalah…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Len! Kesini kamu, anak nakal!" seru seorang wanita sambil menggelitiki pinggang seorang bocah laki-laki. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibu dari bocah itu. Dan bocah itu adalah—Len.

"Kyahahaha! Hihihi! Ibu! Hentikan! Ihihihihihihi! Geli nih, bu!" keluh Len sambil tertawa-tawa karena merasa geli.

Ibu Len langsung menghentikan gelitikannya pada anak kecilnya lalu dengan cepat dia menggendong anaknya sambil mengecup pipi bocah berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Ibu sayang pada Len! Sangat sayang!" bisik ibu Len sambil menyetuh hidung Len dengan hidungnya. Len balas memeluk leher ibunya itu.

Kehangatan terasa keras di sini.

Seorang ibu, seorang ayah, lalu seorang anak dari keluarga Kagamine ini hidup sederhana. Ketika itu, anak dari keluarga Kagamine masih berusia 5 tahun. Anak yang sangat bersemangat, ceria, jujur, namun agaknya—cengeng. Lalu ibunya sangat ramah namun tangguh, juga ceria. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, sang ibu pasti menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anaknya. Dan sang ayah yang pekerja keras itu sangat menyayagi istri dan anaknya, setiap malam, dia bersedia membacakan dongeng untuk anaknya.

Namun itu semua berubah ketika musim gugur setelah Len berusia 10 tahun…

Saat liburan keluarga, mobil berhantaman dengan mobil lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tidak sampai di sana, tabrakan beruntun terjadi.

Ibu dari Len langsung parah kondisinya. Kondisi fisik tidak begitu masalah, namun mentalnya, jiwanya, merasakan rasa syok yang amat sangat. Dengan segera, ibu Len di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Syukurlah ibu Len masih bisa menghembuskan napas. Namun kondisinya masih labil.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Len suatu hari.

Ibu Len yang sekarang diperban dahi dan lengannya. "Iya… terlebih bila kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ibu…" jawab ibu Len sambil mengelus rambut blond Len.

Len terdiam, memikirkan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya, "Tidak apa-apakah lagu agak sedih, ibu? Mmm… bu—bukan berarti aku sedang sedih ya! Aku Cuma… Cuma—"

Ibu Len tertawa kecil, "Hihihihi. Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Nyanyikanlah… untuk ibu…" bisik ibu Len sambil memegang punggung tangan anaknya.

Len terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia mengambil napas dan mulai menyanyi…

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni. Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo…_

* * *

Ibu Len tersenyum mendengar lagu yang dipilih Len. "Ya… pilihan lagu yang sangat bagus, Len. Terus nyanyikan untuk ibu…" bisik ibu Len.

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni. Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo. Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa. Nani ga bokura wo matteru?_

* * *

Len menutup matanya, berniat fokus saat menyanyi. Ibu Len kemudian menggenggam punggung tangan anaknya erat-erat. Seolah-olah takut Len pergi sekarang. "Suaramu… mampu membuat ibu tenang, Len. Terus nyanyikan… ya…"

* * *

_Nigeru tame ja naku yume ou tame ni. Tabi ni deta hazusa tooi natsu no ano hi…_

* * *

Ibu Len mengendurkan genggamannya sedikit, perlahan-lahan. "Menyenangkan." Bisik ibu Len. "Menyenangkan sekali bila melihatmu menyanyi. Entah kenapa… ibu ingin menangis…"

* * *

_Ashita sae mieta nara tame iki mo nai kedo. Nagare ni sakarau fune no you ni. Ima wa mae he susume…_

* * *

Ibu Len menghela napas ringan, lalu memejamkan matanya. Berniat untuk menghayati suara Len saat ini. Sebab, Len jarang menyanyi di hadapannya. Len itu pemalu, jika saja anak itu berani, pasti sekarang dia sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Ya… ibu Len percaya itu…

* * *

_Kurushimi no tsukita basho ni. Shiawase ga matsu toiu yo. Boku wa mada sagashite iru. Kisetsu hazure no himawari…_

* * *

Ibu Len membuka matanya lagi. Namun kali ini terasa berat…

"Len…" panggil ibu Len dengan suara parau. Karena dia menangis… "Ibu sayang padamu…"

* * *

_Kobushi nigirishime asahi wo mateba. Akai tsume ato ni namida kirari ochiru…_

* * *

Ibu Len menutup matanya lagi. Senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam punggung tangan anaknya, Len.

Sedetik kemudian… wanita itu… terlelap.

* * *

_Kodoku ni mo nareta nara. Tsuki akari tayori ni. Hane naki tsubasa de tobi tatou. Motto mae he susume…_

* * *

Angin berhembus, suara Len masih mengalun. Tidak ada yang disesali ibu Len. Dia justru bersyukur. Kematiannya di antar oleh suara lembut Len. Hal yang sangat diharapkannya.

Dia teringat ketika mengatakan hal itu pada suaminya. Sang suami ternganga, lalu dia sendiri tertawa riang, dengan berkata, "Aku bercanda!", kemudian suaminya menghembuskan napas berat. Tapi, tak disangka, candaannya menjadi kenyataan.

Itu adalah harapan yang tak terduga. Juga… kenyataan yang tak terduga.

Sungguh ironis…

* * *

_Amagumo ga kireta nara. Nureta michi kagayaku. Yami dake ga oshiete kureru. Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari. Tsuyoku mae he susume…_

* * *

Len mengakhiri lagunya, lalu menatap ibunya.

Seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang. Air matanya berlinang. Namun tak berapa lama, air matanya langsung menetes dengan deras, tanpa henti. Len melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam ibunya. Tangan itu seperti berkata…

"_Jangan menangis, Len. Ibu masih di sini, menjagamu…"_

Len mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menahan tangis. Tapi nihil. Nyanyiannya adalah hal terburuk baginya. Nyanyiannya sukses membuat ibunya pergi. Nyanyiannya sukses membuatnya kehilangan seorang ibu.

"IBUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"…en—Len… hei. Len…"

Len membuka matanya. Terang menyelimuti pemandangannya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, pandangannya kembali normal. Rin berada di sebelahnya. Ketika melihat mata Len sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, gadis itu tersenyum senang dan menghela napas lega.

"Kau masih di sini? Khh…" Len berusaha duduk. "Ngg… mana ibumu?" tanya Len sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Sejujurnya agak terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Maaf…" bisik Rin sambil tersenyum lemas. Rin langsung duduk di sisi tempat tidur Len.

"Hah?" Len agak kaget mendengar ucapan Rin. Apa maaf? Mendadak dirinya merinding. Bagaimana mungkin… Rin yang… aahh… pasti dia berbohong lagi!

"Aku serius." Sahut Rin dengan tegas, seolah-olah dia bisa mendengar ucapan Len. "Mungkin waktu itu aku egois… tapi… janji kita yang dulu… lupakan saja ya? Aku hanya ingin memancingmu…"

"Memancingku?" ulang Len.

Rin tersenyum sebentar, "Ayahmu dan ibuku… sudah lama saling menyukai. Ibuku… banyak bercerita soal keluargamu. Lalu… kau yang tidak ingin menyanyi pun… aku tahu. Dari ayahmu. Kurasa itu masalah pribadi ya? Makanya saat di ruang klub menyanyi tadi, ketika aku menunjukmu berduet, aku lihat teman-temanmu sangat setuju dengan pilihan pasangan duetku." Jelas Rin, sejenak, dia mengambil napas.

"Ibu menceritakan soal ayahmu dan kamu. Makanya saat pulang dari New York, aku langsung memutuskan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku sudah tahu rupamu sejak awal. Ayah dan ibumu bertemu di jejaring sosial. Di sana, dia melampirkan semua foto yang ada. Foto ruang tamu, foto kamarmu, foto ibumu, fotomu, dan lainnya…"

Rin meraih punggung tangan Len.

"Tekananku pasti semakin memberatkanmu. Pingsanmu barusan pasti karena aku menunjukmu sebagai pasangan duetku." Bisik Rin sambil mengelus punggung tangan Len dengan lembut.

Len jadi terpana…

"Kumohon… bernyanyilah… Len…" bisik Rin, kali ini dia seperti ingin menangis. Entah mengapa, gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah pada Len.

Len terhenyak. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu, Rin, memanggil namanya dengan baik.

"Aku akan jadi kakak tiri yang baik untukmu. Aku janji. Tapi… bernyanyilah, Len. Meski Cuma satu kali, saat festival saja. Makanya…"

Rin menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Len. "Makanya… kalau kau takut menyanyi, lihat aku, lalu menyanyilah bersamaku! Akan kuiringi suaramu. Aku yakin… kau bisa melakukannya!"

Len terdiam agak lama. Ingin rasanya cowok ini menangis dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Namun, saat dia ingin melakukan semua itu…

"AH! KAU SUDAH SADAR, LEN! SYUKURLAH, ANAKKUUU!" seru ayah Len lalu langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya.

DHEG!

Len dan Rin, juga ibu Rin, hanya _sweat drop _ketika melihat ayah Len memeluk tubuh anaknya.

* * *

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Istirahatlah dengan tenang ya, Len-kun. Jangan terlalu memikirkan soal pernikahanku dengan ayahmu… kami bisa mengurungkan niat kami kok." Ucap ibu Rin ketika sudah pamitan.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Cowok ini menyodorkan tangan pada ibu Rin. Ibu Rin langsung menjabat pria kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku menunggu kedatanganmu, ibu." Ucap Len dengan senyum ringan.

Ayah Len dan ibu Rin langsung menganga. Tanpa bicara—atau penjelasan apa pun, ayah Len langsung memeluk anak lelakinya sambil menangis bahagia, lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga! Sampai ketemu nanti, ayah dan adik tiri!" seru Rin sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Setelah berkata begitu, ibu Rin langsung menyeret anaknya pergi dengan wajah memerah bahagia.

Blam.

Pintu rumah ditutup.

Ayah Len langsung menatap anaknya dengan pandangan datar, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Len hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bohong, Len. Aku ayahmu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau pingsan."

Len tertawa ringan, "Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Hati dan tubuh ini… sudah menerima semuanya. Aku baru tahu kalau ibu justru bersyukur dengan nyanyianku hari itu. Maka dari itu, izinkanlah aku untuk menyanyi lagi. Mulai saat ini…"

Ayah Len terlihat kaget, namun tak lama senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Kau tidak usah meminta izin dariku. Sebab itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri. Kau tahu? Ibumu… sangat menginginkanmu untuk terus menyanyi, dan membuat mereka merasa tenang dengan nyanyianmu." Balas ayah Len.

"Wow… melankolis sekali, ayah. Melankolis… hahaha!"

Kedua anak dan ayah itu saling tertawa dan bercanda hingga waktunya tidur.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Blam!

Pintu klub menyanyi terbuka. Len melihat semua sudah berkumpul. Miki terlihat paling tajam pandangannya saat menatap masuknya Len barusan.

"Pandanganmu itu…" Len menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal saat melihat tatapan mata Miki. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan menyanyi. Tapi… berduet." Lanjut Len. Semua langsung menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Syukurlah… padahal kami berniat mengganti ide lagi lho, Len. Syukurlah…" ucap Miku dengan sangat lega. Seolah-olah dia habis berurusan dengan ujian tersulit di dunia.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan? Aku akan nyanyi bareng Miku dan Luka. Lalu akan dilanjut dengan Miku duet bareng Luka, Rin dan Len, lalu terakhir, yang lainnya nyanyi sendiri-sendiri. Ayo kita putuskan lagunya!" seru Kaito yang memegang buku yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu.

Maka rapat dimulai! Miku, Kaito dan Luka langsung memutuskan menyanyi lagu _Acute_. Miku dan Luka memilih lagu _Magnet_ favorit mereka. Len dan Rin agak lama memilih lagu, namun kemudian Rin memilih lagu _Adolescence._

Gumi memilih lagu _Alice ni Sayonara, _Meiko dengan semangat memilih lagu _Fukushuu Aku no Musume_. Terakhir Miki, karena dia jarang menyanyi, dia hanya memilih lagu _Luxurious Times._

"Lagu yang kupilih ini… kedengarannya seru." Ucap Rin sambil membaca lirik di salah satu kertas yang Kaito salin untuk Rin dan Len. Rin menoleh pada Len, wajah cowok itu masih agak tegang, badannya juga agak gemetaran.

Rin langsung mendekati Len, "Jangan tegang, santai saja. Kubilang kan, tatap mataku saja kalau kau takut. Aku… kan kakakmu?" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Len menghela napas ringan, "Iya, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma kaget saja, aku bakal menyanyi lagi secepat ini." Balas Len.

"Memangnya kau menduga berapa lama lagi?" tanya Rin.

"Selama-lamanya. Kupikir aku takkan menyanyi selama-lamanya." Jawab Len dengan wajah polos. Rin terkikik samar-samar.

"Kuberi kalian waktu 2 hari untuk menghapal lirik dan menyanyi! Terlebih padamu, Len! Kami berharap padamu." Ucap Kaito. Yang lainnya langsung menoleh pada Len.

Len sendiri terheran, "Ke—kenapa aku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, idiot. Itu hanya karena kita teman!" ucap Gumi sambil menyentil dahi Len. Len meringis.

"Te—terimakasih…" ucap Len lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur memerah. Rin hanya terkikik melihat wajah Len.

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Asal kalian tau, chapter ini jadi setelah aku publish chapter 4!

Terlalu semangat mikir bagian ini sih xDD

Hahahaha… okelah.

Terus, bisa ga, ya, kasih chapter 10 ke atas? =3= niatku sih begitu… tapi entahlah. Semoga alur ceritanya makin menegangkan. Saya, sebagai author, sumpah bingung endingnya. Ada beribu ending yang muncul di kepalaku. Lantas, kenapa judulnya 'I'm Yours, Idiot!'? =3= itu dia…

Sudah deh! Soal ending belakangan! X3

Lalu, lagu yang kuambil itu dari film One Litre of Tears! Lagu yang sedih namun aku suka :3

Serius! Kalian harus nonton film drama Jepang itu! Sedih (keren) banget lho! :3

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Jawab Review**

* * *

**Inked Mage**

Hieee… sayangnya Rin ga ada hubungan darah sama mamanya xD

* * *

**Yuuki Arakawa07**

Ahh… masa sih ga ada typo? Hahaha… ngg… karate sih. Cuma sebentar. Capek banget! xD Itu juga ga bisa bela diri… yahh… Cuma ikutin gerakan aja x9

* * *

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

Udah kujawab pertanyaanmu di PM kaan? xDD eh,,, kok ganti nama lagi jadi Rii sih? Nanti aku salah kira lho x3

* * *

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

Kenapa Len trauma? Udah kujawab di chapter ini x3 Hehehe xDD


	6. Kagamine Rin's Past

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

"I'm thinking the end! It will be bad ending! BAD ENDING! xDDD"

I'm Yours, Idiot!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Kagamine Rin's Past**

Klak.

Len membuka pintu rumahnya. "Oh? Selamat siang, ibunya Rin. Cari ayah ya?" tanya Len, ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Selamat siang, Len-kun." Sapa ibu Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu sembari Len menuntunnya. Len segera menghilang ke dapur, segera dia membuat teh dan membawakannya kembali pada ibu Rin.

"Silahkan." Tawar Len. Dia lalu menaruh cangkir berwarna orange di hadapan ibu Rin.

"Terimakasih, Len-kun." Ucap ibu Rin. Ibu Rin meraih cangkir itu lalu meresap tehnya. "Ngg… lembut sekali rasanya. Ini teh apa?" tanya ibu Rin yang sebenarnya—peminat teh.

Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kata ibuku dulu sih… namanya teh Darjeeling. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa membuat yang seperti itu." Jawab Len, agaknya tersipu.

"Hebat ya…" ucap ibu Rin. Entah kenapa Len melihat wajah ibu itu agak… sedih.

"Eee… ee… ayahku masih ada sedikit tugas kantor. Dia sedang kerja di atas. Mau ku… panggilkan?" tanya Len. Ibu Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sedikit, Len-kun." Tolak ibu Rin dengan lembut. "Aku ingin… cerita sedikit soal Rin."

Len mengangkat alisnya, "Rin?" ulang Len. Ibu Rin mengangguk pelan.

Dia mendehem, "Anakku itu… tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku." Ucap Ibu Rin. Ya. Len tahu itu, dia sudah pernah diceritakan oleh ayahnya. "Singkatnya, aku memungut anak itu ketika dia berusia 8 tahun."

Len terdiam, berniat mendengar lebih lanjut. Ibu Rin melirik Len sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kudengar dari ceritanya… dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Anak tunggal. Waktu itu, takdir menemukan kami, di suatu pesta pernikahan."

"Dia bilang, dia pergi bersama orang tuanya, seperti biasa. Lalu, di tengah pesta, listrik padam. Agak lama listrik padam hingga membuat _ball room _yang sangat luas itu rusuh. Lalu, 20 menit kemudian, ruangan itu menyala. Bukan menyala karena listrik…tapi—"

Ibu Rin berhenti lagi, meresap teh. "…tapi… yang menyala adalah kobaran api yang sangat dahsyat. Entah dari mana datangnya api itu, yang pasti _ball room _langsung rusuh total. Semua, hiruk-pikuk berebutan mencari jalan keluar. Tidak untungnya, aku terperosok akibat di dorong seseorang. Aku diinjak-injak hingga aku pingsan." Lanjutnya.

"Entah berapa lama aku pingsan, saat tersadar, aku masih hidup. Di sebelahku ada Rin—anakku itu. Wajahnya polos tanpa air mata. Malah, dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Melihat api masih berkobar di mana-mana, segera aku bangkit dan spontan… kutarik tangan kecil Rin keluar ruangan."

Len terhenyak. Di benaknya, memikirkan bila dia yang berada dalam kobaran api itu… pasti sangat… menyeramkan.

"Tidak sulit untukku mencari jalan keluar. Saat di luar, hampir semua orang selamat. Syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa. Namun kemudian aku tersadar, orangtua Rin. Kemana mereka? Kutanya pada Rin, namun anak itu hanya nyengir sambil melepas kunciran rambutnya. Dia bilang…"

"_Tadi waktu aku melihat kobaran api, mereka langsung menepis tanganku dan lari. Kurasa mereka meninggalkanku."_

Len terbelalak. "Rin… tidak menangis sama sekali?" tanya Len—sejujurnya, dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa pun akan menangis meraung-raung.

"Katanya air matanya sudah habis akibat terlalu sering menangis. Aku tidak percaya sih, tapi… katanya… dia sering dipukul oleh ayah dan ibunya." Jawab ibu Rin.

Len mengangguk-ngangguk. "Hmm… apakah Rin baik-baik saja?" tanya Len kemudian.

"Aku yakin demikian. Sebab Rin bukanlah anak gadis yang cengeng. Namun kuat dan tangkas. Makanya saat diputuskan dia menjadi anak angkatku, dia langsung memintaku untuk membawanya ke latihan bela diri. Dan… beginilah hasilnya." Jawab ibu Rin dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. Len jadi terhenyak. Dia sekarang tahu bagaimana masa lalu Rin.

Pedih dan gelap.

_Tapi Rin tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa pedih masa lalunya. Di sekolah, di kelas, di ruang klub, dan di hadapanku. Dia itu gadis yang aneh, _pikir Len dalam hati.

"Leeen! Kau sudah masak makan siang be—"

Ibu Rin dan Len segera berdiri. Ayah Len hanya terkaget melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu. Len dan… calon istrinya.

"Aaa…"

Ibu Rin terkikik melihat perubahan ekspresi Ayah Len, "Kalau mau makan siang, kubuatkan deh." Tawar ibu Rin. Len segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Blam.

Len menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghambur ke tempat tidurnya. Hari ini hari Kamis, libur sekolah. Persiapan festival nanti. Sedang festival hari Sabtu nanti. Len segera meraih kertas lirik dan kembali melatih vokalnya.

Namun di tengah lirik, tepatnya lirik yang dinyanyikan Rin, Len teringat kembali apa yang dikatakan Rin dengan senyum yang merekah, pipi merona dan mata yang berbinar.

"_Hei! Hei! Lirik yang bagian sini kita pakai pose keren yuk! Misalnya pose kamen rider atau power rangers atau… pahlawan bertopeng! Ya? Ya? Ya? Hei… ayolah! Jangan garing begitu, ah! Hei, Len! Leeen!"_

Len tertawa kembali mengingat ucapan konyol Rin. "Dia itu… memang cewek aneh." Kata Len sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku kalah olehnya…"

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Len tanpa membuka pintu.

"Makan siang!" ajak ayah Len dari luar. Dengan segera Len melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur. Untuk makan bersama ibu barunya…

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hoi, Len!" sapa Mikuo di pagi hari.

"Yo. Kelihatannya sibuk ya." Sahut Len. Mikuo mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf deh sudah jarang berduaan. Aku kangen sama kamu kok, Len." Goda Mikuo sambil memeluk tubuh Len dari belakang. Len langsung mendelik. Ingin dia menghantam Mikuo, namun gerakannya membeku ketika melihat Rin dan Gumi. Kedua gadis itu pasti ingin ke klub.

Kembali, mata Gumi jadi 'blank', mulutnya menganga lebar, wajahnya juga pucat pasi. Sedang Rin, dia hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Geh! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" gertak Len.

Sontak Gumi dan Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang Mikuo semakin bermanja pada Len, membuat Len semakin jijik dengan pria yang merupakan adik dari Hatsune Miku ini.

* * *

_Len POV_

* * *

Aku hanya mendecak sebal ketika disampingku, Rin, masih tertawa.

"Sudah dong!" gertakku galak. Rin langsung menahan tawanya.

"Ehmmhmhmhmm—hihihmm… ukh! Iya! Iya! Nggak lagi kok!" seru Rin ketika aku mengepalkan tinjuku padanya. Gadis itu langsung bungkam dan memandang langit yang kosong tanpa awan. Terbersit dipikiranku, ketika ibunya menceritakan masa lalu Rin padaku.

Ctuk!

Aku menyentil dahi Rin dengan telunjukku, tidak terlalu kencang, namun tetap meninggalkan rasa sakit. Rin sampai meringis gitu…

"Aduhh! Kau kenapa sih? Marah?" tanya Rin dengan sebal. Dia memegang dahinya sambil menahan rasa pedisnya.

Aku terdiam melihat reaksinya, lalu kemudian, tanpa kusadari, senyumku mengembang sendiri. "Masih semangat toh." Kataku—lalu segera meninggalkannya sendirian. "Ayo kembali ke ruang klub. Latihan masih panjang lho. Ingat, besok udah festival." Ajakku sebelum terlalu jauh dari Rin.

Rin mengangguk dengan wajah masam. Dia masih agak sebal dengan sentilanku, kurasa.

* * *

_Normal POV_

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ucap Len.

Sepi. Len langsung menduga kalau ayahnya pergi berkunjung ke rumah ibu Rin. Len langsung beralih ke dapur, namun… betapa shock-nya Len ketika melihat ayahnya ambruk sambil memegang dadanya. Dan tangan lainnya memegang ujung meja dapur—seperti menahan badannya tadi. Juga, napas ayahnya yang terdengar lemas dan sangat berat.

Len menduga ayahnya sakit. Dengan segera Len mendekati ayahnya dan membantu beliau berdiri. "Ayah segera ke kamar dan istirahat! Aku panggil dokter!" suruh Len setelah membopong ayahnya ke kamar.

Len segera menekan beberapa tombol di telepon. Dan langsung dihibungkan pada rumah sakit.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap dokter setelah memeriksa ayah Len. "Pastikan padanya untuk istirahat yang cukup dan tidak terlalu banyak bergerak." Lanjut dokter itu lalu segera keluar dari rumah Len.

Len menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia merasa kesal.

"Ayah! Sejak dulu kukatakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri, kan! Lihat sekarang? Kau ambruk! Kalau saja aku tidak cepat datang… apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa sekarat!" geretak Len dengan bertubi-tubi. Ayah Len yang disuruh berbaring hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Len.

"Begitulah kamu, nak. Marah-marah, namun niatmu baik. Maafkan ayah…" ucap ayah Len sambil tertawa kecil. Len hanya mendecak.

"Terserah! Tunggu di sini! Aku bawakan makanan!"

Len menghilang dari kamar ayahnya.

"Uhk… uhk… lihat anakmu itu… dia semakin lucu saja…" bisik ayah Len sambil tersenyum hangat—cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

Klak.

Len membuka pintu kamar ayahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat dan sup bawang. Segera Kagamine junior itu menaruh nampan itu di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. "Aku akan larang ayah menikah kalau tidak bisa jaga diri." Ucap Len.

Ayah Len tertawa kencang.

Len mengambil cangkir teh dan menyodorkan pada ayahnya. "Tadi itu bukan _joke, _ayah… aku serius. Kalau ayah tidak bisa jaga diri, pasti akan merepotkan ibu. Memalukan keluarga Kagamine yang sekarang saja kalau sampai ayah merepotkan ibu…" ucap Len sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ayah Len menahan tawanya kali ini.

Tapi dia benar-benar suka gaya bicara Len.

"Entah sejak kapan kau jadi suka khawatiran begini. Lucu lho." Komentar ayah Len cuek. Bulu kuduk Len serempak meremang. Wajah Len langsung merona saking malunya dikatai 'lucu'.

"A—aku… aku nggak lucu!" geretak Len sambil meninggalkan kamar ayahnya.

Blam!

Ayah Len tertawa samar. "Kapan kau bisa bersikap jujur ya, Len?"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Len merasakan perubahan keras di sekolahnya. Agak meriah dari biasanya. Bukan agak—tapi sangat! Sangat meriah dari biasanya! Ini pasti karena kepala sekolah maniak pesta…

"Selamat siang, Len-kun!" sapa Miku saat dia melihat Len.

"Hei, Miku-san. Yang lain sudah kumpul?" tanya Len yang sedang menenteng tas sekolahnya. Miku mengangguk, tapi tak lama…

"Sisa… Rin-chan…" ucap Miku dengan wajah cemas. "Kami tadi melihatnya, namun dia belum ke klub. Dia langsung menghilang entah kemana. Padahal acara kita dimulai jam 11… sekarang sudah jam setengah 10. Masih ada waktu sih… sebaiknya kau cari dulu. Tasmu kusimpan deh."

Len berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menyerahkan tasnya pada Miku dan berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari Rin.

* * *

_Rin POV_

* * *

"Hhh… ahhh… ahh… khh… uhk! Uhk! Aaahhh…" aku meremas pinggangku dan menghapus air mataku yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sial…!" umpatku dengan gemas. "Kenapa di saat seperti ini… dia… datang sih?" keluhku sambil memegang perutku. Kupeluk tubuhku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Sekarang aku ada di kelas. Sendirian. Pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu keberadaanku.

"Tapi… pertunjukannya…" aku kembali menggeram.

Sakit… perih… perutku sakit… aku mau muntah… tolong aku…

Aku menutup mataku yang terasa berat. Tidak boleh! Aku harus kuat! "Cukup, Rin! Ayo cepat bangkit!" seruku pada diri sendiri. Aku mendebamkan meja dan keluar kelas. Meski perutku terasa nyut-nyutan, meski tenggorokanku terasa pahit, meski aku ingin muntah, aku akan bertahan! Aku pasti bisa!

Klak!

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub. Di sana semua terlihat cemas. Namun saat melihatku, wajah cemas mereka langsung hilang. Berganti dengan helaan napas penuh kelegaan.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, Rin! Astagaaa… syukurlah!" ucap Meiko-senpai yang langsung berjalan ke arahku. Aku menggaruk tengkukku.

"Ngg… maafkan aku. Tadi… aku—" ucapanku terhenti. Mendadak rasa mual yang luar biasa menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ngg… tadi aku menerima telepon dari teman lama. Kami banyak ngobrol deh. Maaf ya… maaf!" ucapku sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku satu sama lain di depan wajahku.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf sama Len deh, Rinny! Dia masih mencarimu lho!" ucap Gumi sambil mengecungkan jarinya.

Aku terdiam. _Len? Masa sih?_

Aku mengangguk seadanya. "Akan kususul dia…" ucapku lalu segera pergi. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang berwarna orange, jam 10.45. Agak mepet memang, tapi ini darurat.

"Ah! Kebetulan! Mi—Mikuo-senpai!" panggilku saat melihat punggung orang yang kukenal, Mikuo-senpai, sahabat Len.

Mikuo-senpai menoleh dan langsung melambaikan tangannya padaku, "Hei… kau cari Len yah? Dia tadi ke kelasmu. Lalu… nggak tahu deh." Ucap Mikuo-senpai tepat dan cepat. Aku langsung memutar lajuanku untuk mengejar Len ke kelas.

"Makasih ya, Mikuo-senpai!"

Greeek…

Aku membuka pintu kelas dan kulihat Len tengah duduk di bangkunya, tertidur. _Dia… mencariku sampai tertidur?_

"Oi, _stalker._" Panggilku.

Len membuka matanya dan langsung memegang pundakku cepat, "Kau! Kucari kemana-mana, idiot! Sampai ketiduran gini nih! Kamu itu… hobi banget buat orang susah ya! Ayo balik ke klub!"

Begitu tersadar, cowok itu langsung menyambutku dengan gertakan-gertakannya yang tidak penting. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, namun—kembali rasa mual dan kali ini, rasa nyeri di perut membuat tubuhku limbung.

Aku langsung refleks memegang pinggiran meja terdekat untuk menjadi penopangku. Kulihat Len menoleh padaku. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Len. Dia mendekatiku.

"Ngg… tidak apa-apa. Perasaanmu saja." Elakku seadanya.

"Kau belum makan pagi kan? Wajahmu pucat begitu, pasti belum makan tadi pagi. Masih ada waktu 5 menit! Kita bisa beli roti di kantin!" ujar Len sambil menarik lenganku, namun segera kutepis.

"Jangan! Aku udah kenyang, idiot! Aku nggak sanggup makan lagi! Aku baik-baik saja!" keluhku. Len terlihat tidak percaya, namun kembali kuyakinkan dia, "Aku baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku deh!"

Len akhirnya nyerah dengan ke-keras kepala-anku. "Kalau kau sampai pingsan saat manggung, kau akan kutuntut." Ancam Len lalu berjalan lebih cepat di depanku.

Aku hanya menghela napas berat. "Diam saja deh… aku tahu kok…"

* * *

_Normal POV_

* * *

"Len! Rin!" panggil Kaito dari kejauhan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kaito yang berada dekat dengan panggung festival. Len dan Rin langsung menghampiri Kaito. Di dekat Kaito juga sudah ada semua anggota klub musik. "Kalian telat bener! Habis ini giliran kita lho!"

Len hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sedang Rin hanya diam.

Hanya 3 menit mereka meredakan diri, nama mereka di sebut untuk mempertunjukkan pertunjukannya. Klub menyanyi yang kecil dan tidak terkenal…

Kaito meraih bassnya, Rin dan Len langsung meraih _mike. _Setelah melihat siapa yang ada di atas panggung, sontak semua yang menonton saling berbisik. Mengapa tidak? Yang berada di atas adalah Kagamine Len! Len! Si tukang onar sekolah!

"Ngg… kami memang masih sebuah kelompok kecil yang tidak apa-apanya. Namun, di sini, akan kami tunjukkan, betapa bersinarnya kami di sisi kelompok orang yang berbeda-beda." Ucap Len, basa-basi sebelum menyanyi.

_Kelompok orang yang berbeda-beda…_

Yang dimaksudkannya adalah : "Anak klub menyanyi berisi berbagai macam anak. Ada yang pintar, jenius, bahkan nakal dan tukang onar." Atau semacamnya…

Jreng!

Kaito menggenjrengkan bassnya. Baru saja Rin ingin menyanyi, sebuah gema suara yang sangat keras membuyarkan niatnya itu.

"HENTIKAN FESTIVAL KONYOL INI!"

Lho? Dia… kan…

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Agak berputar-putar!

Ya… ceritanya agak berputar-putar…

Tapi sisi klimaksnya setelah ini nih! Santai aja!

xD

Well… itu aja deh, keep reading!

* * *

**Jawab Review**

* * *

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

Hei, hei, Risa! X3

Iya, ya… baru nyadar kalo chapter 5-nya pendek… gomen! Gomen! Gomen Dx

Kuharap chapter ini lebih panjang dikit dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, hontouni gomennasai! Dx *sujud2

Lagu-nya RinLen, eh? Kuharap sempat kutulis di chapter selanjutnya deh! xDD

* * *

**Yuuki Arakawa07**

Well… makasih selalu atas nasehat dan dukungannya! *terharu

Serius ga ada typo? Untung dehh… ^^ sampai 10 chapter lebih, ya? Niatku gitu sih. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti! Kurasa masih panjang ini! xDD

* * *

**Mage**

Kau nge-spam ya? Haha! Becanda bos! xDD

Betul juga tuh, mending kasih family. Tapi kayaknya saya udah ganti deh. Well… whatever? xD

Romance-nya masih jauuuuh sekali lho… -,-

Hehehe… thankiess, Mage! xD

* * *

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

Hehehe… mungkin ini sudah 6 kali kau muncul ya? Makasihhh! xDD

Aww… betul! Len trauma karena takut nyanyiannya bisa buat orang jadi pergi :3

* * *

**Hanna Kagamine**

Baiklah… nanti kusalahin ffn-nya xDD

Masih panjang nih cerita! *kurasa… PLAK!

Keep reading aja deh! xD *maksa=PLAK!


	7. LET'S FIGHT! 1

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

"Remember: It will be bad ending… what? BAD ENDING! xD"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 7

**LET'S FIGHT! [1]**

"HENTIKAN FESTIVAL KONYOL INI!"

Len dan Rin terkesiap. Mereka hapal betul pemilik suara itu. Semua yang mendengar suara menggelegar itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang sedang merokok. Rin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Rin menatap tajam orang yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, kemudian dia teringat, "Dia ketua geng yang kita lawan dulu itu kan?" bisik Rin pada Len. Len hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kaito yang secara samar melihat anggukan Len langsung melepas bassnya dan memegang pundak pria itu, "Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kaito.

Len dan Rin menoleh pada Kaito secara bersamaan. "Bukan hanya kenal." Kata Len. "Bahkan aku pernah menghajarnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu lalu."

Miku terkesiap. "Jangan-jangan dia datang untuk balas dendam?" tanya Miku yang mulai ketakutan. Rin menatap Len dengan wajah prihatin.

"Tenanglah, Miku-senpai! Dia Cuma sendirian! Kalau bareng-bareng, kita bisa melawannya sama-sama!" ujar Rin dengan niat menenangkan Miku.

"Tidak," kata Len, masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Dia… membawa semua pasukannya." Lanjut Len. Kali ini tubuh Miku terasa berat. Gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Lapangan yang menjadi bangku penonton menjadi rusuh. Semua siswa-siswi yang tadi berniat menonton pertunjukan, sekarang menjadi ketakutan.

Mengapa tidak?

Pasukan-pasukan itu tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Mereka membawa balok kayu, batu-batu kerikil kecil—hingga yang ukurannya sebesar kepalan tangan.

"Jangan-jangan dia ingin balas dendam dengan cara menyerang sekolah?" tanya Gumi. Kaito menoleh pada Gumi, kemudian dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Memang Cuma itu kemungkinannya ya…" ringis Gumi.

Luka dan Miki yang tadi lebih banyak diam langsung berlari menuruni panggung, "Kami akan menyuruh para siswi untuk menjauhi lapangan!" seru Luka—dibarengi Miki.

Len dan Rin terkejut melihat tindakan Luka dan Miki yang terbilang cepat itu. Kaito langsung menoleh pada Len. Len paham arti mata Kaito, dia mengangguk, kemudian membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi Mikuo.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Len ketika telepon terhubung. Suara Mikuo terdengar dari seberang. Jawaban Mikuo sukses membuat hasrat bertarung Len membara. Setelah puas mendengar semua ucapan panjang Mikuo, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Len terjun dari panggung yang tingginya kurang lebih 2 meter.

Rin mengikuti gerakan Len.

"Aku minta, Kaito-senpai dan yang lainnya mengamankan para siswa dan guru-guru. Aku dan Len akan segera pulang!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menjauhi panggung, berlari mendekati gerombolan siswa sekolah lain itu.

Meiko mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Miku! Kaito! Gumi! Lakukan apa yang dikatakan Rin barusan! Aku akan bertarung!" seru Meiko yang sudah berlari meninggalkan panggung. Sepeninggalan Meiko, Kaito menatap dua gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan prihatin, terlebih Miku.

Menangkap arti mata Kaito, Miku langsung berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. "Karena semua berjuang, kita juga! Ayo!" seru Miku, kontan membuat Gumi lega. Ketiganya langsung meninggalkan panggung untuk menyeret para siswa dan guru-guru meninggalkan lapangan yang tak lama lagi…

—akan menjadi medan perang yang dahsyat.

Len menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah berkumpul dengan anggotanya. Mikuo dan lainnya. Cowok berambut hijau tosca itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap selalu, bos!" ucapnya dengan perasaan bangga.

Rin yang berada di sebelah Len langsung menatap nanar ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata perlakuan anggota menyanyi sangat cepat. Lapangan meriah yang dijadikan tempat menonton pertunjukan festival sudah kosong melompong.

"Medan perang sudah siap." Kata Rin. "Bahkan jika darah berceceran pun, akan mudah menghapusnya."

Len mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap si ketua yang tadi berteriak dengan suara yang teramat menggelegar. Dua kubu sudah siap. Ketegangan mulai mencekam di sana-sini. Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik, suara langkah kaki akan menggema di sini.

Di medan perang ini.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… 4 detik… lalu…

5 detik…

Si ketua yang berada pada kubu musuh kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar. "SERBUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Benar pemikiran Len, derap langkah kaki menyerbu. Kubu kepunyaan Len langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Rin yang ada di antara mereka tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengandalkan kekuatan karatenya untuk musuh pertama.

"Hiiiaaah!" Rin meninju rusuk musuhnya. Musuhnya ambruk. Tanpa menunggu musuhnya bangkit, Rin menarik tangan musuhnya itu lalu membantingnya ke belakang.

KRAK!

Rin bisa mendengar itu. Suara tulang yang patah. Namun tidak ada kata mengasihani di medan perang. Tanpa peduli erangan kesakitan dari musuhnya itu, Rin menginjak paru-paru musuhnya. Melalui ekor matanya, Rin bisa melihat ada musuh yang lain. Musuh Rin berganti.

Rin mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju wajah musuhnya. Musuhnya masih bertahan. Dengan segera Rin meninju perut musuhnya menggunakan siku, lalu berlanjut menendang dagunya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Rin melakukan tendangan berputar. Rin hampir saja meninju musuhnya lagi—namun sebuah kerikil tuntas mengenai ubun-ubunnya.

Rin jatuh terduduk, memegang ubun-ubunnya yang mendadak terasa sakit dan nyeri. Rin mendengar suara seseorang tengah mengerang. Rin tahu, dirinya akan dilukai. Dengan perasaan pasrah, Rin menutup matanya.

"GRAAAAHHH!"

PRAK!

Rin membuka matanya, melihat Meiko menahan serangan balok kayu dari musuh menggunakan lengannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Meiko dengan khawatir.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pertolongan Meiko, Rin berdiri dan mengangguk mantap. Dia merampas balok kayu dari musuhnya itu. Segera diserahkannya musuh itu pada Meiko. Meiko tersenyum penuh minat. Dia mengeluarkan semua jurus karate yang dipelajarinya di _dojo._

Rin menoleh ke sana-sini. Yang dilihatnya hanya seragam hitam, _gakuran, _dari sekolah lain. Tidak ada tanda-tanda blazer milik sekolahnya. Rin berlari menembus lautan hitam itu. Meski sesekali kepalanya ditimpuk oleh sesuatu yang keras dan menyakitkan, Rin memaksa untuk mencari sosok Len…

* * *

Len menatap nanar musuh-musuhnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pentolan SMP ini meninju dengan membabi-buta pada 3 lawannya. Tanpa ampun bagai iblis, dia mematahkan tulang-tulang musuhnya itu. Dia tahu hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Makanya, sebelum dia yang kena serangan menyakitkan seperti itu, dia akan melakukannya duluan.

Di belakangnya, Mikuo, juga tengah berusaha keras melawan 2 musuh yang besar-besar.

Meski kecil, Mikuo tidak boleh diremehkan. Cowok yang merupakan adik Hatsune Miku itu sangat gesit. Serangan tangan sangat kuat, serangan kaki sangat akurat. Untuk sementara ini, dia mudah memangkas tuntas lawannya.

"Len! Kau lihat di mana Rin-chan?" tanya Mikuo sementara bertarung. Sebenarnya dia malas berbicara saat bertarung. Namun dia ingat, Rin tadi berada di kubunya. Tentu Mikuo belum tahu kalau sesungguhnya, Rin itu sangat ahli bertarung. Bahkan lebih dari dirinya!

Len tidak menjawab. Namun setelah mengambrukkan satu dari tiga lawannya, cowok berambut blond itu menjawab, "Tidak! Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja!"

Kata-kata itu… tidak serius di ucapkannya. Terlebih dia teringat kalau Rin… sempat merasa sakit.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia kembali fokus pada musuhnya. Meninju menggunakan siku, seperti gaya bertarung Rin, menendang dua kali sekaligus, tendangan cangkul, menangkis, semua gerakan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang, tanpa rasa bosan dan lelah.

Kadang gerakannya terganggu akibat lemparan batu kerikil. Namun dia bukanlah orang yang pemula dalam bertarung dalam jumlah banyak seperti ini. Baginya, ini salah satu kebiasaan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Miku dan yang lainnya, yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah merasa was-was. Beberapa siswa yang merupakan musuh mulai masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kelas Miku rusuh. Tidak ada yang merasa tenang. Jelas.

Mustahil merasa tenang saat kemungkinan nyawa mereka melayang akibat hujan batu kerikil.

Miku tidak bisa melihat di mana Rin, atau Len, atau Meiko. Padahal dari seragam, jelas yang mana yang merupakan kubu kawan. Namun, sosok Rin—atau Len—atau Meiko—seakan tenggelam dalam lautan hitam dari _gakuran _itu.

Gumi menepuk pundak Miku. Wajah mereka sama, prihatin.

"Mana Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Dia memilih untuk berjaga di depan sekolah. Menghadang siswa sekolah lain untuk masuk ke sini." Jawab Gumi.

Miku kembali menatap jendela. Kemudian matanya menangkap keberadaan Rin! Sontak Miku menajamkan pandangannya. Dia bisa melihat blazer Rin tidak sepenuhnya berwarna abu-abu. Dasi Rin juga tidak terikat dengan rapi sekarang. Ada bercak merah di sekitar tubuh Rin.

"Gimana ini…? Rin! Rin! Rin-chaan!" panggil Miku dengan suara serak, ingin menangis. Gumi langsung menenangkan Miku.

"Sssh… Miku! Tenang dong… kamu tidak boleh menangis di saat seperti ini! Justru sebaliknya! Kau harus tenang agar mereka semangat!" seru Gumi, berniat menenangkan Miku. Kali ini Miku terisak sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Rasa takut terlalu berat untuknya.

Luka langsung menghampiri Miku dan Gumi. Di sampingnya ada Miki. "Miku, kita harus tenang. Len, Rin, dan Meiko. Hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di luar. Kita harus percaya pada mereka. Jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, sama saja artinya kau menyia-nyiakan pertolongan mereka." Ujar Luka sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Begitu pula Miki. Berniat membantu Miku berdiri dengan uluran tangan itu.

Miku masih terisak, namun kemudian isakannya terhenti. Dia menatap mata Gumi, Luka dan Miki secara bergantian. "Baik…" kata Miku sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

* * *

Kali ini Rin merasakan perutnya nyut-nyutan.

"Akh!" erang Rin ketika merasakan kepalanya pusing, merasa mual, dan perutnya sakit. "Kenapa sih kau datang saat penting begini!" geretak Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Rin merasa lemas, badannya jatuh. Sedang dari dua arah berlawanan, Rin mendengar dua orang tengah mengerang.

Rin kembali merasakan bahwa dirinya akan dilukai! Dengan dua orang sekaligus!

Tapi… Rin bukanlah Rin jika langsung menyerah.

Ketika merasa jaraknya pas, Rin segera berguling ke samping, hingga dua orang dengan bermodalkan balok kayu itu nyaris melukai satu sama lain. Rin terkekeh melihat pemandangan menggelikan itu.

Namun, Rin merasakan keberadaan seseorang dari belakang. Rin menoleh. Dia melihat seorang siswa tengah mengayunkan balok kayu, dengan niat menghancurkan kepala Rin. Dahi Rin mengerut dengan sendirinya.

"JANGAN SENTUH KAKAKKU!"

Rin terkesiap mendengar suara ini. Len…

Len langsung terjun dan menendang musuh yang nyaris menghancurkan kepala Rin itu. Dia tersengal, tanpa memedulikan apa pun, Len menoleh pada Rin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin!" tanya Len dengan nada tinggi.

Rin mengangguk. Mendengar suara Len, entah mengapa, sakit diperutnya, rasa mual, dan rasa pusingnya langsung hilang dengan sempurna. Berganti dengan rasa semangat yang tidak akan bisa digantikan dengan perasaan apa-apa lagi. Segera Rin mengambil balok kayu yang tercecer.

Rin menatap dua orang yang tadi ingin melukainya. Sambil menyeringai, Rin berkata; "Akan kulayani kalian dengan senang hati."

Rin tampak serius. Sorot matanya berubah serius. Sorot mata seperti ini akan ditunjukkannya ketika dia latihan kendo. Dianggapnya balok kayu adalah _shinai, _pedang bambunya. Dua musuh Rin itu langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat gerakan cepat Rin.

Mereka tidak mampu berkutik ketika Rin melakukan _gyakudo, _salah satu teknik kendo yang memakai sasaran menebas di sisi perut.

Salah satu musuh Rin jatuh terjerembap sambil meringis kesakitan. Kesakitan yang ditimbulkan Rin tidak bersifat sementara. Rasa sakit itu akan berlangsung lama dan bisa saja membuatmu menangis saking tak tahannya. Jujur saja, kalau Rin memakai katana saat ini, musuhnya itu sudah akan terbelah dua!

"Do!" seru Rin ketika berhasil menebas sisi perut musuhnya itu. Senyum Rin mengembang. Dia mengarahkan matanya pada musuhnya yang satu lagi. Tanpa rasa ragu, Rin mengayunkan balok kayu itu, berniat menghancurkan kepala lawannya.

PRAAAAAAK!

"MEN!" seru Rin, intinya, dia berhasil menebas kepala musuhnya. Namun karena tidak terlalu serius, musuhnya hanya merasakan rasa sakit panjang saja. Setelah membabat habis dua lawannya itu, Len langsung menarik Rin, menembus lautan hitam ini.

Rin mengikuti langkah Len yang sangat cepat.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len sementara berlari.

"Dari tadi, tahu…" jawab Rin.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kok. Sakit perut, mual, dan pusing, kan? Wajahmu pucat seperti itu. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Balas Len dengan serius.

Rin tersenyum samar, agaknya dia lega karena Len menyadari hal itu. "Ya… tadinya aku merasa begitu. Tapi kau datang dan mengatakan suatu kata yang membuatku lega. Terimakasih ya, Len…" sahut Rin dengan nada tenang.

Wajah Len sontak memerah karena malu.

"_JANGAN SENTUH KAKAKKU!"_

Itu yang dikatakannya dengan spontan tadi…

* * *

Kaito menatap musuh-musuhnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia terpaksa mencegat musuh-musuh yang berniat masuk ke sekolah itu. Namun beberapa anggota klub basket membantunya.

Kaito meninju beberapa orang lalu kemudian menendangnya. Gerakan Kaito sangat cepat, sehingga sulit dibaca lawan. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito melihat…

Miki!

Gadis itu tengah memukul beberapa siswa menggunakan buku matematika yang sangat tebal. Dan tentu saja, sakit!

Ujung bibir Kaito terangkat. Entah kenapa saat melihat Miki, si gadis pendiam itu yang tengah berjuang sendiri, dia merasa tertantang. Kaito semakin panas!

Kaito menendang dengan sasaran perut dan dagu pada lawannya. Setelah itu dia berhasil membanting lawannya dengan tenaga penuh!

Miki yang melihatnya tertegun. Namun konsentrasinya masih terpasang pada musuh-musuh yang akan dilawannya dengan buku matematika tebal favoritnya.

* * *

Len tersengal, tak terkecuali Rin.

Dua Kagamine ini sudah berhadapan dengan musuh asli mereka. Rin langsung melemaskan otot-otot jemarinya. Di sampingnya, Len, tengah melakukan pemanasan kecil. Yaitu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terasa kram.

"Wah, wah, wah… kotor sekali kalian." Ucap si ketua yang tadi berteriak dengan suara menggelegar.

"Oi. Honne… kelihatannya mereka capek tuh. Apa kita babat habis saja?" tanya si rambut gondrong merah yang dengan mudah dihabisi Rin dulu.

Rin jadi panas mendengar ucapan si gondrong itu.

"Boleh juga tuh Ted, dua lawan dua, menarik." Kata Honne—si ketua itu. Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru saja Rin ingin maju, gadis itu ditahan Len.

"Jangan gampang panasan. Ada yang direncanakannya…" bisik Len. Dengan cepat Len menelpon Mikuo. Telepon terhubung. Len masih bisa mendengar Mikuo menendang—atau meninju musuhnya. Meski telepon bertengger di salah satu telinganya.

"Ya… hentikan saja. Ganti di depan. Suruh anak buah yang lain begitu. Oke. Bagus." Ujar Len. Dengan cepat, dia memutuskan hubungan telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Ehem." Len berdehem—berniat basa-basi. "Nggak salah nih? Ketua ada di belakang. Pasukanmu pada sibuk di depan lho. Mana ketuanya pakai sembunyi lagi." Ujar Len sambil terkikik.

Honne tertawa keras.

Srak! Srak! Dari balik semak-semak, dua pria besar muncul dengan seringaiannya yang lebar. Rin dan Len refleks waspada. Honne tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ted terkikik penuh semangat. "Nah… dua lawan dua kan?" ulang Honne—masih sibuk menghisap rokoknya.

Len mengatupkan rahangnya. "Rin—kau masih kuat, kan?" tanya Len tanpa menoleh pada Rin. Rin terdiam, dia menatap ganas salah satu pria besar yang—kemungkinan—akan menjadi lawannya sekarang ini.

"Sangat. Justru… aku semakin panas." Jawab Rin dengan senyum penuh minat. Len terkekeh, harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya lagi.

Honne berdehem sejenak, lalu kemudian, tanpa aba-aba apa pun, dua pria besar—anak buahnya, langsung menyerbu Len dan Rin bersamaan. Len mengangkat lengannya, menangkis serangan pertama dari pria besar itu. Rin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Len mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dia langsung meninju perut pria besar itu sekuat tenaga. Rin menendang dagu pria besar itu. Dua pria besar itu agak terlempar, namun, mereka itu lawan yang sangat kuat!

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Awalnya… aku ingin kasih satu chapter aja pertarungan ini.

Tapi… ga jadi deh. Alasannya? Well… mungkin supaya bikin penasaran?

#PLAK! xD

Maaf ya… hehehe xDD

Pendek ya? Maaf... -,- aku nggak pintar buat fic yang panjang... *nangis dipojokan. Keadaanku lagi labil nih x9 (stress pikir _tugas _sekolah)

MAAF YA x)

**(Oke, kolom jawab review kuhapus. Kalo ada pertanyaan, kujawab dimanaaa gitu *PLAK! Terus… selebihnya, aku hanya berkata (mungkin): "Makasih udah membaca! Atau terimakasih dukungannya! Atau… sembarang deh w *PLAK!")**


	8. LET'S FIGHT! 2

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_I'm Yours, Idiot!_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

Chapter 8

**LET'S FIGHT! [2]**

Sudah hampir dua jam perang besar terjadi. Namun untuk sementara ini, posisi kubu kawan unggul. Agaknya, lautan hitam dari _gakuran _itu sudah mulai reda. Cukup banyak musuh yang menyerah dan mundur. Ternyata, pasukan-pasukan Len sangat hebat!

Mikuo terengah-engah. Di sampingnya ada beberapa temannya. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat—bahkan merasakan—keberadaan Len. Namun dia yakin—sangat dan saaangat yakin—kalau Len pasti bisa menuntaskan lawannya dengan sangat cepat.

Lalu sekarang—yang dikhawatirkannya adalah Rin.

Lagi, dia tidak tahu dimana gadis itu berada.

"Mikuo! Awas belakangmu!" seru Meiko yang ternyata sudah ada di dekat Mikuo. Gadis berambut pendek ini langsung melompat ke belakang Mikuo dan menahan serangan balok kayu dari lawan.

BUAAAAGHH!

Kepala Meiko terhantam dengan kencang. Darah mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Meiko merasa agak terhuyung. Namun dengan cepat, dia mengembalikan ke-stabilannya. Dia menatap ganas orang yang memukulnya dan membalas dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi.

Mikuo menahan punggung Meiko dan langsung menendang orang yang tadi melukai kepala Meiko. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo setelah orang yang melukai Meiko pingsan. Meiko memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit—dengan senyutan yang terus meradang.

"Kurang lebih, iya. Kita tidak boleh lengah, meski pasukan mereka sudah menipis, tetap saja… kita harus fokus!" kata Meiko. Mikuo mengangguk setuju, ada rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Meiko melindunginya. Meski Meiko itu kakak kelas, tapi setua apa pun Meiko, gadis tetaplah gadis.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku masih bisa bertahan." Ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum singkat. "Soal festival… itu gampang." Meiko langsung meninggalkan Mikuo, gadis itu pergi menuju depan sekolah. Di mana musuh bergerombol ingin menyeruak masuk.

Mikuo tersengal. Di genggamannya ada ponsel hitamnya yang sudah agak retak dan rusak. Pip! Mikuo menghubungi Len, namun pria itu tidak mendapat respon. "Ck!" dia mendecak, ingin dicarinya Len, namun musuh menghadangnya.

* * *

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" seru Rin sambil menendang pria besar yang menjadi musuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Rin berlari kebelakang pria itu, lalu menendangnya ke depan, kemudian Rin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat tinggi.

Hup!

Rin melompat, lalu memanjangkan satu kakinya ke bawah. Hingga saat dia mendarat, kakinya itu menghantam kepala musuhnya.

BUGH! Knock Out!

Rin menginjak punggung musuhnya yang jatuh terjerembap itu. Dia kemudian menatap Len yang masih bertarung sengit dengan lawannya. Rin mendecak, dihampirinya Len lalu ikut bergabung. "Aku bantu!" seru Rin. Len menoleh sebentar sambil menangkis tinjuan musuhnya dengan punggung lengannya.

"Yah… ayo aja." Kata Len sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Rin menangkap senyuman itu. Len menendang musuhnya dengan sasaran pundak. Gubrak! Musuhnya jatuh ke samping. Rin langsung menarik tangan pria besar itu lalu membanting tubuhnya ke depan.

_Judo!, _pekik Len dalam hati.

Sialnya, dua orang besar itu masih bisa berdiri. Bahkan salah satunya mencengkeram leher Rin. Dheg! Len terhenyak, apalagi pria besar itu mengancam, "Kalau kau banyak bergerak, leher anak ini akan putus." Katanya.

Len mendecak kesal. Sedang gadis yang tengah dalam posisi mematikan itu, sedang menunjukkan senyum penuh niatnya pada Len. Len menangkap senyuman itu, lalu dia kembali merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan kakinya.

Salah satu pria besar yang nganggur itu heran melihat tingkah Len. Hingga akhirnya pria itu menahan kedua tangan Len. Namun, dua Kagamine yang tengah dalam posisi mematikan itu, masih menampakkan wajah penuh ketenangan. Hingga dua pria besar itu jengkel, keduanya bercakap—memikirkan untuk diapakan dua Kagamine itu.

Saat mereka lengah, GRAUP!

Rin menggigit lengan pria yang menahannya dengan sangat kencang. Pria besar itu meringis sambil memegang lengannya. Ada bekas gigitan Rin di sana. Tanpa menunggu pria besar itu mereda, Rin langsung menendang wajah pria besar yang menahan kedua tangan Len.

BRUGH!

Pria yang ditendang Rin jatuh ke belakang. Len bebas. Lalu kemudian, cowok itu berlari mendekati pria besar yang dari tadi sibuk meringis. "Jangan lengah!" seru Len sambil menendang dagu pria besar itu, lalu meninju perutnya, melakukan tendangan berputar, lalu terakhir, di sambut Rin. Gadis itu menendang belakang kepala pria besar itu hingga jatuh ke depan.

K.O!

Rin menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya. Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang pengecut di sana. Dua orang itu tengah mematung sambil gemetaran.

"Yosh…" sahut Len. "Ayo kita main!"

* * *

_4 minutes later…_

Dua pengecut itu sudah menyerah di hadapan Len dan Rin. Hanya berlangsung 4 menit. Dua orang itu langsung K.O. Rin tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Len langsung menghubungi Mikuo. Ada nada penuh kelegaan yang terdengar dari suara pria berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Kita kembali." Ajak Len sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Rin melepas pita putihnya hingga rambut blond Rin polos tanpa aksesoris. Len langsung menghampiri Rin dan mengambil pitanya. Dengan keadaan hening—dan dengan gerakan lembut, Len memasangkan pita Rin dengan rapi seperti sedia kala.

"Yak." Kata Len. Dia memelintir ujung poni Rin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Banyak darah dan lecet di tubuhmu."

Rin tersenyum samar, "Kau juga. Tenang saja. Luka-luka ini mudah diatasi." Ujar Rin dengan tenang.

"Ibumu tidak marah?" tanya Len lagi. Rin tertawa hambar.

"Mungkin iya… tapi mungkin juga tidak?"

Len terdiam mendengar ocehan kecil Rin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria yang akan menjadi adik Rin ini menarik pergelangan tangan kakaknya dengan perlahan. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan lokasi itu, menuju sekolah—dimana gerombolan mereka sudah berkumpul di sana.

* * *

Lapangan sudah bersih. Hanya tersisa batu-batu kerikil, juga, bercak-cercak darah di sana-sini. Benar-benar seperti terjadi perang besar di sini. Toh, memang kenyataan kan?

Mikuo berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hei, bos. Kelihatannya sukses besar ya?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Len hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum simpul. Di sebelahnya, Rin, juga ikutan tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Mikuo ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Rin. Dari mana dia? Kenapa bajunya ikut rongsok? Tapi… ketika melihat senyum gadis itu, semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya memudar dan hilang. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Yang lain gimana?" tanya Len.

"Aman. Sekolah tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. _Defense _yang dibangun di depan pintu sekolah bukanlah isapan jempol belaka." Jawab Mikuo dengan lega. Len menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

Perang berakhir.

Miku—juga semua yang mengungsi di dalam menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan mereka kuat-kuat. Namun kemudian, Gumi, Miku, Luka dan Miki, yang sempat melihat guru-guru keluar dari ruangan masing-masing, spontan menahan napas mereka.

PLAAAAAK!

Semua bisa mendengar tamparan maut yang ditujukan pada Kagamine Len itu. Suaranya terlalu keras, dan pasti, sangat menyakitkan.

Gumi menahan napasnya, dia mulai takut. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang ada di atas sana langsung melihat keluar jendela. Beberapa di antara mereka hanya ternganga, atau mendecak-decak, ada juga yang bersorak kecil.

"Len…" bisiknya dengan suara parau. Di sebelahnya, Luka, Miki dan Miku, juga lemas tanpa perlawanan.

* * *

**PLAAAAAK!**

Len hanya pasrah ketika menerima tamparan maut itu. Tamparan ini adalah bukti dari para guru kalau mereka sudah tidak tahan menahan amarah mereka. "Kelewatan!" kata guru yang menampar Len. Entah atas dasar apa, Rin tidak mampu melindungi Len saat itu.

"Kau, Kagamine Len! Berkali-kali kami menegurmu, berkali-kali kami memberi sangsi untukmu, berkali-kali kami membentak, memukul, dan menahan sabar untukmu, namun apa? Apa yang kau berikan untuk kami! Perang, Len! PERANG!" seru guru yang emosinya sudah meluap itu.

Rin terhenyak ketika melihat satu pipi Len memerah dan… berdarah.

"Ini sudah sangat kelewatan, Len." Kata seorang guru laki-laki. "Kalau begini caranya, kau harus dike—" "STOOOP!" potong Rin dengan cepat.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri di depan Len. Yang melihat tindakan Rin itu langsung ternganga kaget. Mereka baru sadar kalau Rin tidak mengungsi di sekolah. Gadis itu rongsok. Entah karena terkena serangan—atau karena ikut bertarung.

"Kalian… kalian tidak mengerti!" seru Rin dengan volume suara yang tinggi. Hening. Semua yang mendengar seruan gadis berambut blond itu hanya diam beribu bahasa. "Len… waktu itu… Len hanya menolongku dari mereka yang berniat mencelakaiku! Lalu kemudian… timbul dendam tersendiri! Jadi salahkan aku! Bukan Len!"

"Jangan membela orang yang salah, Kagamine Rin!" gertak seorang guru lain.

Rin menautkan alisnya, "Jangan hanya karena Len sering melakukan kesalahan, sekarang kalian pun menyalahkannya! Kali ini dia tidak salah, tapi aku! Aku yang sudah—" Len membungkam mulut Rin dari belakang. Rin terbelalak.

"Tidak. Sejak awal ini memang salahku. Dia mencariku. Aku sampai harus melibatkan banyak orang. Itu sudah bukti bahwa aku yang bersalah." Elak Len—masih membungkam mulut Rin.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kaito dan Miki mendekati gerombolan di tengah lapangan itu. "Hentikan." Kata Miki dengan suara tenang. "Kalau guru-guru sekalian ingin sekali membunuh Len saat ini, silahkan. Semuanya terlihat jelas kalau anda semua membenci Len. Namun, kalau hanya sekedar mengancam, atau menceramahinya, lakukan saja lain kali. Mereka harus diobati dahulu." Kata Miki sambil menarik lengan Len dan Rin.

"Soal festival, ini kesalahan klub menyanyi. Pasti kalian berpikir demikian, kan? Karena di klub menyanyi ada Len. Lalu, kenapa kalau ada Len? Tidak selamanya tindakan orang yang di luar dan di dalam itu sama." Lanjut Kaito sambil mengajak kawan-kawan Len ikut dengannya. "Kami permisi." Kata Kaito lalu meninggalkan (kurang lebih) 5 guru yang ada di tengah lapangan itu.

* * *

Sret!

Miku selesai memerban lengan Len. Selama di UKS, meski banyak orang, namun yang melanda hanyalah kesunyian. Len dan Rin tidak banyak mengoceh seperti biasanya. Gumi yang kalau di klub cerewet, sekarang lebih—atau sengaja—diam.

Dahi Rin dan Meiko diperban oleh Luka. Yang menerima perban lebih banyak adalah Len dan Rin. Mengapa tidak? Bisa dibilang… mereka adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini.

Rin mendapat perban di dahinya, dada, leher, pundak sampai lengan, juga lutut. Di wajahnya ada 2 lembar plester luka. Len, mata kirinya terpaksa diperban akibat menerima belasan kerikil yang mengenai matanya itu, dahinya, dada, seluruh tangan kirinya, dan mata kakinya, harus diperban pula. Lalu pipi Len yang habis ditampar itu, juga sudah diplester.

"Hmmhh…" Mikuo menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata… seperti ini hasilnya." Kata Mikuo dengan suara berdesis. Luka tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Ini salahku." Keluh Len sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Badannya berguncang sedih. Rin yang ada di sampingnya langsung menenangkan pria itu dengan mengelus punggungnya.

Rin menatap semua orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah kelam, "Tolong… biarkan dia sendiri." Bisik Rin pada orang terdekat—Mikuo, sehalus mungkin, supaya Len tidak mendengarnya. Mikuo mengangguk lalu memohon pada yang lain untuk meninggalkan Len.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dari luar.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Kata Miku akhirnya. "Mereka semua tidak tahu seperti apa Len sebenarnya. Len itu… anak yang sangat baik…"

Kaito mendengus, "Memangnya akan ada yang percaya?" tanya Kaito. Miku menutup wajahnya lalu menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu…

"Aku mau pergi." Ujar Miki sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Gumi dan Luka bersamaan.

Miki menoleh sebentar, "Kita tidak bisa hanya tidak diam, kan? Kepala sekolah tidak boleh hanya mengetahui satu sifat dari muridnya saja." Jawab Miki. Yang lain tidak mengerti, hingga Miki mengendus lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu, Miki!" cegah Mikuo. "Kami ikut!" katanya. Miki hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengedikkan alisnya, mempersilahkan.

* * *

_Oh, Tuhan… kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?_

Pundak Len mengendur, tanda dia sudah menyerah, ada air mata penyesalan yang keluar dari pelupuknya. Rin hanya diam tanpa melakukan perlakuan khusus pada adiknya itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak terbiasa untuk dimanjakan, apalagi memanjakan orang…

Rin mendengus pasrah. Kemudian, tak sengaja, dia menyanyikan sebaris lagu festival mereka, _Adolescence. _Artinya… remaja.

"_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku…"_

Begitu liriknya. Len pun juga hapal. Segera, tubuh cowok itu kembali tegak, meski masih agak lemah. Rin melirik sedikit perubahan Len. Dia langsung menyanyikan bagiannya.

"_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku, fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru, amairo no kami kagami utsushite, junban tagai ni suite yuku…"_

Rin berhenti, kemudian menatap Len yang masih menutup wajahnya. "Nyanyikan, Len! Lagu festival kita! Kita sudah latihan berhari-haridengan semangat! Ayolah! Masa' mau kau buang saja hasil latihan kita begitu saja? Sia-sia dong!" ajak Rin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Len.

Len masih diam, tidak bergeming. Rin mendengus lemas, "Kau… tidak salah." Kata Rin dengan suara tenang. "Kau… sudah melakukan hal yang bagus!" Puji Rin sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu.

Len mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah… tampannya pada Rin. Dheg! Rin berdegup satu kali saat menyadari usahanya agak berhasil. "Nah, wajahmu sudah terlanjut terangkat… sekarang angkat semangatmu!" seru Rin lagi—mendorong Len agar pria _rapuh _itu berdiri.

Rin menarik—paksa—lengan Len hingga sekarang pria itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Rin. "Len…" panggil Rin. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, kau tidak salah. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang bagus."

Len mendecak, segera dia memeluk kepala kakaknya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. "Terimakasih." Kata Len lalu melepas pelukannya. Hanya 1 menit pelukan hangat itu menyentuh hati Rin. Agaknya Rin kaget dengan perlakuan Len tadi, namun dia merasa nyaman.

Len mendehem, lalu menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Rin terhenyak, kemudian, dua Kagamine itu bernyanyi bersama-sama, secara bergantian, serempak, dan tentu saja, berperasaan.

* * *

Klek.

Pintu UKS terbuka. Luka terdiam di depan pintu UKS, lalu tersenyum singkat. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu UKS lagi.

"Kenapa kau tutup? Kita harus mengabarkan ini pada Len dan Rin!" ucap Gumi yang sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan sesuatu pada kedua Kagamine itu.

"Sssh…" bisik Luka sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Bukan hanya Gumi, kali ini semua yang ada di luar UKS terbengong. Luka menunjuk ke dalam melalui kaca kecil yang tertempel di pintu UKS.

Akhirnya semua mengerti.

Len dan Rin tengah terlelap dengan pinggir kepala yang menempel satu sama lain. Mereka paham betul kalau sampai dua orang itu terlelap kehabisan tenaga. "Ya sudah. Kita cerita saja kalau mereka sudah bangun." Ucap Meiko setelah menghela napas lega.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin mereka akan senang mendengar berita dari kepala sekolah ini." Sahut Miki sambil memeluk buku matematika favoritnya.

"Yah… festival dibatalkan, sedih memang. Tapi klub menyanyi mendapat penghargaan tersendiri. Selamat ya!" ujar Mikuo dengan riang.

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ini semua berkat Len dan Rin. Dua orang itu cepat memberi pengarahan." Tolak Kaito.

Mikuo menatap Kaito. Dia kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, "Len yah… syukurlah kalian tahu sifat Len seperti apa. Pemarah dan menyeramkan. Namun penyayang dan menyenangkan." Kata Mikuo sambil menatap langit-langit sekolah.

"Iya, ya… sayang sekali dia tidak mau menunjukkan perilaku sesungguhnya pada publik." Ringis Miku sambil memelintir rambutnya.

"Uh huh. Tapi semoga saja… perilaku Len yang sesungguhnya akan ketahuan." Kata Gumi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka menuju kelas masing-masing, meninggalkan dua Kagamine yang terlelap di sisi ranjang sekolah. Biarkanlah mereka istirahat sejenak…

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Kubuat bersamaan dengan chapter 7! Hehehe… lagi rajin sih (tapi hasil tidak meyakinkan)

x3

Lagi malas ngabacoooot… jadiii… kritik, saran, masukan, atau apa pun, kuterima dengan senang hati.

Xd Ah, gomen kalo ada miss-typo(s) ato malah typo(s) ^^-


	9. Another Festival?

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 9

* * *

**Another Festival?**

―

"Hah! Festival ulang tahun sekolah batal? Tapi diganti festival kebudayaan?"

Miku dan Luka mengangguk-ngangguk semangat. Mereka baru saja pulang dari ruang kepala sekolah karena dipanggil. Dan… begitulah. Kepala sekolah yang maniak festival itu tidak bisa membatalkan festival ultah sekolah begitu saja, maka, atas saran Miku dan Luka, festival kebudayaan siap diluncurkan dalam waktu dekat!

"Apa anak-anak dari kelas lain sudah tahu?" tanya Rin.

"Nnn… sepertinya akan diumumkan dalam waktu tiga detik lagi." Jawab Miki sambil melirik jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tiga detik?"

"_Perhatian, kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolah bahwa festival ulang tahun sekolah dibatalkan, namun festival kebudayaan akan diselenggarakan segera. Maka dari itu, diharapkan tiap kelas memutuskan untuk membuka apa disaat festival kebudayaan. Sekali lagi—"_

Semuanya _sweatdropped. _"Ehem." Kaito berdehem sejenak. "Jadi… rapat dadakan di kelas masing-masing pasti akan digelar. Bubar yuk." Ajak Kaito pada teman-teman satu klubnya. Meiko yang tadi duduk tenang di sofa langsung bangkit.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau aku tidak ada… voting pasti tidak diluncurkan. Ayo, Kaito!" Meiko menyeret seragam pria berambut biru itu keluar dari ruangan. Maklumlah, Meiko itu ketua kelas di kelasnya dan harus selalu siap ditempat jika ada yang seperti ini.

"Kami juga pergi. Dadah…" pamit Len, diikuti dengan Rin. Kedua Kagamine itu bangkit dari duduk mereka lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Blam.

―

Selama berjalan, Rin—maupun Len, tidak ada yang bersuara. Bukannya _ill feel _atau bingung harus membicarakan apa, tapi memang, tidak ada topik asyik sekarang ini. Kecuali…

"Ah! Dua hari lagi!" seru Rin kemudian. Dia menepuk telapak tangannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

Len mengangkat alisnya, mengingat ada apa dua hari lagi. Tak lama, pria berambut blond itu tersenyum, "Iya, ya. Tidak terasa banget kalau ibumu… dan ayahku… akan menikah dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini." Tambah Len.

"Hehehe, iya. Semakin dekat dengan acara pernikahan, ibuku semakin gugup lho. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, 'apa aku bisa melangsungkan acara pernikahan dengan sukses, ya?'. Melihatnya yang selalu mondar-mandir sambil bergerumbel begitu… lucu lho! Hahaha." Rin tertawa mengingat tingkah ibunya selama lima hari terakhir ini.

"Ayahku juga sama. Kadang kalau aku lagi asyik nonton TV, dia datang dan mengguncang pundakku sambil berkata, 'Len… Len… do'akan ayah ya! Harus ya! Atau aku tidak memberikanmu uang jajan lagi, lho!'. Begitulah… dia masih menganggapku bocah." Ujar Len sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rin tertawa mendengarnya.

Tak sadar keduanya merasa 'cocok' satu sama lain. Sepertinya… kontak batin antar saudara mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Nee… Len." Panggil Rin sambil berlari-lari kecil karena langkah Len terlalu cepat. Len menoleh.

"Hm?" Len menoleh dan… tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Rin terperangah melihatnya.

DHEG! Rin mengerjapkan matanya lalu spontan memegang dadanya. Ada yang aneh—pikirnya. "Kenapa aku berdebar ya?" gumam Rin yang langsung diam di tempat. Len jadi curiga melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mendekati gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Rin? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih?" tanya Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya—agar bisa melihat wajah Rin… yang… merona? "Kau demam?" tanya Len lagi.

Rin tersentak, "Aaah! Tidak kok! Tidak! Eenn… anu… tidak kok! Langkahmu terlalu cepat sih!" ujar Rin dengan gelagapan. Namun wajah gadis itu tetap merona, ditambah… dadanya bergemuruh entah karena apa.

Len menatap Rin, masih dengan pandangan curiga. "Nggak bohong?" tanya Len. KLUK! KLUK! KLUK! Rin menggeleng-geleng dengan kencang sebanyak tiga kali. Len mendengus, dia mengelus kepala Rin lalu membalikkan badannya. "Ayo." Ajak Len. Rin menatap punggung Len agak lama, kemudian dia menyipitkan matanya menahan malu.

"Ba—baik…"

―

GRAAAAK! Len menggeser pintu kelasnya. Sontak semuanya menatap pria itu. Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Tak lama…

"Kagamine-kun! Rin-chan! Sini! Sini! Kami mengadakan voting nih!" ajak ketua kelas sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke dalam, dengan tanda 'kemari-kemari'. Len mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kagamine-kun! Kumohon pilihlah _stand _takoyaki!" pinta salah satu cowok yang duduk dibangku paling depan.

"Jangan! _Dating Café _saja, Kagamine-kun!" tolak seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan kedua dari itu! Onsen saja, Kagamine-kun!"

"Aah! Kamu norak! Jangan onsen, bodoh!"

"Benar! Harusnya… perpustakaan!"

"Gyaa! Tidak mau! Harusnya—"

HUAAH! GYAAA! KYA! HENTIKAN! TIDAK! HARUSNYA…! BAGH! BUGH! PRAANG! PLAK!

Len, Rin, juga ketua kelas yang berada di atas podium kelas langsung _sweatdrop _saat kelas menjadi rusuh seperti kandang ayam.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Len sambil berjalan di atas podium.

"Hihihihi. Sejak tadi mereka begini kok, Kagamine-kun." Jawab ketua kelas dengan santainya. Len mendengus. Dia merampas kapur papan dari tangan ketua kelas dan menghentak-hentakkan meja.

"Semua duduk di bangku masing-masing!" seru Len dengan suara lantang. Rin yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu langsung menurut. "Eit, Rin! Sini bantu aku!" suruh Len sambil menyuruh _calon _kakaknya kemari. Wajah Rin langsung berbinar. Dia maju ke depan kelas.

GLEK! Suasana kelas menjadi hening karena seruan Len barusan. Memang, Len tidak lagi ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa-siswi di sini, tapi tetap saja, setiap mendengar Len menyeru, masih terasa menyeramkan untuk mereka-mereka.

"Begini saja. Di banding kalian ribut mengucapkan keegoisan kalian, aku minta, ketua kelas!" seru Len sambil menatap ketua kelas yang bengong di atas podium.

"Eh, ah, hah? Aku?"

Len menghela napas pendek, "Menurutmu, kelas kita membuka apa saat festival?" tanya Len sambil siap-siap menulis di papan.

Ketua kelas mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian dia berpikir, "Nnn… keinginanku sih… _Cake Café._" Jawab ketua kelas sambil memilin rambut yang dia ikat kesamping, malu-malu. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Baiklah." Len menulis pilihan ketua kelas di papan tulis. "Selanjutnya… Rin." Ujar Len sambil melirik gadis berparas sama sepertinya.

"Aaa… aku sama seperti ketua kelas deh." Jawab Rin sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya.

"Alasanmu?" tanya Len.

Rin tersentak, "Umm… habis… aku ingin terampil membuat kue-kue. Kurasa… seru sekali kalau bisa memasak bersama di dapur. Atau… berbelanja bahan kue bersama-sama, menyiapkan resep, mendekorasi kue, dan lain-lain…"

Hening.

"Hah!" Rin langsung tersadar, wajahnya mendadak merona karena malu sudah mengucapkan hal yang… memalukan—baginya. "Eee… maksudku, anuu—itu lho…"

GRATAK! "Aku juga mau bikin kue bareng yang lain!" celetuk seorang gadis sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Len manggut-manggut, dia menarik kapur di atas papan tulis membentuk tiga garis vertikal pendek di samping tulisan 'Cake Café'.

"Aku mau. Tapi aku nggak ahli bikin kue…" ujar seorang gadis yang lain.

"Tidak masalah! Aku juga kok! Makanya kita sekalian belajar bareng!" gadis yang mengangkat tangannya tadi itu langsung menambahi dengan semangat. Len tersenyum samar melihat semangat yang dipancarkan beberapa siswi di deretan meja belakang.

"Kalau gitu aku juga pilih itu!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku ahli buat kue tart lho!"

"Aku jago mendekorasi kue, serahkan padaku deh! Aku ikut!"

Kelas Len mendadak menjadi kompak kembali. Semua setuju saran ketua kelas mereka untuk membuka _Cake Café _di kelas mereka saat festival kebudayaan nanti. Len melirik Rin. Gadis yang ditatap tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Len terdiam sebentar, kemudian menoleh pada cowok-cowok di kelas mereka yang kebanyakan diam.

"Baiklah. Kalau para siswi setuju membuat kafe, kita yang cowok-cowok, juga harus bergerak." Ujar Len bagaikan jendral yang tengah memberi pengarahan pada prajuritnya. "Jadi…" Len terdiam sejenak.

"Yang tidak setuju dengan _cake café _pilihan ketua kelas, angkat tangan." Ujar Len dengan tegas. Matanya lurus menatap deretan bangku cowok-cowok. Hening. Sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan pilihan ketua kelas—atau, tidak berani untuk buka mulut.

Len mendesah, "Aku juga malas melakukan ini sih, tapi… tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjadi _waiter._" Ujar Len, kelihatannya tidak begitu suka.

"Tidak juga kok." Potong Rin dengan senyum penuh arti. "Ada yang membuat menu makanan kita, lalu yang membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang berat, dan… lainnya." Ujar Rin.

Len mengangguk setuju. "Untuk _waiter, _kurasa cukup 10 orang. 5 cewek dan 5 cowok. Menurutmu gimana?" tanya Len pada dua gadis dibelakangnya.

"Itu sudah sangat cukup." Jawab ketua kelas.

"Kalau begitu… penentuan siapa _waiter _dan _waitress-_nya saja, kan?" Len membalikkan badannya, ingin menulis di papan tulis. Rin melirik punggung Len, tanpa sadar, wajah gadis ini merona.

_Kenapa… Len terlihat bersinar sih? Tiba-tiba pula…, _pikir Rin sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

―

Rin menghela napas panjang. Sejak di kelas tadi, perasaannya terasa kacau. Dia merasa sesak kalau berada di dekat Len. Dan juga, wajahnya terasa panas, padahal dia tidak demam. Rin merasa aneh dengan perubahan pada dirinya itu.

"Aku kenapa ya?" gumam Rin sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

RRRRR! Rin terbelalak saat ponselnya mendadak berdering. Segera dia merogoh ponsel _flap _yang dia simpan di saku rok dan melihat layar ponsel. Dari Miku. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun kemudian dia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya setelah menekan tombol OK.

"Halo? Ada apa Miku-senpai?" tanya Rin ketika keduanya terhubung.

"_Rin-chan, kami mau mengajakmu untuk makan bersama sebentar. Yahh… sekedar refreshing. Semua anak cewek dari klub kita mau ikut kok. Sisa kamu nih, Rin-chan. Ikutan yah?" _pinta Miku dari seberang.

Rin mencerna kata-kata Miku sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Tapi kapan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"_Pulang sekolah kami jemput di gerbang depan!" _jawab Miku dengan semangat.

"Oke. Aku akan segera datang." Ucap Rin dengan yakin.

"_Baiklaaah! Sampai ketemu nanti!"_

PIP. Rin mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Gadis ini kembali menghela napas panjang sambil menerawang langit. Tak lama, dia mendengar kasak-kusuk dari arah belakangnya.

"Neru… kelasmu mau buka apa kalau festival?"

Rin terdiam. _Neru? Akita Neru?_ _Ketua kelas?, _pikir Rin sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kelasku ingin membuka _Cake Café_! Kalau bisa… kau mampir ya!" ajak Neru pada temannya. Rin tahu kalau ada tiga orang dibelakang sana. Tapi Rin tidak tahu kedua teman Neru—ketua kelasnya. Mungkin tidak baik mencuri dengar, tapi dia agak penasaran.

"Eeeh? Bukankah teman-temanmu tidak mau?" tanya salah satu teman Neru. Agaknya Rin tahu pemilik suara itu, kalau tidak salah… Yokune Ruko—siswi kelas sebelah.

"Awalnya sih iya." Jawab ketua kelas. "Tapi Kagamine Len-kun membantuku!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar bahagia.

"Eh! Kagamine… Len! Kagamine Len yang itu? Waaaww… ternyata dia baik!" komentar teman Neru yang lainnya. Rin tersentak, mendengar Len dipuji seperti itu… membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Neru tertawa kecil, "Hehehe. Iya, kan? Dia baik sekali loh… dan lagi… kayaknya… aku suka deh sama dia." Ujar Neru pelan-pelan tapi tetap _to-the-point. _Hening seketika. Rin juga tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan ketua kelasnya yang sangat jujur.

"Wuaaa! Jujur sekali kamu, Neru! Tapi tenang! Akan kita dukung kok!" ujar Ruko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Neru.

"Benar! Benar! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Kagamine-kun!" tambah teman Neru yang lainnya.

"Eehe… makasih ya, Ruko. Teto." Ucap Neru dengan senang. Rin merengut, dia spontan memegang dadanya yang berdenyut berkali-kali. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari sembarang arah.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan. "Auch." Rin mengerang ketika merasakan mata kakinya sakit. Gadis ini langsung duduk di lantai sambil memegang mata kakinya. "Auw! Aduuh… kayaknya terkilir deh. Kok bisa-bisanya aku lari sampai begini?" keluh Rin sambil menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

Rin terdiam sambil memijit-mijit mata kakinya pelan-pelan. "Kurasa masih bisa dipakai jalan. Oke." Rin mencoba berdiri, lalu membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

―

Len memainkan pena di sela-sela jemarinya. Dia tengah berpikir biaya untuk festival kebudayaan nanti. Dan juga… dia harus menjadi salah satu _waiter _untuk café nanti. Agaknya dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat menjadi _waiter _nanti. Tapi karena teman-teman mendesaknya untuk menjadi _waiter, _(alasannya karena Len cukup tampan) Len pun terpaksa menyanggupi.

"Ughh… sial." Keluh Len sambil merenggangkan beberapa otot-otot badannya yang kaku. "Ck! Sudah jam pulang… tapi kok… saku sibuk begini yah? Kayak bukan aku saja…" gumam Len—cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

Len terdiam sambil menatap kertas dihadapannya. Tak lama dia tersenyum simpul. "Fuuh… begini lebih baik." Len menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu sambil mengingat permintaan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menghitung iuran dana pengeluaran untuk nanti. Sudah lama… dia ingin diminta kepercayaan seperti itu.  
GRAAAK! Len menoleh pada pintu kelas. Dia melihat Rin membuka pintu. "Hee… Rin? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Ucap Len basa-basi.

Rin tersenyum samar, "Tidak. Belum. Aku baru mau pulang." Jawab Rin dengan cepat.

Len mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau kemana? Buru-buru begitu…" tanya Len sambil menopang dagunya. Rin meneguk ludah.

"Aku ada janji dengan Miku-senpai. Hmm… daagh!" Rin menenteng tasnya dipunggung lalu berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Len di kelas, sendirian…

Len menatap punggung Rin tajam, dia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak. "Sial…"

―

Rin melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Dia merasa aneh sekarang. Sejak tadi, saat dia mengobrol pendek dengan Len, dia tidak mampu menatap mata pria itu.

"Gimana ini…? Len pasti membenciku…" gumam Rin sambil menutup mulutnya.

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N: **Minnaaa! Maaf telat apdet m(==)m, alasan utamanya adalah karena saya lagi Writers Block. Sumpah, Ga ada ide sama sekali! Ini aja kupaksakan! Oke, chapter ini masih basa-basi (lagi). Moga-moga chapter berikutnya festival berlangsung lancaaar! Tidak ada gangguan2 lagi! ;; hohohooo… maaf atas ketidak puasannya terhadap chapter ini m(==)m

Well…? Ciao! xD


	10. Kiss in the Dark Night

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 10

**Kiss in the Dark Night**

―

"Umm…"

"Rin-chan? Etto…"

BOOOOONG… Rin terus saja bengong meski namanya dipanggil-panggil oleh Miku, atau Meiko, atau juga Luka. Gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ya. Memang. Itu semua… karena Rin terus menyesali perbuatannya di kelas, ketika dia tidak menatap mata Len saat bicara. Dia sungguh, sungguh-sungguh sangat menyesal!

Meiko melirik Miku dengan pandangan prihatin pada Rin. "Rin? Hello… Rin?" Meiko mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di wajah Rin.

HAH! Rin langsung tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Aaaah! Kok disadarin sih, Meiko-san! Lagi asyik nih dengan cake pesanan Rin-chan!" gerutu Gumi yang sibuk melahap cake _arbei _yang dipesan Rin. Di samping Gumi, Miki juga tengah menyantap cake pesanan Rin yang lain.

Luka hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah dua orang yang selalu kompak itu.

"Nnn… a—ada apa, Meiko-senpai?" tanya Rin, jadi sungkan karena merasa merepotkan. Meiko, Miku dan Luka menghela napas lega. Ketiganya saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Miku dengan khawatir.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Babat habis saja seperti biasa!" seru Meiko sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kalau ada masalah, sering-sering saja cerita denganku…" tawar Luka sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bengong terus. Miki bakalan sambet kamu loh." Ujar Gumi—masih mengunyah cake pesanan Rin. Miki hanya melahap cake—yang kali ini miliknya.

Rin menatap kelima orang yang duduk di sekelilingnya. Dirasakannya pelupuk mata miliknya panas dan basah. "Aaah… tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Rin—seratus persen bohong. Tapi, Miku tahu kalau Rin berbohong.

"Ada masalah dengan Len-kun?" tebak Miku.

DHEG! Rin tersentak. Melihat respon Rin yang kaget begitu, semua jadi tahu. Ada sesuatu diantara Rin dan Len. Rin meneguk ludahnya, dia tidak bisa lari dari tatapan ingin tahu dari 5 orang yang mengelilinginya.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mengangkatnya kembali. "Umm… be—begini…"

―

Rin tersengal, "Begitu… lah…" ujar Rin—menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jujur saja, dia bercerita tanpa koma, titik, maupun spasi. Sehingga, kelima temannya itu hanya mampu menatapnya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata.

"Sebelum itu… boleh aku bertanya, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk satu kali. "Kau… suka Len-kun?"

Rin terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Miku—yang diikuti oleh Meiko.

"Eeekh? Ti—tidak kok!" erang Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Luka menyesap kopi manis yang dipesannya, "Ngg… tapi kalau dekatan dengan Len-kun… kau berdebar, tidak?" tanya Luka sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menyesap kopinya. Rin menatap Luka agak lama, berpikir-pikir kembali.

Ada benarnya. Setelah tawuran berakhir, Len terlihat agak… bersinar karena sudah tidak ditatap keji oleh orang-orang. Dia tambah baik dan ramah. Jujur saja, setiap kali Rin menatap cowok itu—meski hanya punggungnya—jantungnya akan berdegup tidak karuan. Nah, apa maksudnya itu?

"Hee… mikirin siapa sih?" tanya Gumi ketika melihat Rin malah bengong (lagi).

Rin tersentak, "Uugh! Tidak! Aku tidak—" "Sudahlah. Kau gelagapan begitu. Berarti benar, kan?" potong Gumi yang mendadak jadi serius.

Rin mengepalkan tangannya, "Tapi… aku…"

Luka melihat Rin yang kelihatannya sangat asing dalam masalah begini. "Rin-chan." Panggil Luka. Rin menoleh pada wanita muda itu. "Jatuh cinta itu tidaklah asing untuk manusia. Justru, rasa cinta—atau rasa suka itu adalah perasaan istimewa yang harus diperlakukan secara baik-baik. Sebab, sedikit saja keterlambatanmu dalam menyadari perasaan itu, maka, penyesalanlah yang akan kau dapatkan." Jelas Luka sambil sesekali menyesap kopi manis.

Rin terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Luka.

"Jangan menyembunyikan perasaan istimewa itu, Rin-chan. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu tidak ada salahnya sama sekali. Sama sepertiku kok." Ujar Miku dengan riang.

"Seperti… senpai?" ulang Rin bingung.

Miku mengangguk sambil memilin rambutnya. "Aku… sudah lama menyukai Kaito-senpai…" gumam Miku pelan. Rin terbelalak. Luka tersenyum polos. Meiko tertawa hambar. Gumi dan Miki... tidak juga berhenti mengunyah.

"Eeekh! Se—serius? Kaito-senpai yang itu?" tanya Rin—agaknya, dia _shock._

Miku mengangguk, "Tapi… akhir dari perasaanku itu adalah kegagalan. Yah… tidak juga sih. Hngg… Kaito-senpai sudah punya pacar." Jawab Miku sambil menjitak dahinya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya pendek-pendek. Kali ini Rin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kalau… Len punya pacar gimana? Nggak mau…" bisik Rin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum tahu kan?" tanya Miki yang tengah memainkan jemari-jemarinya. Rin menoleh pada gadis itu. Miki mendengus. "Kita semua tidak tahu apakah Len punya pacar atau tidak. Bagaimana kau tanyakan saja?"

Rin menunduk, agaknya takut. "Itu…"

"Kau kenapa sih? Kayak bukan Rin saja." Potong Meiko. "Biasanya, dalam bertindak, kau akan langsung melakukannya meski berakhir melukaimu. Kenapa? Kenapa kali ini kau takut terluka? Terluka karena cinta… atau terluka karena sakit… bagiku semua sama. Sama-sama sakit. Tapi, ketika kita cuek dan menghadapi hari-hari seperti sedia kala, rasa sakit itu akan musnah." Kali ini Meiko yang berceramah panjang lebar.

Rin terdiam, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian… akan mendukungku, tidak?" tanya Rin—agaknya berharap. Meiko, Miku, Luka, Gumi, dan Miki menatap Rin tanpa berkedip. Rin menutup matanya erat, menahan… malu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Meiko.

"Tentu saja kami dukung." Ujar Luka dengan tenang.

"Jangan khawatir." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku dan Miki ahlinya mendukung orang lho!" gurau Gumi sambil mengangkat tangan Miki tinggi-tinggi.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak…"

―

_The Next Day…_

Rin membuka pintu kelas dan ajaibnya, baru Len seorang yang berada di kelas. Sepertinya Len tidak menyadari keberadaan Rink arena terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dihadapannya. Rin menyimpan tasnya di bangkunya kemudian duduk. Dia berjuang keras untuk melenyapkan rasa gugupnya.

"Se—selamat pagi, Len." Sapa Rin dengan sedikit tersendat.

Len menoleh, "Oh? Hei. Selamat pagi, Rin. Maaf aku tidak sadar." Ujar Len. Rin terdiam, meneguk ludahnya, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak berani ganggu. Kau sibuk sih. Hmm… itu apaan?" tanya Rin sambil melirik kertas yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatian Len.

Len memijit pelipisnya pelan-pelan. "Ini bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan saat festival nanti." Jawab Len dengan lemas. Rin bisa menebak kalau pria ini bekerja terlalu keras semalaman.

"Kubantu deh." Tawar Rin. "Aku tulis bahan-bahan keperluan untuk buat cake, kau sisanya." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum, menampakkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya. Len terdiam.

DHEG! Jujur saja, Len berdegup. "Ugh…" Len memberikan selembar kertas pada Rin. "Ini deh! Kerja cepat-cepat ya!" ucap Len, agak menggertak—sebab dia salah tingkah. Rin menerima kertas itu lalu mengambil pulpennya.

"Baiklah…" Rin juga mulai mengerjakan tugas barunya.

Namun, ketika sementara mengerjakan, Len langsung berseru, "Stop! Gula jangan kebanyakan dipesan! Pakai sedikit saja! Jangan lupa pesan garam!"

"Ikkh! Sabar dong. Nn… nn… nn… begini?" tanya Rin setelah kerjaannya dikoreksi Len. Len melihat kertas Rin dengan teliti, seperti guru yang tengah menilai soal ujian muridnya.

"Yak. Benar sekali!" jawab Len dengan puas.

Rin menatap Len yang puas seperti anak-anak. Kemudian dia tertawa, "Puh! Hahaha… kau sudah biasa masak kue untuk ayahmu ya? Sampai puas banget saat lihat kerjaanku benar." Ledek Rin sambil tertawa.

AARGH! Len langsung merona saat menyadari tingkahnya sendiri. "I—itu… itu wajar kan? Memang aneh ya, kalau cowok masak kue?" tanya Len. Segera pria ini memalingkan wajahnya dari Rin.

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak kok. Menurutku malah keren." Puji Rin sambil tersenyum lebar. Kali ini… Len tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin nampak di wajahnya—sampai ke telinganya.

"A… akhh… ma—masa bodo! Idiot!" gertak Len, malu-malu.

Rin terdiam. Dia memegang pipinya yang memerah saat melihat wajah Len juga memerah.

_Aduh… sial! Dia menunjukkan sikap aslinya padaku!, _pikir Rin sambil menutup wajahnya, menahan malu. Namun dia senang, bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa pada orang yang disukai itu memang tindakan paling baik.

Lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan Len dan Rin, seorang gadis dengan kunciran di sisi kepalanya, menatap kedua Kagamine itu dengan hati yang berdenyut setiap saat. Akita Neru—ketua kelas itu tak mampu bergerak ketika melihat dua Kagamine tengah berduaan dengan wajah merona, namun tetap kelihatan akrab satu sama lain.

―

"Yak!" Rin menghapus peluh yang mengucur di dahinya. "Kardus apa lagi yang harus aku bawa?" tanya Rin pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Sisa dua kardus yang ada di luar. Maaf ya, Kagamine-chan." Ujar teman sekelas Rin itu dengan sungkan. Rin tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak masalah kok. Nah, aku berangkat ya!" Rin membalikkan badannya lalu berlari untuk mengambil salah satu kardus di lorong kelasnya. "Hup!" Rin mengangkat kardus itu. Tapi kemudian… KYUT! Rin tersentak, mata kakinya yang terkilir kemarin kumat lagi. Gadis ini serasa mau ambruk, tapi ditahannya tubuhnya dengan kuat-kuat.

Rin menghela napas berat, "Tidak apa-apa deh. Yosh!" Rin berjalan sambil membawa kardus yang lumayan berat itu. Agak jauh jaraknya sekarang dengan jarak kelasnya. Sehingga Rin harus bersabar untuk membawa kardus yang terbilang berat ini.

KYUT! Lagi-lagi, mata kaki Rin berdenyut. Kali ini Rin tidak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya, hingga dia oleng dan…

"Sial!" geram Rin.

Nyaris saja Rin terantuk lantai keras yang dipijaknya, namun Len langsung menangkap gadis itu. Hingga sekarang, Rin, berada dalam pelukan Len. "Aduuh… akh! Makasih ya, Len…" ucap Rin dengan tenang, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau ini nekad atau apa ya? Mata kakimu luka? Tunggu di sana! Biar aku yang bawa kardus ini." Kata Len dengan cepat. Dia mengambil kardus itu dan membawanya.

"Eeh! Len! Itu tugasku!" cegah Rin. Len menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Bukan. Tugasmu adalah… tunggu aku di sana. Jangan bergerak!" suruh Len dengan tegas. Rin merengut melihat tingkah cowok itu yang agaknya… sangat berlebihan.

"Luka begini tidak masalah kok!" sungut Rin. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sengaja diikat kebelakang (agar tidak panas). Tak lama, wajahnya kembali merona. Namun hanya tipis. "Tapi… Len tahu mata kakiku luka, padahal aku tida bilang apa-apa…" gumam Rin.

Rin menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Entah sejak kapan, koridor menuju kelasnya ini terasa agak ramai. Tapi melihat dari kondisinya, barang-barang keperluan festival memang ditaruh berderet di koridor menuju kelas Rin. Entah apa alasannya, tapi kemungkinan besar itu karena para pengangkut barang malas menyimpannya di gudang sekolah yang sangat jauh.

Tak lama, Len datang sambil membawa sekotak P3K. "Yo. Maaf lama." Sapa Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rin.

KLAK! Len membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil segulung perban dan obat merah. Dengan lihai, cowok ini menyentuh pergelangan kaki Rin dan melihat mata kaki gadis itu yang terlihat agak memar. Rin sempat kaget saat Len menyentuh kakinya dengan lembut.

"Aduh!" jerit Rin ketika tanpa sengaja Len membuat kakinya sakit. Len tersentak.

"Waduh! Maafkan aku! Masih sakit ya?" tanya Len dengan khawatir. Rin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak kok. Hanya sakit sementara saja." Jawab Rin dengan tenang. Len menatap Rin sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Yak! Sudah aman!" ujar Len kemudian. Dia sudah selesai merawat mata kaki Rin yang tadi agak bengkak. Sekarang pergelangan kakinya dibalut perban.

"Hwaa… makasih banyak, Len!" seru Rin sambil mengayunkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

DHEG!

_Lagi-lagi…, _pikir Len sambil memegang dadanya.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanya Rin saat melihat Len hanya bengong meski ia berterimakasih.

Dan lagi, Neru Akita—gadis itu menatap nanar dua Kagamine yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat akrab, bahkan terlihat mesra. Gadis ini mengerutkan keningnya, meremas seragamnya dengan kuat, menahan denyutan yang meradang di hatinya.

―

Rin membuka ponselnya ketika berdering menerima sms. "Ng? Ibu?"

_Hontouni gomennasai, Rin-chan. Ibu ada acara malam ini. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, ibu akan pulang. Dibanding kau sendirian di rumah, gimana kalau menginap di rumah Len-kun?_

Sms itu berhenti sampai di sana. Rin menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. _Menginap di rumah Len? MANA BISA!, _seru Rin dalam hatinya.

Len menoleh pada Rin yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu sibuk sekali menatap layar ponsel lekat-lekat. "Ada sms dari ibumu yah? Ayahku juga sms, nih." Len menyodorkan ponsel _flap _dengan _casing _warna kuning miliknya.

_Ara… Len! Hari ini ayah akan pulang telat! Mungkin besok subuh baru bisa pulang. Oh, iya. Ajak Rin-chan untuk nginap ya! Kalau tidak, ayah akan mengurangi uang jajanmu!_

Rin tertawa kecil melihat isi sms ayah Len. "Astaga, Len… ayahmu benar-benar suka mengancam dengan uang jajan ya!" kata Rin sambil tertawa. Len menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Yah… dia memang bodoh." Ringis Len sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rin tertawa mendengar gurauan Len. "Hmm… jadi… mau nginap di rumahku?" tanya Len. DHEG! Mendadak keduanya merasa malu. Len langsung menambahi, "Arrgh… ka—kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa sih…"

Rin terbelalak, "Eehh—ehh… tidak! A, anu… ibuku juga menyuruhku begitu…" ringis Rin dengan linglung. Len tersentak.

"Ibumu menyuruhmu nginap?" tanya Len, memastikan. KLUK! KLUK! Rin mengangguk kuat-kuat.

_Ini jebakan…, _keluh Len dalam hati sambil meremas tinjunya kuat-kuat. Kedua Kagamine ini tidak mampu menyimpan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah mereka masing-masing. Len mendehem, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Rin.

"Karena ibumu yang suruh… err—baiklah." Ucap Len dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya dia sangat gugup.

Rin tersenyum, "Ehm…!"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan lalu berdiri untuk mengepak barang. Setelah beres, keduanya menenteng tas masing-masing lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Nee, Len. Aku mau pulang dulu. Ambil baju dan lain-lain. Err—jadi… aku akan menyusul." Ucap Rin ketika keduanya berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Len mengangguk mengerti, dia mempersilahkan Rin untuk pergi.

―

_A Few Hours Later…_

KLAK! Len membuka pintu rumahnya. Sudah ada Rin di depan pintu dengan pakaian simpel tapi berkesan manis.

"Okee… selamat datang di rumahku… dan… rumahmu." Sapa Len dengan hati-hati. Rin terkikik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke rumah Len. Rumah Len tidak bisa dibilang rumah biasa, kenapa? Sebab Len tinggal di perumahan elit—yang rata-rata penghuni di perumahan tersebut adalah pejabat tinggi. Ayah Len sendiri… adalah direktur utama dari sebuah perusahaan.

Len membalikkan badannya untuk naik ke lantai atas. "Eh, tunggu sebentar—" Len terdiam di tengah tangga, lalu menoleh pada Rin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Aaargh! Aku lupaa!" seru Len kemudian, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Rin langsung menoleh pada pria itu.

"Nn? Ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Itu lho… aku lupa. Di rumah ini, Cuma ada 2 kamar. Kamarku dan ayahku… jadi… sebentar malam…" Len memutuskan ucapannya. Sebab, dia keburu malu-malu. Tak terkecuali Rin, gadis itu juga sedang diwarnai semburat merah di pipinya, dia bisa menebak lanjutan dari ucapan Len.

Len berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Tapi tenang! Uhh… ada _futon_ kok. Kuambilkan sebentar deh." Ujar Len.

Rin tersenyum, "Baiklah… tidak masalah kok."

Len mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ugh… sudah sore nih. Apa kita siapkan makan malam saja?" tanya Len. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Umm… boleh juga tuh. Aku sudah lapar." Jawab Rin sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Oke. Kau ke dapur duluan. Aku mau ambil _futon._" Komando Len. Pria itu segera melesat ke kamar ayahnya—yang mungkin… tersimpan _futon _di sana. Rin terdiam, tak lama, ia mengingat komando Len yang menyuruhnya ke dapur.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Rin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang… yang… yang luar biasa BESAR dan bersih! Juga… mengkilap?

Rin menganga takjub. Tak ada satu pun perabotan makanan yang kotor dan berkarat di sini. Semua bersih mengkilap! Rin menerka-nerka, pakai apa Len membersihkannya? Tanpa ragu, Rin membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat isinya.

"Waahh… makanan kelas atas ya?" gumam Rin saat melihat isi kulkas Len seolah-olah bersinar. Di dalamnya, tertata rapi berbagai minuman dingin dan makanan pokok, juga cemilan. Rin terkikik. Mengingat Len yang perilakunya tidak seperti orang-orang golongan atas.

_Len itu… hebat ya…, _pikir Rin—sebenarnya takjub.

"Hum? Jadi kau mau masak apa?" tanya Len—yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Rin. Rin tersentak kaget—nyaris loncat—ketika mendengar suara Len yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Uhm… nnn… terserah deh. Masakan keahlianmu apa?" tanya Rin dengan gugup.

"Aku ahlinya masak mie. Mau?" tanya Len balik. Rin mengangguk—tanda mengiyakan. "Kalau gitu… ambil mie instan di atas rak." Suruh Len. Pria itu memakai celemek berwarna kuning dan menaruh panci berisi air di atas kompor dan menyalakannya.

Rin membawakan dua bungkus mie instan pada Len. "Baiklah. Terimakasih ya, Rin. Hm… bisa kau potong-potongkan sayur-sayur ini?" pinta Len sambil menyodorkan beragam sayur di hadapan Rin. Rin tersenyum—tapi ini senyum yang menantang.

"Heh. Memotong-motong itu keahlianku, tahu!" seru Rin kemudian merampas pisau dan memotong-motong sayur-sayur itu dengan cepat dan rapi. Mungkin… Rin selalu berharap agar bisa memotong-motong orang yang selalu diajaknya berkelahi ya?

Len kembali pada mie yang dia rebus di dalam panci. Tak lama, setelah matang, Len memasukkannya ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil. Lalu, Len meracik mie polos itu dengan bumbu-bumbu tertentu. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil sayur-sayur yang sudah Rin 'babat' habis dan mencelupkannya ke dalam mie mangkok itu.

"Yosh…" Len mendengus lega. "Memang sederhana sih, tapi, kau takkan menyangka rasanya." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum bangga.

Rin menatap salah satu mangkok yang terlihat 'mewah' itu dengan tergiur. "Boleh kucoba?" tanya Rin sambil memegang sepasang sumpit.

"Silahkan." Suruh Len dengan enteng.

Rin tersenyum lalu… HAP! Rin melahap beberapa helai mie dengan semangat.

Tak lama, "Kok… penampilan luarnya seperti mie biasa…? Tapi ranya… LUAR BIASA ENAK SEKALIII!" Seru Rin sambil melahap-lahap mie-nya lagi dengan nikmat. Len yang melihat ekpresi Rin saat makan pun ikut senang dan tersenyum.

_Baru kali ini ada yang memuji makananku sampai sebegitunya… eerr—senang sih…, _pikir Len sambil tersenyum samar.

KLOTAK! Rin menyimpan mangkok-nya di atas meja lalu menoleh pada Len. "Enak banget lho! Kau pakai rahasia apa sih? Hehehe… tak kusangka… kau bakat jadi koki! Wu… ahh…! Sejuk sekali rasanya!" Rin merenggangkan badannya sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya, dia sangat senang mencicipi masakan Len dan… ingin lagi. Tapi… tidak boleh.

Len mengepalkan tangannya. Serius, dia malu sekali dipuji begitu—juga senang. BRUK! Len jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya. "Ugghh… kau itu… memuji terlalu berlebihan!" keluh Len tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Rin.

Rin ikut duduk berjongkok di samping Len. "Umm… masa' sih? Tapi kurasa pujianku masih kurang lho. Hehehe… makasih ya, Len." Ujar Rin dengan senang.

Len mendengus. "Ngg… harusnya aku yang berterima… ka… ka… ugh! Idiot!" gertak Len sambil berlari meninggalkan dapur. Rin tertawa melihat tingkah Len yang seperti bocah.

"Wuahahaha! Astaga… wajahnya… merah banget!"

―

TIK! TIK! TIK! TIK! BRRRSSSHHHH!

Rin memandang keluar jendela, "Hujan…" gumamnya. Rin berguling di tempat tidur Len dan duduk di sisi ranjang, melihat Len yang berbaring di bawah beralaskan _futon._ "Eeeh… Len. Kalau kau mau tidur di atas… tidak apa-apa kok. Aku saja yang di bawah." Ucap Rin, masih sungkan dan… merasa tidak enak.

Len menggeleng tegas, namun matanya belum beralih pada komik yang dibacanya. "Tidak ah. Di bawah nyaman, dingin juga…" tolak Len.

Rin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. BRUK! Rin merebahkan dirinya di kasur Len. "Hei, Len…" panggil Rin.

"Hm?"

"Mulai besok… dan seterusnya… aku beneran tinggal di sini, lho. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku punya ayah dan adik. Terlebih, kalau adikku itu Len… pasti… pasti… pasti seru sekali!" seru Rin dengan riang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rin, sekarang ini wajah Len tengah merona.

"Apanya yang seru? Biasa aja kok kalau saudara-an denganku. Aku itu garing lho." Elak Len.

Rin mengerutkan keningnya, "Terserah deh. Yang pasti… aku tidak sabar menantikannya." Tambah Rin dengan tegas. Len mendengus, menyerah.

PHATS! "Eh?" Rin segera duduk di tempat tidur Len. Gelap.

"Mati lampu?" gumam Rin. Rin langsung memeluk bantal milik Len. Jujur saja, gadis ini takut pada kegelapan sejak kecil, di tambah, sekarang sedang hujan deras. "Len… kau masih di sana?" tanya Rin. Namun tidak ada suara. Rin meneguk ludahnya, mulau takut. "Leeeen… jangan bohong dong... kau masih di sana… kan?" ulang Rin, kali ini suaranya terdengar serak. Tapi sial, lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari empunya.

GRRRT! Rin semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap bantal milik Len. "Hegh!" Rin menutup matanya, tapi dia malah semakin takut. Dengan gelagapan, Rin berdiri di atas tempat tidur Len—dan berniat lari keluar ruangan, tapi… eits!

Kakinya tersandung hingga…

GUBRAK! Rin jatuh ke bawah.

_Ng? Hangat… lembut… ini sih… futon. Berarti Len… pergi ya…?, _pikir Rin—dia masih belum bisa bergerak karena takut.

PHATS! Lampu menyala kembali. Rin melirik sekitarnya. DHEG! Rin tersentak dan melompat dari tempatnya tadi. Spontan, gadis ini menutup mulutnya dan menatap… Len… dengan wajah merona.

Pria itu juga tengah merona sambil menutup mulutnya.

_Futon _yang disangka Rin ternyata Len! Dan rasa 'lembut' yang dirasakan Rin adalah… bibir Len!

_Gimana nih!_

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N: **Hellooooo! (Readers: kabur!)

Aneh banget ya fic-ku? Maaf… lagi WB (tapi maksa apdet *DZIIIGH!). Baiklahh… adegan romansu mulai kerasa mulai chappie ini! xD huohohohoho… Rin mencuri ciuman Len! *di bom pakai jeruk bali (?)

Idih… saya ngeri liat fic-ku chappie ini ( _ _) kenapa? Penataan kata aneh, sifat karakter udah mulai melenceng, lokasi tidak jelas, jalan cerita mulai ngelantur, etc.

Mau protes? Flame? Ooohh… tidak bissaaa! *ala paman Sule

Sudah deh, protes masih kuterima dikit-dikit… orz

Baiklahhhhhhhh! X3 sampai ketemu di chappie selanjutnya! Bye!

* * *

OH, IYA! Fic ini sudah 10 chapter lho! Nggak terasa yaaaa xDD *senang. Saya harus berterimakasih sama pembaca nih! TERIMAKASIH… BANYAAAK! Berkat dukungan kalian, fic ini terus lanjut dengan mulus. Meski si author sering kena penyakit WB, tapi sering ingin lanjut fic karena dukungan kalian-kalian! Serius lho! xD sekali lagi, ma ka sih! Oh, terakhir nih. Maaf kalau fic ini sesekali terasa membosankan (selalu), soalnya… begitu deh. Kalian semua yang calon-calon penulis pasti paham! xD kalo ga paham, buang saja author ini. Heheheh, baiklah… see you next time!


	11. Love Confession

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 11

**Love Confession**

―

_Gimana nih!_

Rin menutup mulutnya. Sedang Len menatapnya dengan warna wajah yang sama. Putih. Namun ada warna merah di sana.

"Ee… eee…" Rin mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi rasa-rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Maaf…" gumam Len lirih, masih bersinggah rona merah di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Nnn… kupikirnya kau tidak takut gelap…" kata Len dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Rin tertegun.

"Ngg… kau tidak menyahut… karena sengaja, ya?" tanya Rin hati-hati. Len mengangguk satu kali. "Aku memang tidak takut gelap. Kalau ada orang di sampingku…"

Len mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata _azure _milik Rin. Kemudian dia menundukkan kembali kepalanya, mengangguk perlahan. "Maaf… aku betul-betul iseng tadi…" ringis Len dengan kaku. Rin sudah bisa menguasai rasa malunya.

"Umm… ngomong-ngomong…" Rin menghentikan perkataannya, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Eh?"

"… tadi itu… ciu… ciuman pertamaku… lho…" bisik Rin dengan terbata. Sontak Len kembali merona. Rin juga begitu. Keduanya jadi canggung dan duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di atas _futon _dengan wajah merah padam. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Aku… ju… ga… kok…" balas Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menahan malu. Kalau saja dia tidak menahan malu sekarang, besok akan ada berita pengebom-an di dalam rumahnya.

Rin tertegun. Masih dengan wajah merona, dia menatap Len yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu. Ada sedikit getaran yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Pfff…" Rin menutup mulutnya. "Ahahahaha! Wajahmu…! Astaga! Wajahmu…! Merah banget! Kayak tomat!" Rin tertawa terbahak sambil sesekali memukul _futon _yang diinjaknya.

"Aaargh! Berisik, ah!" gertak Len dengan malu. Dia ingin sekali membungkam mulut Rin karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Pffft…! Ahaha! Ha—habis…! Pfft…! Huahahahaha!" karena sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari akhir tawa Rin, Len langsung mencubit kedua pipi Rin. Sontak Rin menghentikan tawanya, berganti dengan raungan kesakitan.

"Aaauuww! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit, Len! Huweee…!"

Len melepaskan cubitannya, merasa berlebihan, dia langsung meminta maaf, "Arrgh! Maaf Rin! Maaf! Sakit ya?" Len langsung memegang kedua pipi Rin.

DHEG! Keduanya membeku satu sama lain.

_Auch… sial…, _keluh Len.

"Ck!" Len menarik tangannya sendiri. "Maaf… tadi aku keterlaluan…" keluh Len sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Nnn…" Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan canggung. Tak sengaja matanya menatap jam dinding yang terletak di atas kepala Len. "Sudah jam setengah 12. Aku… tidur dulu ya." Rin berdiri dari tempatnya, saat ingin naik ke atas tempat tidur, Len langsung menarik tangan gadis itu hingga dia jatuh. Ke… dalam pelukan Len.

Rin membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Len?"

Len mempererat dekapannya, "Tidur di sini saja. Nanti kamu jatuh dari atas lagi… merepotkan, 'kan?"

Rin menelan ludahnya.

_Tapi… mana bisa aku tidur dalam keadaan begini?, _keluh Rin dalam hati.

Krrr… krrr…

Rin menoleh, melihat Len yang sudah terlelap dengan manisnya. Karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menumpuk sejak tadi, tanpa ada niat memberontak, Rin juga ikut terlelap dalam dekapan seorang pangeran.

―

_Pukul 3 subuh…_

Klak.

Pintu tengah kediaman Kagamine terbuka. Dengan hati-hati, sesosok wanita muda berusia kurang lebih 32 tahun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Fiuuhh… _safe_! Sepertinya anak-anak tidak terbangun karena kehadiranku…" bisik ibu Rin dengan napas kelegaan.

"Kata siapa? Aku yang terbangun..."

Pundak ibu Rin menegang ketika mendengar suara _gentle _dari seorang pria yang tak lain adalah calon suaminya.

"Khhh… maaf…" ringis ibu Rin.

Ayah Len tersenyum ramah_. _"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. _Meeting-_mu lancar?" tanya ayah Len. Ibu Rin hanya tersenyum sumringah.

"Sangat lancar. Bahkan dia mau datang ke acara pernikahan kita sebentar." Jawab ibu Rin. Ayah Len mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dengan lega.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah kaki dari lantai dua. Muncul Len yang tengah menggosok rambutnya dengan selembar handuk.

"Oh? Ayah dan ibu sudah pulang. Selamat datang." Sapa Len dengan santainya. Dia langsung melesat menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Sambil meminumnya, dia melangkah ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sofa. "Hari ini… wajah kalian berseri-seri banget."

Ayah Len tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

GYUUUUT! Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Len erat-erat. "Oooohh! Len anakku tersayang! Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca wajah ayah dan ibumu!"

Len tersedak saat mendapat serangan mendadak ayahnya. "AYAH! Stop! Jangan menjerit begitu deh! Rin masih tidur di kamar!" bisik Rin dengan nada tertohok. Ayah Len langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ibu Rin langsung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua Kagamine laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hari ini kau bisa datang?" tanya Ayah Len.

"Ngg… kuusahakan deh. Soalnya… aku juga sibuk sebagai panitia festival." Jawab Len sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kapan festivalmu, Len?" tanya ibu Rin yang tengah berjalan ke dalam dapur.

"Ngg… terhitung 3 hari termasuk hari ini." Jawab Len.

"Boleh kami mampir, Len?" tanya ayah Len. Len hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah… kalau gitu sudah ditetapkan!"

Len tertegun. Entah kenapa dia teringat saat ibu lamanya masih hidup. Dulu… Len tidaklah seberandal seperti sekarang. Pengaruh perubahan sikap teman SD-nya sudah mengubah diri Len yang polos menjadi berandal. Ketika ibunya meninggal, teman SD-nya selalu mencemooh dan menindas Len, sambil berseru 'anak tak ber-ibu. Anak tak ber-ibu!' hal itu membuat Len muak. Jujur saja.

"Len? Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya ibu Rin dengan lembut. Len tersentak.

"Nnn… tunggu Rin bangun saja deh." Jawab Len. Ibu Rin mengangguk lalu membelai puncak rambut Len.

"Kalau gitu… biar ibu yang membangunkan Rin." Ucap ibu Rin lalu melesat naik ke lantai dua. Len menatap punggung ibunya yang semakin menjauh.

Plok!

Tiba-tiba pundaknya di sentuh sang ayah. "Hm? Kau teringat ibu lamamu?" tanya ayah Len, menebak. Len tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi… semua itu tidak masalah sekarang…" kata Len sambil tersenyum hangat.

―

"Huaaaaaaaaaahm!" Rin menguap lebar di tengah-tengah sarapan.

"Hoeee… nona kecil masih mengantuk?" tanya Ayah Len sambil tersenyum. Rin langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ng… hehe. Begitulah…" ringis Rin sambil menyendokkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Hari ini Rin…" "BISA! BISA! AKU AKAN DATANG!" potong Rin sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ibu Rin hanya bisa tertawa.

Len tertegun.

_Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin… sifatnya tidak begini. Berubah banget…, _pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Len? Kok bengong?" tanya Rin.

Len langsung tersentak, "Err… tidak. Hanya kepikiran. Waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu… kau seperti membenciku." Jawab Len. Rin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh. Sifat yang kau sebut _yandere _itu ya? Hehehe… akting yang manis, kan?" Len hanya mendecak. "Ngg… mungkin itu kebiasaanku kalau ketemu orang baru yang kelihatan 'garang'." Saat mengatakan 'garang', Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengedikkan dua jarinya seperti 'tanda kutip'.

Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, kemudian merasa ada yang ganjal, "Jadi maksudmu… aku ini garang?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Gosip mengatakan kau itu menyeramkan. Tapi… tidak juga tuh. Kau biasa saja, malah, _tsundere_…" komentar Rin dengan santainya.

"Ya, ya, maaf deh…"

TRRRR! Mendadak ponsel Len berbunyi. Segera Len membukanya. Ada raut aneh di wajahnya ketika mendapat e-mail asing. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Dari siapa, Len?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Akita Neru. Ketua kelas. Dia minta panitia untuk segera datang. Kalau gitu… aku berangkat duluan, ya! Ibu, ayah, aku berangkat!" seru Len sambil berlari keluar rumah. Rin mengerutkan keningnya, sedikitnya, curiga.

"Wah, wah, wah… Len semangat sekali." Puji Ayah Len dengan bangga. Ibu Rin melirik putrinya yang terlihat bengong menatap pintu keluar.

"Ehem, Rin." Panggil sang ibu. Rin langsung menoleh. "Hati-hati ya…" ucapnya. Wajah Rin langsung berbinar. Dia melompat mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkaaat!" seru Rin sambil lalu.

Blam.

Pintu tengah tertutup. Ayah Len dan ibu Rin saling pandang dan menggeleng bersamaan. "Anak-anak memang selalu bersemangat…" ringis keduanya bersamaan.

―

Rin membuka pintu kelasnya. Di sana, dia langsung di sambut beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi semua! Kelihatannya masih sibuk, nih. Err… kubantu deh?" Rin menawarkan diri. Sebenarnya dia ingin sesegera mungkin mengejar Len, tapi dia tidak ingin bersikap gegabah dan malah… membuat hubungannya dan Len merenggang. Meski sekarang ini dia juga tengah penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Neru dan Len.

CTIK! Rin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

_Panitia untuk segera datang…_

Rin menoleh, melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya, Rinto, yang juga merupakan panitia masih bebenah di kelas. "Hei, Rinto-kun! Kau di hubungi ketua kelas tidak, pagi tadi?" tanya Rin.

Rinto terlihat berpikir, lalu kemudian menggeleng pelan. Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu… Len kemana?" gumam Rin, mulai khawatir.

"Len? Dia belum ke kelas sejak pagi tuh…" jawab Rinto yang mendengar gumaman Rin. Rin mengangkat wajahnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya sekarang ini. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rinto ketika melihat air muka Rin berubah. Rin langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…"

Rinto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Rin mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan kelas dengan niat mencari Len. Sebenarnya… dia sudah mulai khawatir sejak Neru mengirimkan e-mail pada Len. Pasti… ada sesuatu di baliknya!

Terlebih… Neru juga… menyukai Len, 'kan?

Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat Mikuo yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Tapi karena merasa 'harus'... maka, dengan kecepatan _maximum_, dia mengejar Mikuo yang syukurlah, belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi…

GABRUK! Keduanya bertabrakan karena Rin lupa untuk me-rem larinya.

"Aduuuh!"

"Auuww!"

Keduanya meringis satu sama lain. Setelah merasa baikan, Mikuo langsung menepuk puncak kepala Rin. "Kamu nyari Len sampai begininya, ya… ugh…" ringis Mikuo sambil memperbaiki posisi jatuhnya tadi. Rin hanya meleletkan lidahnya pendek-pendek, menahan malu juga.

"Maaf, Mikuo-_senpai_… yang ini darurat sih…"

Mikuo mendengus. "Iya, deh. Tapi paling tidak perhatikan diri sendiri, dong. Sikumu luka tuh…" ucap Mikuo sambil menunjuk siku Rin yang berdarah. Sepertinya sempat terantuk tanah. Rin melirik lukanya.

"Ini tidak masalah. Jauh lebih penting mencari… Len sekarang…" ucap Rin dengan lirih. Sekarang ini dia benar-benar merasa takut kalau nanti Len pulang sambil menggandeng lengan Neru. Sungguh! Dia sangat tidak ingin melihat pemandangan naas seperti itu!

"Kamu… sebegitu sukanya sama Len, ya?" tanya Mikuo.

Heh?

Rin terbelalak. Wajahnya langsung memerah padam. "Kok… kok… kok tahu siiiih!" seru Rin dengan tampang '_super shock_'.

"Habis… kau mudah ditebak sih." Balas Mikuo sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia memegang lengan Rin dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Ukh… tolong… rahasiakan… ya?" pinta Rin dengan malu-malu.

Kyuuun… jujur saja, Mikuo ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Rin yang berwajah malu-malu begitu. Tapi ditepisnya perkiraan gilanya itu. Salah-salah dia malah dibunuh oleh ketua sendiri…

"Huuuhh… iya, iya. Duh! Kamu manis sekali sih, Rin-_chan_…" Mikuo mencubit pipi Rin dengan gemas. "Jujur saja ya, Rin-_chan_. Sejak tadi… aku belum melihat Len, tuh." Kata Mikuo akhirnya. Rin membolakkan mata.

"KALAU GITU NGAPAIN AKU BUANG-BUANG WAKTU DI SINI!" seru Rin yang sekarang sudah menyalakan api kemarahan. Mikuo langsung menenangkan gadis itu.

"Woa! Woa! Sabar sedikit, Rin-_chan_! Aku yakin dia masih ada di sekolah, kok!"

Rin menggeretakkan giginya, "Tapi… ck! Sudahlah! Aku pergi!" Rin membalikkan badannya dan kembali mencari Len. Mikuo justru menatap punggung gadis itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Baru diketahuinya kalau Rin marah itu menyeramkan…

―

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Aku tertegun ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan ketua kelas padaku.

"Hah? Kencan? Buat apa?" tanyaku beruntun. Kulihat wajah ketua kelas memerah padam. Terlintas di pikiranku kalau ketua kelas sedang demam sekarang. Kenapa dia memaksakan diri begini sih?

"Ngg… ha—habis… aku… ingin mengenalmu… lebih dekat…" jawabnya. Kelihatan sangat canggung dan gugup. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Hah? Apa katanya?

"Maksudmu?"

Kulihat ketua kelas menelan ludahnya. Ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya dia segugup ini kalau berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan… dia tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya! Sungguh tidak sopan!

Aku mendengus. Sepertinya bakal ruwet nih.

"Tolong deh, ketua kelas. Sudah 30 menit lebih kita berdiri di sini dan kau membuang semua itu dengan sia-sia. Tahu begini aku tidak memotong sarapanku dan berangkat sekolah lebih lama. Toh, aku sampai meninggalkan Rin." Keluh Len sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kulihat ketua kelas memasang tampang aneh padaku. "Kalian… sering berangkat sama-sama ke sekolah?" tanyanya dengan mendesis.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Mulai hari ini… setidaknya… aku harus pergi sekolah barengan dengan dia." Jawab Len dengan halus.

Ketua kelas mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kalian… ada hubungan apa sih? Kok… romantis begitu…"

Oke, baik. Sepertinya aku benci kelakuannya yang tidak blak-blakan. Dia kenapa sih?

"Ketua kelas… kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau berbelit-belit begini sih? Katakan saja secara blak-blakan seperti biasanya…" ucapku tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan ketua kelas barusan. Mendengar perkataanku, kulihat ketua kelas menatapku dengan tatapan… aneh? Lagi?

"Baiklah…" kata ketua kelas akhirnya. "Akan kukatakan dengan jelas dan tegas. Juga… blak-blakan!"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk sekarang. Sungguh.

"Aku… menyukaimu… Kagamine-kun!"

Aku terbelalak. Apa? Mustahil...

BRUGH!

Aku dan ketua kelas langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Mataku membolak lebar ketika melihat… Rin… jatuh terduduk dengan wajah _shock _yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tidak… ini benar-benar buruk! Sialan!

**[ Kagamine Rin P o V ]**

"Baiklah…"

"Akan kukatakan dengan jelas dan tegas. Juga… blak-blakan!"

Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar seruan Neru-_san._ Tidak salah lagi… dia sedang berbincang dengan Len!

"Aku… menyukaimu… Kagamine-kun!"

BRUGH!

Tanda sadar tubuhku melemas dan aku jatuh terduduk. Mendengar suara jatuh, kedua orang itu langsung menoleh bersamaan dan melihatku yang memasang wajah kaget.

Gawat!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berpikir harus mengucapkan apa saat begini. Kemudian, aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil menggaruk punggung kepalaku, "Aahaha… ha… ha… maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud—" aku menahan suaraku. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara seperti itu sekarang!

Dengan sulit, aku mengangkat tubuhku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum, "Hm. Selamat ya, Len. Kakak senang ada orang yang akhirnya menyukaimu." Kataku. Kulihat wajah Len terbelalak kaget. Sedang Neru-_san _terlihat heran.

"Kakak? Jangan-jangan… kalian…"

Che… ada nada kelegaan yang terselip di ucapanmu itu lho, Neru-_san…_

Aku tersenyum… agak terpaksa sekarang. "Iyap!" aku mengangguk. "Aku dan Len… akan menjadi saudara. Jadi… jangan khawatirkan aku."

Saat mengatakan 'aku' diakhir-akhir, jujur saja, kutekankan kata itu sambil menatap mata Len. Kuharap mataku tergambar perih saat Len melihatnya.

"Oooh…" Neru -_san _ber-'oh' ria dengan penuh kelegaan. Aku menggenggam erat semua jariku. Tak sadar kepalan tanganku bergetar dan menetes darah dari sana. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyeruak dengan berkata 'hentikan! Jangan seenaknya merebut Len!', tapi… aku tidak bisa bersikap seegois itu…

… tidak bisa…

Aku membalikkan badanku, "Hehehe… berbahagialah ya, Len. Daagh! Aku mau ke acara pernikahan ayah dan ibu."

Langkahku semakin menjauh. Semakin jauh… raung tangisku semakin menyeruak. Sial! Sial! Sial! Padahal Len belum tentu mengatakan 'ya' pada Neru-_san. _Tapi aku… terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban Len. Aku memang lemah. Pengecut… dan… penakut!

Kenapa aku kalah langkah dengan Neru-_san_!

"Kenapa aku lari, ya? Padahal belum tentu Len menyukai Neru-_san…_" gumamku sambil menghapus air mataku. "Tapi… Neru-_san _serius menyukai Len… Ck!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus pergi ke gereja tempat ayah dan ibuku menikah! Sekarang!

―

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Eeeeh? Rin-chan mau pulang? Wah… kalau begitu hati-hatilah ya!"

Rin mengangguk semangat. Dia menenteng tasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Dengan perasaan berat, dia mencari bus.

_Len tidak bisa ikut ya…, _pikir Rin dalam hati.

Sekarang dia sudah duduk di salah satu bus, yang tidak lama lagi sampai ke tujuan sebenarnya.

"Kalau Len menolak Neru-_san _sekarang, pasti bukan aku yang disukainya. Sebab… aku 'kan kakaknya? Lagipula… aku lari karena…" ucapan Rin terhenti.

"Aku lari karena… kenapa?"

DHEG! Sekarang Rin menyadari kesalahannya. Saking berputar-putarnya pikirannya tadi, dia asal lari dan berkata aneh seperti itu! Padahal… tidak seharusnya seperti itu!

"Aargh! Aku memang pengecut!" ringis Rin.

Rin terdiam. Saking lamanya terdiam, tak sadar, dia sudah sampai di lokasi tujuannya. Dengan segera dia turun dari bus dan berlari menuju gereja tempat pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

―

"Wahhhh! Ibu manis sekaliii!" puji Rin ketika melihat ibunya yang tengah berdiri sementara gaunnya diperbaiki oleh _stylist_-nya. Memang benar kata Rin. Tubuh ibunya yang termasuk proporsional itu dibalut gaun putih dengan sedikit batu permata kecil di sekitar pinggang. Sarung tangan menutupi nyaris seluruh lengannya. Tudung putih transparan juga bertengger di atas kepalanya. SANGAT MANIS! Dan juga... anggun.

Ibu Rin tersipu. Wajahnya yang sudah diberi _make up _terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum.

"Ng… Len benar-benar tidak bisa datang ya?" tanya ibunya.

Rin berpikir sejenak, "Iya… aku rasa…" jawab Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nnn… begitu ya… sayang sekali…" ucap ibu Rin. Agaknya kecewa. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Err… aku keluar dulu ya, ibu. Habis… pernikahan ibu 'kan tidak lama lagi." Ucap Rin sambil lalu. Ibunya hanya bisa menatap punggung manis yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya itu dengan wajah penasaran. Sebab... dia melihat dua luka dalam satu tangan Rin. Tapi dia sengaja tidak bertanya soal itu.

Blam.

Rin menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Dia bersandar di pintu geser itu sambil melamun. "Kalau aku bertemu Len nanti… aku… harus tegar!"

Setelah bersugesti demikian, Rin mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk satu kali, lalu berjalan tegak menjauhi pintu yang membatasi antara koridor dan ruang ganti baju ibunya. Rin berjalan ke luar gereja. "Sebentar lagi… tidak sampai 10 menit… hari kebahagiaan ibu dan ayah… ya? Aku juga harus bahagia, dong…" ringis Rin sambil tersenyum samar.

TRRRR! TRRRR!

Ponsel Rin berbunyi merdu. Segera diambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat begini. "Eh…?" mata Rin terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Che… angkat tidak, ya?" pikir Rin sambil menempelkan layar ponsel ke bibirnya.

―

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Aku berlari dengan tergesa. Jujur saja, aku kerepotan tadi. Ketua kelas yang mendadak 'menembak'ku, lalu Rin yang curi dengar tadi langsung lari tanpa mendengar penjelasanku secuil pun, aku yang menolak ketua kelas, tapi gadis itu ngotot sampai bertanya siapa yang kusuka. Che! Kenapa nasibku sial banget sih hari ini?

Aku memang sibuk menjadi panitia festival, tapi aku tidak tega kalau sampai tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan ayah dan ibuku untuk terakhir kalinya… yah… setidaknya, harapanku begitu.

Ck! Mana aku lupa nama gereja yang pernah diberitahu ayah dan ibu! Che…! Menjengkelkan! Aku memang bodoh!

Segera aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari dalam _contact list, _nama dan nomor ponsel Rin. PIP! Aku langsung menghubungkan ponselku pada nomor Rin.

Tuuut… tuut… tuuut…

Che! Angkat, Rin! Angkat! Angkat! Kumohon!

Tuuut… tuuuut… tuuuuuut…

Ck! Kumohon… Rin!

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut.

Ponsel terputus. Jujur saja aku kesal karena Rin tidak mengangkat ponselku. Arrgh! Dia pasti salah paham soal tadi! Tapi… aku heran, kenapa dia lari tanpa mendengar penjelasanku tadi? Padahal dia juga tahu kalau aku belum tentu menerima pernyataan cinta ketua kelas.

Ck!

Gadis-gadis itu memang merepotkan…!

Sekali lagi, aku menghubungi Rin, tapi kali ini dia mematikan ponselnya. Arrgh! Sial! Terpaksa aku harus keliling Tokyo, nih.

"Eh?" langkahku terhenti. Tak sengaja menangkap sepasang suami-istri yang mengenakan jas dan pakaian rapi melangkah menuju sebuah gereja yang… berada di depan mataku! Oww! Di gereja itu juga tertera nama lengkap ayah dan ibuku!

Ini termasuk takdir atau apa ya?

Ack! Masa bodo'! Pasti berlangsung sejak tadi! Baiklah…

Dengan buru-buru aku melesat masuk ke dalam gereja itu. Benar seperti dugaanku, ayah dan ibuku tengah berdiri bersampingan di depan altar. Membaca sumpah janji khas pernikahan.

Aku menghela napas lega. Dengan segera aku mencari tempat duduk. Namun mataku menangkap sosok Rin yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

―

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

GRAB! Rin merasakan tangannya digenggam paksa seseorang. Sontak dia memutar kepalanya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" desis Rin.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahan ayah dan ibu. Juga…" Len celingukan. Merasa tidak aman jika berbicara di sini. "Sebaiknya keluar dulu, kumohon." Pinta Len. Rin menelan ludahnya. Merasa tidak tega melihat wajah memohon Len.

"Ng… baiklah…" ucap Rin akhirnya.

Keduanya melangkah keluar gereja sambil beriringan.

Ketika sudah di luar, Len merenggangkan tubuhnya, merasa sangat lelah dengan masalah yang menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rin.

Len menoleh, "Dengar, Rin…." Len mencengkeram pundak Rin. "Aku menolak ketua kelas. Jadi tolong… jangan salah paham." Bisik Len.

Rin sebenarnya tidak kaget mendengar perkataan itu… Cuma… dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. "Aku… tidak salah paham, kok. Cuma… kata-kataku yang tadi… terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku… mungkin… aku cem… buru pada Neru-_san_…"

DHEG! Rin menutup mulutnya.

"Cemburu…?" ulang Len dengan curiga. "Kenapa?" tanya Len.

Rin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. _Kalau aku mengelak sekarang… tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku, _pikir Rin dalam hati.

"Itu… ka… re… na… aku… suka… kamu… Len…" jawab Rin dengan terputus-putus. Len membolakkan matanya.

"Hah?"

* * *

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

* * *

**A/N: **Woww… panjang amat fic ini. Berbelit-belit pula. OMG! Maafkan saya, minna-sama! Dx saya benar-benar BEGO sekarang! Sudah kena WB, telat update, memaksakan diri bikin fic gila pula! Hontouni gomennasai! Dx hiksu…

Kalau kalian bingung, silahkan marah-marah, tapi saya sudah mutar-balik otak saya buat nulis fic ini lho! Dan sungguh, saya sampai BETE ngerjain ini di hari Sabtu kemarin? Kenapa? Lebih baik nggak usah tahu. Kalau kalian tahu, kalian bakal benci saya. Yakin deh =-=y

Oh, iya. Saya malas ngebacot yang PUANJANG LEBAR, mending saya akhiri saja dengan kata 'maaf kali banyak typo' ;D


	12. Anorexia

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 12

**Anorexia**

―

"_Itu… ka… re… na… aku… suka… kamu… Len…"_

"_Hah?"_

**[ Kagamine Rin P o V ]**

Apa… yang… kukatakan!

Tapi… percuma kalau aku ingin menarik ucapanku itu sekarang. Walau ingin kukatakan 'Ah. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda.' Tapi di sisi lain, aku justru berharap dia menganggap serius ucapanku. Duuuh! Sial! Sial! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku nekad berkata begitu sih!

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri. Merasa geram dan gusar. Juga takut. Takut? Yah… biasanya ada orang yang _ill feel _setelah menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang nggak disukainya, bukan? Tapi, ah. Baik. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Tapi… Len belum tentu tidak menyukaiku, 'kan?

Baiklah. Aku harus tegar. Len menolak—atau menerimaku, itu keputusan nanti!

"Err—tapi… aku tidak memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang. Tolong lain kali sa—" ucapanku terhenti. Bukan karena aku melihat sesuatu yang buruk sebab sekarang mataku membelak, dan juga keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Tapi karena lagi-lagi perutku merasa seperti ditusuk benda tajam dan aku merasakan mual luar biasa. Kepalaku juga pusing. Sial! Kenapa harus di saat begini… aku…

Aku spontan menutup mulutku dengan salah satu telapak tangan. Aku mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah aku mau muntah, tapi itu hanya suaraku saja. Buktinya aku hanya seperti 'bersendawa', tapi aku merasa pahit di lidah dan tentu saja, sangat tidak nyaman.

Kucengkeram pergelangan tangan Len yang samar-samar kulihat wajahnya cemas dan sayup-sayup kudengar dia memanggil namaku dengan panik. Sial. Semakin ingin kudengar panggilan namaku dari bibir Len, aku merasa telingaku seperti ditutup oleh sesuatu. Semakin ingin kutatap wajah cemas Len padaku, aku merasa pandanganku semakin mengabur dan akhirnya semua gelap. Tanpa penerangan. Kecuali… kurasakan tubuhku yang ringan diangkat. Entah kemana, entah oleh siapa, dan entah untuk apa…

Kepalaku… terlalu perih untuk dikuras sekarang.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" tanya Len. Seperti meminta tuntutan atas penculikan seorang kekasihnya. Dia jelas khawatir. Karena selama dia berada di taksi (Len pulang sambil membawa Rin dengan taksi), Rin tidak berhenti memegangi perutnya, kadang berganti memijat dahinya, dan yang membuat Len tidak tenang adalah… menangis.

Ya. Rin menangis.

Berarti… Rin betul-betul merasa kesakitan, 'kan?

Sekali lagi Len bertanya. Tapi sambil menggebrak meja makan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" suaranya semakin meninggi. Ayah dan Ibu (mulai sekarang kita memanggilnya begitu) duduk bersampingan sambil menatap putranya yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Seperti menginterogasi tersangka, dia meminta penjelasan yang berarti, yang jelas, yang logis, dan yang membuat—setidaknya—kecemasan yang dirasakannya surut, meski Cuma sedikit.

Akhirnya, ibu menghela napas berat. "Rin bilang… aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan ini padamu." Len membolakkan mata. Baru dia ingin menyanggah perkataan itu, ibunya sudah menambahi, "Rin juga punya privasi, Len… privasinya itu hanya dibagikan padaku dan ayahmu. Sepertinya dia masih khawatir jikalau memberitahukannya padamu. Sebaiknya kau tanya dia…"

"Mungkin saja Rin bisa membagi privasinya itu juga denganmu sekarang. Kalian akrab, bukan?" timpal ayah dengan wajah teduh. Len menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan memelas, ingin diberitahu. Tapi sepertinya, pandangannya itu tidak ditorehkan sekarang. Sambil mendecak, Len beranjak dari kursi meja makan.

"Kau punya akses kapan saja untuk keluar-masuk kamar kok, Len. Toh, itu 'kan kamarmu. Jadi Rin tidak akan curiga." Tambah ibu sebelum Len benar-benar menghilang dari ruang makan. Tanpa menolehkan wajah, ibu tahu Len sedang tertegun, mencerna perkataannya barusan. Setelah itu, Len betul-betul melesat ke lantai atas.

Sepeninggalan Len, ayah langsung menoleh pada ibu. "Sejak kapan… Rin mengalami itu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah lama sampai aku tidak mengingatnya lagi. Entah atas dasar apa dia berlaku demikian. Mungkin karena… kegiatannya yang selalu sibuk. Kau tahu, 'kan kalau Rin itu ikut banyak jenis bela diri yang diikuti beberapa sekaligus, dulunya?" jawab ibu dengan wajah tenang. Ayah mengangguk, masih ingat. "Dia bersikeras ingin menjadi kuat. Tapi… sekuat-kuatnya Rin, dia juga masih memiliki titik lemah yang terang."

Ucapan terakhir ibu diiyakan dengan semangat oleh ayah.

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Aku melangkah hati-hati pada tiap anak tangga yang berderet memanjang, membentuk barisan vertikal. Sungguh demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Rin sejak ucapan terakhirnya itu. Saat dia berkata… 'suka' padaku…

Sial. Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah mengingat ucapannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku dalam konteks 'seorang lelaki'. Maka untuk sementara—supaya aku tidak gugup dekatnya—kuanggap saja dia 'suka' padaku dalam konteks 'teman'. Atau… 'sahabat'. Atau lebih baik… 'saudara'. Ya. Lebih baik begitu. Jangan sampai aku gugup dan menimbulkan salah paham jikalau Rin menyentuhku. Walau ujung jari sekali pun!

Banyak terjadi, 'kan?

Seperti di _Shoujo Manga _yang biasanya kubaca… Eh? Bukan! Mikuo sering memaksaku untuk membacanya! Ugh, lupakan soal _Manga_. Lihat, aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku.

Aneh.

Biasanya aku asal melabrak saja tanpa beban saat membuka pintu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin alasannya karena…

Pertama, mulai sekarang (atau kemarin) aku sudah tidak tidur sendirian di kamar. Mulai sekarang (atau kemarin) aku akan berbagi kamar dengan Rin, dan buktinya, ibu dan ayah sudah memutuskan untuk mengganti kasurku dengan tempat tidur dua susun. Oh… tidak penting.

Kedua, aku merasa… sedikit lebih kaku setelah mendengar kata 'suka' dari Rin. Meski sebelumnya sudah kukatakan, mungkin dia sekedar menyukaiku sebagai 'saudara'… tapi aku takut tidak bisa menahan perasaanku saat di depannya. Eh? Perasaanku? Maksudku… aku… ah. Cukup. Itu sangat tidak penting untuk dibahas sekarang!

Ketiga, sebaiknya aku jujur saja. Perasaanku itu. Aku menyukainya! Me-nyu-ka-i-nya! Entah sejak kapan, aku lupa, kurasa sejak awal, tapi kurasa juga bukan. Terserah. Yang pasti aku selalu takut kehilangan senyumnya yang damai dan lepas itu. Padahal _first impression_-ku terhadapnya adalah: dia itu menyebalkan. Yandere. Kalian masih ingat, awal pertemuan kami, 'kan? Dia menginjak pundakku! Berkuasa dengan ancaman kosong, dan bodohnya, aku memercayainya!

Oh, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang karena aku sudah 10 menit berdiri dengan tampang bodohku.

Klak.

Kubuka pintu, dan yang kulihat adalah… Rin tidur sambil menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola! Belum selesai. Rin tidur sambil menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola… jatuh di bawah tempat tidur!

Segera aku berlari ke arahnya. Melihat wajahnya yang masih kesakitan penuh derita (aku serius), dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di dahinya. Napasnya tersengal dan sepertinya… dia tidak bisa berbicara karena kesakitan. Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?"

Bodoh, Len. Itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar! Jelas-jelas kau melihat wajah Rin yang sangat mengeluh kesakitan begini, tapi kau malah bertanya pertanyaan yang-seharusnya-tidak-kau-tanya-karena-kau-sudah-tahu-jawabannya!

Kutepis pertanyaanku barusan. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke atas kasur, menarik selimut hingga dagunya. Kemudian…

Mataku menangkap semangkuk bubur yang tadi ibu buat untuk Rin.

Belum disentuhnya. Bahkan, sendok tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Cuma air minum yang ditenggaknya sampai habis, juga obat.

"Kau… tidak makan?" tanyaku, sedikitnya, curiga.

Kulihat Rin menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin makan. "Tapi kau harus makan!" suruhku. Aku menyambar mangkuk keramik lalu menyendoki bubur ke arah bibir Rin. Tapi sepertinya, Rin tidak memiliki tanda-tanda untuk membuka mulut, memberi celah untuk melakukan sistem pencernaan.

Sekali lagi aku meminta padanya untuk memakan bubur ini. Meski Cuma satu sendok. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, masih dengan tangisan dan ronta-ronta yang tidak kupahami. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menilai, Rin itu manja! Cih…

"Kau harus makan, Rin! Apa kau mau mati konyol, heh! Jangan bodoh!" gertakku dengan marah.

"Tidak…" bisik Rin disela-sela tangis dan rintihannya. Aku tertegun. "Sakit… Len… kalau aku… makan jadi… sakit…" ringis Rin.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak makan, kau juga akan sakit!" nah, serba salah deh. Aku menghela napas berat. Mengelus dahinya dengan lembut. "Ceritakan padaku. Kau sakit apa?" tanyaku, melunakkan intonasi suaraku.

Rin mengambil napas dengan berat, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab, itu juga dengan susah payah. "Aku… a… ano… anorexia… Len…"

_Anorexia._

Aku tahu. Itu adalah penyakit, dimana seseorang mengurangi porsi makanan secara berlebihan, kadang, hati juga pikirannya tidak mau menerima makanan. Biasanya karena diet, atau karena tidak memiliki selera makan. Orang yang terkena penyakit ini, cenderung makan satu kali sehari, dalam porsi minim. Kalau terus dibiarkan, anorexia bisa menimbulkan kematian.

Aku mendecak.

Biasanya tenggorokan akan tercekat kalau menerima makanan. Makanya penderita anorexia langsung menelan makanan mereka bulat-bulat, tanpa mengunyah terlebih dahulu.

Ternyata… Rin mengalami ini…

Aku menyentuh pundak Rin, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di tempat tidur. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang basah, masih menangis. Aku menghela napas, meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil segelas air mineral, lalu aku kembali dan menyendokinya bubur.

Kulihat Rin menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia menutup mulutnya, membuat suatu pertahanan. Tapi aku tahu kalau sekarang Rin tidak berdaya. Kusingkirkan tangan Rin dengan lembut, lalu dengan sedikit terpaksa, kuangkat bibir atasnya menggunakan ibu jariku dan kusisir pipinya lembut dengan beberapa jemariku.

"Makan."

Satu kata itu membuat air mata Rin meleleh lagi. Tapi dia menurutiku. Aku menyuapinya satu kali. Tapi kemudian dia batuk-batuk, memintaku untuk memberinya air minum. Ditenggaknya air minum hingga tuntas, kemudian dia menangis lagi. Ahh… Rin memang cengeng. Tapi aku tetap suka dengan hal itu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu pesonanya.

"Khh… sakit… Len…"

DHEG!

Aduh, gawat. Aku berdegup karena dia terlihat seperti kucing-yang-meminta-pertolongan-di-tengah-hujan-badai. Spontan aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Tapi kemudian kusuapinya lagi dengan sedikit lembut dibanding yang sebelumnya. Dia menurut lagi. Sungguh! Dia manis sekali...!

"Sudah merasa nyaman?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Dia menelan bubur yang kusuap dengan hati-hati.

"Ngg…" hanya itu responannya. Tapi kuanggap saja sebagai kata 'iya'. Soalnya, dia sudah tidak meronta-ronta seperti tadi. Juga, air matanya tidak meleleh lagi. Ingin rasanya kurengkuh dia dalam pelukanku, memanjakannnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Tapi…

Aku terlalu payah dalam hal begituan.

"Len," panggil Rin.

"Hm?" aku menyendokkan bubur terakhir padanya.

"Terimakasih…" bisiknya. Dia mencengkeram erat kaosku. Aku terhenyak dengan kalimatnya yang mengiringi akhir dari suap-menyuap semangkuk bubur itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lega saat dia masih menyentuhku. Setidaknya, bajuku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menepuk kepalanya, dibalas dengan dia yang memelukku kuat-kuat. Haaa… dia menangis lagi… sungguh!

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

Blam.

Len menutup pintu. Sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk besar dan segelas air berada dipegangannya. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuruni tangga. Saat bersamaan dia menghabiskan seluruh anak tangga, matanya bertemu dengan tampang ayahnya yang kurang lebih seperti ini (AwA).

_Che… dia mau menggangguku lagi, _keluh Len.

"Dia sudah menceritakannya?" tanya ayah, persis seperti dugaannya.

"Iya. Sudah. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Tolong jangan bingin ribut di dekatnya, ayah." Jawab Len dengan acuh-tak-acuh. Dia melangkah ke dapur dan menyuci mangkuk beserta gelas itu. Kembali berputar ingatannya saat berada di kamar tadi. Berduaan saja dengan Rin.

Dia merasa 'plong' setelah berhasil mengetahui apa masalah kakaknya itu. _Anorexia_… nama penyakit itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Merasa gusar karena tidak menyadari penyakit yang selalu menemani Rin sebelumnya.

Awal pertama Rin masuk kelas, saat ada penyerangan, dan beberapa waktu lain, Rin sering terlihat lunglai dengan memegangi sisi perutnya. Ternyata karena itu…

"Len?"

Len menoleh, mendapati ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya memegang sebuah tabloid. Ada secangkir teh di depannya.

"Eh? Ah? Ya…?" oh. Ternyata karena melamun, Len tidak sadar arah jalannya. Ibu terkikik, tapi tangannya terkibas-kibas, memanggil Len untuk duduk di sampingnya. Len menurut.

Direbahkannya tubuh di atas sofa lembut bermotif bunga bakung, sambil merentangkan kedua tangan di sisi atas sofa tersebut. Len menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Heh," ibu meletakkan tabloidnya. "Sudah merasa senang sekarang, hmm?" tanya ibu dengan nada menyelidik. Len mendesah malas.

_Tidak ayah, tidak ibu. Semuanya hobi menggoda dan menyelidiki… _gerutu Len dalam hati.

"Entahlah," sungut Len kemudian. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada tiap lekuk barang yang ada di ruang TV. "entah senang atau lega. Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya. "Yang pasti aku… merasa bersyukur."

Ibu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tampang heran, "_What's for_? Atas dasar apa?" tanya ibu lagi. Len tersenyum simpul.

"Itu… hanya aku yang tahu." Ucap Len dengan minat ber-rahasia. Ibu memukul pundak Len dengan gemas lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang TV untuk memasak makan malam. Len sendiri sedang menikmati masa-masa penuh 'bersyukur'-nya sambil mendengar satu-dua lagu dari ponselnya.

_Entah senang atau lega._

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Yang pasti…_

_Aku bersyukur._

Rin merasakan dirinya merosok di sebuah sisi tembok yang menyembunyikanya dari ruang TV. Meski begitu, dia bisa mendengar jelas percakapan ibu dan Len tadi. Dia memang tidak mengerti kata-kata Len yang itu, tapi entah kenapa… dia merasa ada sebuah keteduhan yang terselip di ucapan itu. Entah bagian mana, yang jelas, Rin juga bersyukur, karena sudah menyukai Len…

―

_The Next Day…_

"Selamat pagi!"

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari festival. Oh, ya ampun! Semua sudah bersiap-siap dengan kios-kios mereka, kostum mereka, pelayanan terbaik mereka, dan semuanya! Rin juga sudah mengenakan baju seperti _maid_—karena tugasnya adalah seorang _waitress _dan Len mengenakan baju seperti _butler_—karena tugasnya adalah seorang _waiter_. Sedikit memodifikasi penampilan, Len mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa, tapi poninya disisir kebelakang hingga semua orang bisa terpesona berat saat melihatnya. (Jujur, dia seperti kapten angkatan laut Inggris)

"Hee… kau tampan sekali, Len-_kun_." Puji Neru yang juga mengenakan baju _maid_. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat menyamping, kini dia gerai tapi digulungnya beberapa helai rambut disatu sisi hingga membentuk bola. Jepitan perak berbentuk bunga juga menghiasi rambutnya yang tertata manis sekali.

"Terimakasih!" hanya itu ucapan Len.

Rin merasa agak malu dengan penampilannya sekarang ini. Mengenakan baju ala _maid, _digulungnya kedua rambut _honey-_nya seperti bola (seperti orang Cina/Pucca) dan pita putih menghiasi salah satu gulungan rambutnya. Walau Rin minder dengan penampilannya, sejujurnya dia tampak menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang bulat yang agak _chubby_.

"Rin-_chan_. Seragam belakangmu agak melenceng nih." Ucap salah satu teman sekelas Rin sambil merapikan seragam _maid _bagian belakang milik Rin.

"Ups, maafkan aku, Lenka-_chan_." Ucap Rin dengan tersipu.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama festival, aku bagian tata rias, lho. Ngg… nah! Sudah beres! _Make-up_? Bagus. Lipstik? Bagus. Lalu… sedikit perona wajah? Bagus. Seragam? Bagus. Rambut? Bagus. Punggungmu harus tegak, Rin-_chan_." Pinta Lenka dengan ramah.

Rin memperbaiki gaya berdirinya.

"Bagus." Ucap Lenka dengan lega. "Kalau kau lupa cara berdiri tegak, berdirilah menyandar di dinding lalu jalan sesuai dengan gaya seperti itu. Supaya terlihat angkuh, tapi anggun. Juga percaya diri dan tidak minder!"

Seperti biasa, Rin selalu dikejutkan dengan Lenka yang sangat suka mengoceh dalam penampilan. Tapi dia memang ratu dalam bidang tata rias! Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dia memperhatikan semua _fashion style _orang. Tidak lupa dengan sikap dan perilaku yang menurutnya adalah kunci dari semua pesona. Itulah mengapa dia bisa pacaran dengan orang yang juga populer di sekolah ini, setidaknya… di suatu klub di sekolah ini, tapi tidak penting untuk membicarakannya sekarang.

"Terimakasih banyak, Lenka-_chan_." Ucap Rin dengan sedikit tersipu. Dia merasa minder karena sesame cewek, dia (Rin) tidak begitu memperhatikan gaya berdiri dan cara berjalannya.

"Tidak masalah, Rin-_chan_!" tutur Lenka sambil nyengir, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membentuk jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk 'O', kemudian meninggalkan Rin—untuk memperbaiki riasan teman-temannya yang lain.

Rin menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Semata-mata bukan karena gatal, tapi karena bingung. Masih ada kurang lebih 2 jam lalu pembukaan festival digelar.

"Nnn," Rin mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap penjuru kelas yang sangat sibuk. Ada yang masih mencatat-catat sesuatu—yang Rin tebak adalah catatan dana—ada juga yang sibuk menata penampilan yang menjadi _waiter _dan _waitress_, seperti Lenka. Ada juga yang sibuk bolak-balik membawa kardus. Dan ada juga yang sibuk bercengkerama, salah satunya… Len dan Neru.

Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sebelum mendesah. "Huh." Seseorang menyenggol pundak Rin, ternyata itu Rinto. "Ups, _gomenne… _Rinto-_kun_." Ujar Rin ketika pundaknya saling bersinggungan dengan pundak tegap milik Rinto, pria _blond_ yang selalu menyepitkan jepitan di sela-sela poninya.

"Ah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Rin-_san_. Oh?" matanya tertegun ketika melihat pita Rin yang menyimpul dengan menggemaskan di salah satu gulungan rambutnya. "Wah! Agaknya kau terlihat menggemaskan kalau pitanya di simpul di sini!" pujiannya membuat pipi Rin bersemu merah. Rinto memegang gulungan rambut Rin yang dihiasi oleh pita putih.

_Ugh... te, terlalu dekat, _desis Rin dalam hati.

"Ng?" Rinto menyadari kalau Rin terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Waduh… wajahmu merah banget! Manis!" Segera pipi Rin disentuh dengan lembut. Rin hanya bisa menahan napasnya ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang 'hangat'—kurang lebih begitulah penggambarannya—menyisir permukaan pipinya yang semakin menampakkan rona merah.

"Ri, Rinto-_kun_…"

"Sssh…" Rinto berdesis. Kelas sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Tidak salah kalau tidak ada yang menghentikan tingkah keduanya sekarang ini.

"Rinto… _kun_…"

"Kau manis, Rin ."

"Yeah. Aku tahu."

**[ Kagamine Rin P o V ]**

Aku merasakan hawa dingin, tapi juga hangat, membelai tiap pori-pori yang tenggelam dalam kulitku. Sial… dia—maksudku, Rinto-_kun_ pasti tahu kalau sekarang aku tengah… merona…

"Ri, Rinto-_kun_…"

Dengan suara aneh, ya aku berpikir suaraku aneh sekarang. Aku memohon padanya. Kurang lebih agar dia menjauh dariku. Aku merasa sangat malu sekarang. Entahlah kenapa.

"Sssh…" Rinto-_kun_ hanya berdesis, membelai pipiku, tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku tahu kelas sedang sibuk dan sepertinya lengah, jadi mudah saja jika pencuri ingin mencuri di sini sekarang, tapi. Oh. Tidak penting.

"Rinto… _kun_…" aku memanggil namanya lagi dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Memalukan. Aku jadi aneh di depannya.

"Kau manis, Rin."

_What_! Dia memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel seperti biasanya! Ugh, hei! Sadarlah! Kita tidak akrab dan kau… sudah punya pacar!

"Yeah. Aku tahu…"

Hah?

Itu bukan… suaraku lho. Bukan suaranya Rinto-_kun_ juga. Tapi… Len.

Ya. Len berdiri di samping kami sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatap Rinto-_kun_ dengan tajam, yang kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran yang mematikan. Yah, kalau Len adalah preman perokok atau pemabuk, aku jamin, dengan modal cengirannya itu, dia sudah berada di alam sana. Bersyukurlah, Len hanya anak tukang berkelahi. Itu juga sudah jarang dipakainya predikat itu karena sudah banyak yang takut-takut untuk menantangnya berkelahi. Ingat saat terjadi perombakan itu, 'kan?

Sudah cukup, tidak usah bernostalgia di sini.

"Hah…" Len menghela napas. "Rinto-_san_. Kau masih punya **banyak **pekerjaan sekarang. Lenka-_san _memanggilmu daritadi." Ucap Len. Aku tahu jelas dia menekankan kata 'banyak' barusan. Dengan anggukan ringan, Rinto-_kun _meninggalkan _kami_. Ya. Kami. Aku dan Len, hei?

Setelah dia pergi, Len menatapku dengan wajah yang… uh, baiklah. Sulit ditebak. Dia marah? Atau sedih? Cemburu?

Eh?

Lupakan poin terakhir. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Tidak." Kata Len. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Len menghela napas, lalu bersemu, sepertinya gundah. Kenapa ya? "Ungg… maksudku, kau… mengagum… kan." Ucap Len dengan terbata. Oh, dia memujiku? Sungguh! Jangan menampakkan wajah _tsundere_-mu terhadapku, Len! Dasar bodoh! Ugh…

"Ah," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "terimakasih… umm… kau juga. Sangat… luar biasa."

Sudah. Sukseslah wajahku bersemu merah. Spontan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tapi kemudian kudengar suara 'kluk' yang lainnya. Bisa kutebak, suara itu dari Len. Aww… aku berani bertaruh kalau dia juga malu berat.

Baru kemudian aku ingin berkata lagi dengan Len, Neru-_san _keburu menarik tanganku sambil berkata pada Len, "Maaf, Len-_kun_! Dia kupinjam!"

―

Setelah itu, tanganku ditarik dengan erat dengan Neru. Ada rasa sakit sih. Tapi tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit hari Neru-_san_.

Oh? Kenapa aku tahu? Atau malah yakin?

Aku tahu gadis macam dia itu tidak akan mudah menyerah.

BRUGH!

Tubuhku didorong dan cih. Punggungku terantuk dinding yang berada di belakangku. Sengaja sekali dia membawaku ke belakang sekolah. Penindasan, hmm?

Benar dugaanku. Kemudian Yowane Ruko dan Kasane Teto datang dari arah berlawanan. Wajah mereka garang, persis seperti tatapan Neru-_san _padaku. Wow. Ini seperti dalam drama Jepang yang beberapa hari lalu sempat kutonton! Pasti seru!

PLAK!

Neru-_san _menepak dinding yang berada di samping kepalaku. "Apa-apaan tuh? Memonopoli Len-_kun_, heh?" tanya Neru-_san _dengan geram.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kenapa? Kau sendiri merasa malu karena kalah dariku yang sederhana ini, hmm? Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku sudah menduga, suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan tenang. "lalu? Kau sendiri mau memonopoli Len, hmm?" tanyaku kembali. Niatku sih untuk menantangnya.

Neru-_san _menggeram. Dia merengut pita putihku, menggerai sebelah gulungan rambutku. "Jangan sok penting deh kau! Ingat posisimu! Kau hanya kakaknya Len-_kun_! Kau **tidak boleh **mendekatinya! Kau tahu peraturan dunia, 'kan? Kalau kakak-adik itu tidak boleh berhubungan lebih dari kata saudara?" jelas Neru-_san_. Dibelakangnya, Ruko-_san _dan Teto-_san _mengangguk membenarkan. Namun tatapan mereka tetap garang seperti _yankee_.

Oh. Wanita yang tersakiti memang menyedihkan. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini lain kali. Tidak boleh.

"Aku memang kakaknya. Mulai dua hari yang lalu, eh? Atau kemarin?" Neru-_san _menampar pipiku, kemudian mengacak rambutku hingga tergerai sempurna, rusak total.

"Jangan basa-basi, sialan!" gertaknya. Emosi ini… terasa sampai pembuluh nadiku. Serius! Dia memancarkan aura menyesakkan!

"Dengar dulu," kataku. "Memang Len adalah adikku dan aku kakaknya. Tapi… Len itu… milikku."

"Eh?"

Waah… mulai kehilangan indra pendengaranmu, hmm?

"Kuulangi." Aku mendehem. "Len itu milikku." Kataku sambil menekankan tiap kata yang kuucapkan. Mau tahu kenapa aku sampai nekad berkata begitu? Tidak usah tahu, karena ini rahasia.

Kurasa ketiga anak itu ingin menamparku atau melukaiku lebih jauh. Tapi kemudian kurasakan keberadaan seseorang akibat dari suara gemerisik semak-semak yang… memang samar, tapi tetap sampai di indra pendengaran.

Muncullah Mikuo-_senpai_.

"Wah. Penindasan yang manis, _ladies_!" ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum (merendahkan) dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Neru-_san_, Ruko -_san, _dan Teto-_san _tercekat ketika melihat keberadaan Mikuo. Dan dengan gaya pengecut mereka, ketiganya melarikan diri dengan terbirit-birit. Menggelikan sekali mereka bertiga. Cih!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Mikuo-_senpai_ dengan riang.

"Tanpa kau tanya, harusnya kau tahu." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Iya juga, ya! Hehehe… kau memang hebat!" ucap Mikuo-_senpai _sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Ah, saat itu aku menyadari kalau tatanan rambutku rusak. Aku memungut pita putihku yang tercecer di tanah kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku mau kembali. Karena aku pasti dimarahi Lenka-_chan _sebentar. Sampai nanti ya, Mikuo-_senpai_!" ucap Rin sambil lalu.

**[ UNKNOWN P o V ]**

"Aku mau kembali. Karena aku pasti dimarahi Lenka-_chan _sebentar. Sampai nanti ya, Mikuo-_senpai_!"

Kemudian, aku mendengar derap langkah Rin yang semakin menjauh. Setelah itu, kudengar Mikuo menghela napas panjang.

"Rin-_chan _manis sekali ya…?"

Apa katanya! Mau mati ya!

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya, sekaliii saja…!"

Mimpimu! Enyah sana!

"Ah. Atau langsung kucuri ciumannya saja, ya?"

APA! Jangan bercanda kau, mesum!

Mikuo terdiam sebentar, kemudian terkikik. "Kau sudah bisa keluar, Len. Padahal kau bisa keluar bersamaku sejak tadi. Tak kusangka kau malah membiarkanku pasang pose keren sendirian." Ucapnya. Wajahku sontak memerah. Dengan gerakan cepat, kutendang punggungnya, tapi dia menghindar dengan gesit.

"Eit!"

"Dasar… setan mesum, bodoh, dan narsiiiis!" jeritku sambil menghambur padanya, mengeluarkan tinjuku berkali-kali padanya, tapi sial! Dia selalu mahir menghindari pukulanku! Menjengkelkan sekali!

"Hihihihi! Wajahmu merah sekali sih, Len!" ucapnya sambil berkali-kali memindah-mindahkan badannya, menghindari tinjuan mautku.

"Berisik kau, setan mesum, bodoh, narsis dan brengsek!"

Setelah itu, hanya tawa Mikuo yang kudengar. Menjengkelkan sekali dia!

* * *

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

* * *

**A/N(1): **m(_ _)m

Maaf telat update… ini karena saya block dalam cerita ini.

H o n t o u n i G o m e n n a s a i . . .

**A/N(2): **Masih basa-basi semata ;D festival akan dimulai besok! Eh, chapter selanjutnya, maksudku! xD semoga tidak ada tumpahan darah lagi ya…! Kalau bakal ada tumpahan darah lagi, intinya, festival yang diadakan di sekolah Len dan Rin adalah kutukan! *dipukul kepala sekolah* xD

**A/N(3): **Kuingatkan. Ini bakalan _bad ending_! :) bersabarlah! xDD

Begitu saja deh, sampai jumpa di chapter / cerita selanjutnya! X)


	13. Revenge

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 13

**Revenge**

―

**[ UNKNOWN P o V ]**

"Demi Tuhan," ucapku dengan emosi yang dengan susah payah kutahan. Aku mendengus, kemudian memindahkan ponselku pada telinga kanan, "kau cukup memantau saja. Lalu laporkan segala-galanya padaku. Hah? Apa?" kupingku serasa mendidih karena terus mendapat respon menjengkelkan dari orang yang sedang kutelpon sekarang ini.

_Aku tidak mau. Kau selalu meminta bantuanku dan, uh! Hutangmu padaku, bodoh!_—itu yang dikatakan orang yang kutelpon. Ah. Pantas saja saat mendengar suaraku sejak awal, dia langsung ngelunjak dengan balas menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. "Kalau soal hutang itu mudah! Selesaikan dulu tugasmu ini lalu kubayar semuanya! _Cash!_" aku menekankan kata paling akhir karena sudah muak berdebat dengannya. Ya ampun… sejak kapan aku jadi emosian begini?

_Kau berbohong—_sialan, kau. Malah bilang begitu lagi! "Sudahlah! Aku jadi malas berbicara denganmu! Hutangku tidak akan kubayar sebelum kau melakukan tugasmu yang ini. _Titik._" Lagi-lagi aku menekankan kata paling akhir yang kuucapkan. Oh. Dengarlah, sekarang dia bungkam. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah bodohnya sekarang.

Kudengar dia menghela napas dengan perasaan nelangsa. Oh… aku benar-benar sudah membuatnya bertama tua. Sudahlah, dia masih seumuran denganku.

Setelah menunggu lama, jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya diucapkan olehnya.

_Oke—_begitu katanya. _Sekarang apa?_

Aku menyeringai puas.

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Ya… Tuhan!

Kenapa gadis-gadis ini terasa sangat… mengganggu?

"Oh, Len! Bisa kami meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Tukaran e-mail dong, Len!"

"Len… aku mau pesan…"

"Len! Tolong aku!"

"Len! Kemari sebentar…"

"Len!"

"Len!"

"Len!"

Cih… **C U K U P ! ! **(kau bisa mendengar kata yang dicetak tebal itu menggema)

Aku juga punya kesabaran, _ladies_! Oh? Dengar aku! Aku menyebut gadis-gadis itu dengan sebutan _ladies_! Kurasa aku mulai mabuk. Baru aku ingin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan, 'maaf, permisi. Ada tugas lain yang menantiku', tapi kurasa aku sudah keduluan. Oleh…

"Maaf, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang dibuat setenang dan sedewasa mungkin. Tapi aku tahu dia mencekat suaranya kuat-kuat. O-oh… dia marah…

Dia berdiri di depanku, hingga sedikit menghalangi diriku pada gadis-gadis yang duduk di satu meja sambil menopang dagu mereka, menatapku dengan warna mata mereka yang berbeda-beda, dan menyudutkanku dengan pertanyaan konyol mereka. Dan… setelah melihat Rin _sengaja _menghalangiku pada gadis-gadis itu, mereka, maksudku, gadis-gadis itu, menatap Rin dengan tatapan garang dan sebagiannya mencibir kesal.

Tapi Rin tidak goyah. Ya. Aku tahu. Sifat _yandere-_nya masih nempel. Sedikit. Kutegaskan. S e d i k i t.

Oh, lihat. Rin tetap tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpejam ke atas. Tapi semua gadis itu tahu bahwa Rin menyimpan aura kelam dibalik senyum lebarnya yang mempesona. Hah? Aku mengatai Rin mempesona. Itu pujian, hei.

"Minggir kau, perempuan! Kami ingin dilayani, Len!" gertak salah satu gadis yang memakai dandanan menor yang… yang… uh. Aku jijik melihatnya. Sumpah!

Rin tersenyum pada gadis menor itu, "maaf." Kata Rin dengan halus. "Tapi." Rin kemudian membuka matanya, memberi sorot mata tajam setajam _falcon_, dan sepertinya… senyuman yang tadinya tertempel di wajahnya sudah hilang seutuhnya. "Len masih mempunyai tugas yang banyak, nona-nona. Mohon perhatian anda. Kalau anda memang menyukai Len," Rin berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirikku melalui sudut matanya. "Pahamilah dia, biarkan dia bekerja dengan tenang."

Rin mengakhiri ucapannya—atau lebih baik kukatakan pidato singkat—lalu kembali memasang tampang pertamanya. Gadis-gadis itu bungkam. Betul-betul bungkam. Ah. _Knock out_, ya…? Rin memang hebat. Akhirnya aku memegang kedua pundak Rin lalu menatap gadis-gadis yang duduk disatu meja hadapan Rin dan aku.

"Maaf ya, Rin. Aku dipanggil ketua."

Aku tahu Rin tahu maksudku. Itu hanya tipuan. Supaya aku bisa keluar dan mengambil angin sejenak, kemudian kembali melayani lagi setelah aku merasa ingin. Dengan samar kulihat Rin menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya yang tersimpan di balik pundak juga terkibas-kibas dengan kode 'pergilah. Cepat.'

Setelah aku pergi, aku tahu Rin berkacak pinggang sambil berkata seperti ibu-ibu pada gadis-gadis itu: "Tuh, lihat. Gara-gara kalian, Len dicurigai menggoda gadis dan akhirnya dipanggil ketua. Siap-siap saja dia dihukum."

Ya ampun… aku ingin tertawa sekarang. Ups, aku memang sudah tertawa sekarang.

**[Kagamine Rin P o V]**

Setelah Len pergi, aku segera menatap gadis-gadis centil dihadapanku sambil memasang tampang segarang-garang mungkin.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, aku, "tuh, lihat. Gara-gara kalian, Len dicurigai menggoda gadis dan akhirnya dipanggil ketua. Siap-siap saja dia dihukum." Aku berkata begitu. Uh… kurasa aku persis seperti ibu-ibu sekarang. Biar saja.

"Nah, saya permisi." Kataku sambil lalu. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Len. Dia sudah pergi. Entah kemana, yang pasti aku harus mencarinya.

―

Aku berjalan santai untuk mencari Len, sekalian melihat suasana sekolah yang kelihatan ramai dan sibuk karena festival sekolah.

BRUGH!

Tak sengaja punggungku terantuk oleh sesuatu. Entah apa… atau siapa…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" itu suara seseorang yang asing di indra pendengaranku. Jika memang begitu, bukan apa. Tapi siapa. Siapa yang menabrak… atau siapa yang kutabrak? Aku menoleh dan… karena kelihatannya orang yang menabrak (atau yang kutabrak) lebih tinggi dariku, aku _terpaksa _menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sekilas, kutegaskan, **sekilas** aku terpana melihatnya. Yah… gimana, ya? Meski dia tidak lebih tampan dari… eehh… eh… ukh! Baik! Baik! Tidak lebih tampan dari… uhuk. Len… tapi dia (maksudku, orang yang menabrak—atau kutabrak itu) termasuk cukup tampan juga.

Uh, dia punya rambut merah dengan warna mata senada. Dia tinggi, dan terlihat ramping. Kulitnya cerah dan garis-garis matanya tegas. Oh, Tuhan… sekarang aku bingung harus bilang—atau bertingkah seperti apa.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" dia bersuara lagi. Oh… _shit_. Aku pasti sudah ngiler sekarang. Tapi kuharap tidak.

"Uh. Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku… menabrakmu." Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menabrak dan siapa yang ditabrak, tapi biarlah. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengalah pada hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hei, justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang menabrakmu." Dia berucap begitu sambil menunjukkan pesonanya yang… aw-sungguh-tampan-kamu-nak!

Mungkin beberapa orang akan menjerit, atau memeluk, atau menciummu dan lain-lainnya jikalau kau menunjukkan pesona seperti itu sekarang, yah, terlebih gadis menor yang menggoda Len tadi, ah. Lupakan! Tapi aku tidak begitu. Dan aku tidak _akan pernah _begitu. Hentikan.

"Eeeh… baiklah… kalau begitu." Ujarku canggung. _Sangat _canggung. Oh, yeah. Aku benci bertemu orang baru, _to be honest_. Mendadak sesuatu yang penting merambat masuk ke otakku. Ah, benar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mencari Len sekarang. "Hmm… anu… maaf, aku buru-buru. Aku harus mencari temanku."

_Teman…_

Itu kata-kata yang buruk, Rin.

Sekilas kulihat dia tertegun. Entah atas dasar apa. Tapi kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya, intinya, aku boleh memutar badanku dan berbalik kepada tujuan utamaku. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah lagi, seseorang (atau mungkin orang yang menabrakku tadi) menarik tanganku hingga aku terhuyung dan… _strike_! Aku masuk ke dalam pelukannya! Hah? Pelukan! Dengar, aku masuk ke dalam pelukannya! Ha ha ha… lucu… sekali!

Dia membalik badanku hingga aku dan dia saling berpandangan.

"Hei… apa yang kau…"

OH, DEMI TUHAN!

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

Len bersiul-siul ringan sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. _Well… _dia sudah berjam-jam mencari angin segar dan sekarang siap untuk bekerja kembali. Tapi di tengah jalan, dia merasakan suatu perasaan buruk yang... yang teramat sangat bergidik!

Oh. Sontak Len menghentikan langkahnya, memicu dirinya untuk tetap tenang, lalu tetap siaga, meski tampang luarnya terlihat santai-santai saja. _Poker face_…

Kembali Len melangkah ringan, namun waspada. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang berani menikamnya dari belakang, atau memukulnya dengan benda tajam atau… uh, Len terlalu banyak menonton film horror, maupun action. Tapi tidak. Sebenarnya ada yang Len **lebih **khawatirkan daripada tikaman, atau pukulan, atau lain-lainnya.

Oke, beberapa langkah Len berjalan, semua terasa aman. T e t a p i . . .

Len merasakannya sekarang! Ada yang mendekat!

"BEDEBAH!" umpatnya sambil menendang orang yang menghampirinya dari arah kiri. Datang juga, apa yang ditakuti Len.

"Hahahaha. Hai."

Len menggeram, "Mikuo… bisakah… kau menjauh dariku?" tanya Len dengan suara lembut nan manis, tapi sejujurnya, dia menahan dirinya untuk menghajar anak buahnya itu. Bukannya menjauhi Len, Mikuo malah semakin dempet dengan pria _blond _itu. Dia merangkul pundak Len dengan bersahabat.

"Len," ujar Mikuo dengan suara dramatis. "Aku tahu kau lagi senang karena ini berhubungan tentang Rin. Tapi maaf saja, aku cemburu."

BRRRR! Sekelebat, Len jadi merinding. Secara refleks kakinya terayun untuk wajah Mikuo yang tampan itu. Oh, _yes_. Mikuo bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kau memang manis sekali, Len!" puji Mikuo. Tapi tentu, ditelinga Len, itu justru terdengar seperti ledekan yang paling tabu.

Seketika Mikuo menegang. Membuat Len penasaran. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Len. Pria _blond _itu kemudian melangkah di depan Mikuo.

"Jangan lihat!" seru Mikuo sambil menutup kedua mata Len. Tapi terlambat. Dia sudah melihat semuanya. Semuanya. Semuanya!

**[ Hatsune Mikuo P o V ]**

Aku terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Len merona ketika kukatai manis. Aku menoleh dan oh... kurasakan tubuhku menegang.

Melihat tingkahku, Len penasaran. Dia bertanya, "ada apa sih?" kemudian dia berjalan ke depanku. Kuusahakan secepat mungkin menutup matanya. Tapi kurasa aku sudah…

"Jangan lihat!" seruku sambil menutup kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya dengan satu telapak tanganku. Yah. Aku terlambat. Kurasakan Len membatu. Aku tahu artinya. Dia sudah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?

Ketahuilah, sobat. Itu **sama sekali **bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Manis sekali. Dalam keadaan lorong sepi, Rin _dipeluk _seseorang berambut merah dan bibir kedua orang itu saling menempel. Aku tahu satu hal yang tidak Len ketahui. Mata Rin terbelalak ketika dicium. Intinya, bukan Rin. Rin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk dicium, terlebih, mencium orang asing itu.

Tapi… tetap saja ini gawat.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling lepas. Dan Rin langsung mendorong tubuh orang asing berambut merah dihadapannya itu. Dia terlihat ingin protes, tapi mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat aku dan Len. Entah sejak kapan—aku juga kaget—kalau aku sudah menurunkan telapak tanganku dari mata Len.

"Mikuo… _senpai_… Le, Len…" bisik Rin dengan lirih.

Ini gawat. Rin.

Kulihat pria berambut merah itu tersenyum padaku. Oh… jangan-jangan…

Rin mendekati kami, dia sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu pada kami. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Kurasa Len juga begitu. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diri untuk menjalankan indra pendengaranku dan… mendengar Len merespon penjelasan Rin.

"… jangan… sentuh aku, sialan!"

Begitu katanya. Setelah menggertak begitu, Len berlari meninggalkanku dan Rin. Sudah kuduga, ini gawat.

Kulihat Rin mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Rin yang terkepal bergetar hebat dan meneteskan darah.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tahu kau tidak salah…" ucapku. Kupegang kedua bahu Rin dan… kaku. Bahu Rin mengeras kaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikuo-_senpai_." Kata Rin. Wajahnya tidak terlihat olehku. Entah menangis, atau malah menatap kosong dengan niat bunuh diri. Tolong… jangan memasang wajah penuh luka. Tolong... jangan menangis. Dan tolong... jangan gentar!

"Rin…" aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Mikuo-_senpai_," Rin balas menyebut namaku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, lalu menundukkannya lagi. Aku tertegun melihat ekspresi sekilasnya tadi. "Aku. Baik-baik. Saja." Rin mengulang perkataannya dengan tegas. Sangat tegas, malah.

Ya. Aku percaya. Selama kau tidak menangis, aku percaya.

Bola _aqua_-mu yang mirip Len tetap menyala seperti biasanya. Meski ada air bening di sudut matamu, kau masih bisa menahan air mata bening yang berat itu. Gigimu saling bersinggungan dengan geram, itu caramu untuk menahan emosimu. Sejak kapan kau… menjadi gadis tergar seperti ini, Rin?

"Len yang mengajariku untuk tetap tegar. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis, dan itu tidak baik. Kali ini biar aku yang menghapus air mataku sendiri." Gumam Rin. Yah, aku tahu Rin memang gadis yang tegar. Bahkan aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Mungkin memang Cuma Len. Tempatnya menumpahkan semua ekspresi miliknya.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Jadi… gimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut silver. Dia menselonjorkan kakinya di atas _coffee table _dan menempatkan lengannya di atas sandaran sofa abu-abu. Ada sepuntung rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Pria berambut merah yang tiduran di sofa satunya menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari pria silver. "Oh, itu." Hanya itu responannya. Seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang penting, tapi dianggapnya tidak penting. "Sudah beres. Orang yang kau katakan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin itu… hancur sudah. Ironis juga ya..."

Pria silver membolakkan matanya. Bukan heran, tapi takjub. Kalau ingin jujur, yaa… dia memang takjub. "Tidak salah," katanya. "Kau memang ahlinya soal 'mengadu domba' orang."

Si rambut merah mendengus, "Daripada kau buang-buang waktu untuk memujiku, lunasi dulu hutangmu yang 3000 yen itu. Cepat. Aku butuh uang itu."

Pria silver mengerang. Dia beranjak dari sofa, membuka suatu lemari di sudut ruangan dan merombak isinya. Menarik sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat yang rapi. Dilemparkannya amplop itu pada si rambut merah.

Hup!

Dengan sigap, si rambut merah menangkap amplop itu tanpa sedikit pun beranjak dari sofa. Dia membuka amplop tebal itu lalu menyeringai sembari menjilati sudut bibirnya. "Kadang aku heran," kata si rambut merah setelah pria silver kembali duduk di sofanya. "Kenapa kau sampai bisa pinjam uang dari orang lain. Ha ha ha…" Si rambut merah tertawa hambar.

Pria silver menyesap rokoknya, lalu mengembuskan napas, ada asap pahit yang menyesakkan keluar bersamaan dengan arus napasnya.

"Soalnya… kau itu… spesial."

Si rambut merah tersenyum miring. "Jadi… kau tidak memanggilnya juga? Selain aku, dia itu juga spesial untukmu, 'kan? Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu itu. Aku dan dia merupakan peluru untukmu, hei, pistol sialan." Si rambut merah menggoda pria silver. Dan pria silver tahu soal itu. Dia menyeringai puas.

"Tahu juga kau, peluru brengsek."

―

Rin menghampiri Len yang sedang duduk membelakangi langit. Ini atap sekolah.

"Len," panggil Rin sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di samping Len. Akhirnya, dua kakak-adik yang persis itu bersebelahan. Nyaris tidak ada perbedaan dari kondisi fisik luar mereka. Kecuali kalau keduanya menata rambut dengan model yang sama. Kagamine laki-laki tidak menyahut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Memalingkan diri dari Kagamine perempuan. Atau malah langit.

Rin menghela napas berat. Dia sudah tahu hari ini, maksudnya, hari ketika dia dan Len bertengkar akan datang. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dunia memang luar biasa ajaib. Tidak bisa ditebak. Seperti _surprise _sehari-hari.

"Aku tidak mencium pria itu." Ujar Rin. Nadanya mantap.

"Aku tahu." Tutur Len dengan tegas. Tapi dia tidak menatap Rin.

"Kau marah?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak." Jawab Len, masih tegas.

Rin memejamkan matanya kebawah. Lelah sekali rasanya…

"Len," Rin menyebut nama Len lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Len tidak menyahut. Rin meneguk ludahnya dengan geram, atau kesal, atau malah gugup. "Aku itu milikmu." Ujar Rin sambil berdiri. Terlihat sekilas kalau tubuh Len menegang. "Dan Len." Rin kembali menyebut nama Len. Sudah tiga kali. "Kau itu milikku." Setelah berujar begitu, Rin meninggalkan atap sekolah. Bersamaan dengan wajah cengo Len yang terlihat bodoh sekali.

Tapi tepat setelah pintu atap sekolah tertutup, ponsel Len berdering. Segera Len mengangkat telepon dan menempelkan pada telinganya.

"Aah… akhirnya. Aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Berdua saja."

―

Rin menutup pintu atap lalu menyandar. Ada helaan napas yang keluar dari sela bibirnya yang ranum.

_Len, aku itu milkmu._

_Dan Len. Kau itu milikku._

Rin tersenyum. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu sangat disukainya. Saling memiliki itu sangat indah—begitulah pendapat Rin. Apa pun pendapat Len soal perkataannya tadi, dia tidak peduli. Semua yang ingin dikatakan Rin untuk Len sudah tersampaikan.

_Aku suka kamu, Len_.

Itu juga salah satunya. Oh, ya. Kau tahu? Sekali Rin menyukai seorang pria, dia tidak akan mudah melepas pria yang disukainya itu hingga akhirnya Rin tahu jikalau pria yang disukainya itu memang sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Aneh." Rin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Kok aku jadi semangat begini, ya?"

―

Sementara itu, Len, dia sedang terpaku. Ponsel masih melekat di kupingnya. Suara dingin yang juga membakar telinga masih mengoceh dari seberang telepon. Sesekali Len mengumpat, menggertak, dan mendengus menjawab ocehan si suara dingin yang membakar telinga.

Pik.

Akhirnya hubungan telepon terputus dari salah satu pihak. Len menatap layar ponselnya lama-lama, kemudian menggeretakkan giginya dengan gemas.

"Masih mau juga kau balas dendam…" desisnya. "Honne… Dell…"

* * *

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Maaf.

TT^TT telat update lagi. Ada banyak alasannya. Satu, aku semester dan OMG! Susah banget! Untung teman-temanku pada setia kawan semua! Dua, aku WB. Ah, ya. Kurasa aku mulai kena penyakit. Tiga, aku… takut! Ya! Takut! Kenapa? Entahlah… susah 'njelasinnya. Mungkin sih… karena takut… uhh… gini. (Maaf curhat) saking seringnya baca fic orang, mungkin secara nggak sengaja—atau secara nggak langsung, aku ngikutin cara kalian membuat fic (diksinya, atau tata bahasanya, mungkin). Dan sumpah! Bukan plagiat! Mungkin kebiasaan! Sungguh, sungguh, sungguh! Maafkan saya!

**A/N(2): **Oh, yes. Udah mau klimaks terakhir. Kalau bukan chapter 14, mungkin 15 tamatnya. Sekedar info nih ;D

Baiklah… see you next! ^^/


	14. The Last Hope

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 14

**The Last Hope**

―

_Three Days After That Day…_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah hari itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kalau pun ada, itu adalah hubungan Rin dan Len. Terakhir kali Rin mengobrol dengan Len adalah saat di atap. Begitu pula dengan Len. Sejak itu, keduanya saling menghindar. Untuk Rin, bukannya dia malu dan gengsi setelah mengatakan 'itu' pada Len di atap. Justru, dia memang sengaja menjauhi Len. Alasannya? Karena Len menjauhinya pula.

"Hei, Len-_kun_ kenapa?" tanya Luka yang sedang mendenting-dentingkan piano. Di sampingnya ada Gumi yang sedang membaca suatu kertas bersama Miki.

"Hah?" Rin menoleh ketika nama _adiknya_ disebut. Dia yang tadinya sibuk meniup _recorder _(sejenis suling)jadi berhenti melakukannya.

"Uh," Luka menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Kubilang, Len-_kun_ kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Soalnya dia banyak diam akhir-akhir ini." Luka melanjutkan. Pertanyaan Luka membuat Gumi, tak juga Miki. Melainkan juga Miku, Meiko, dan Kaito melongokkan kepala mereka kepada Luka. Sepertinya mereka semua juga penasaran dengan kondisi Len.

Rin menghela napas malas, "jangan tanya aku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Tutur Rin dengan wajah mengerut.

_Dia tak ada hubungannya denganku. Oh, Rin. Kau kejam sekali, _Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sesal membelenggu dirinya yang _tanpa _sengaja mencerocos demikian.

Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menoleh pada Luka, gantian juga melihat pada Kaito dan Meiko. "Kupikir… kalian sudah jadian." Sahut Miku dengan hati-hati.

Rin tersenyum samar, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Dia sudah membenciku sekarang." Gumam Rin. Jujur saja, kata-kata itu tidak sengaja terlontar dari bibirnya.

Semua bungkam. Rin terlihat setengah _hidup _sekarang. Walau terlihat tenang dan santai, tapi semua (Gumi, Miki, Luka, Miku, Kaito, dan Meiko) tahu kalau Rin tengah galau, gusar dan bimbang. Rin pandai bermain poker _face_. Tapi tidak sesempurna kelihatannya.

"Ohh…" Miki berkomentar. Rin tersenyum kecut pada Miki. "Apa salahku?" tanya Miki yang merasa dipandang oleh Rin. Sontak si penatap alias Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Malas.

"Sebenarnya…" gantian Meiko yang angkat suara. Semua mata secara refleks menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Rin." Meiko menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil memeluk sikunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin. Tidak begitu penasaran, sejujurnya. Meski dia heran pada Meiko yang biasanya blak-blakan mendadak bersikap sangat _formal_.

Meiko tampak gusar sejenak. Matanya meliuk-liuk menatap Miku, gantian melihat Gumi, lalu Miki, kemudian Luka, terakhir, Kaito. Matanya berhenti pada Kaito, lalu dengan berat hati, akhirnya Meiko menghela napas panjang.

"Mingkin ini… agak sedikit memaksa," Meiko mulai bersuara. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ada kebimbangan yang terselip di wajah tegasnya. Sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, Meiko melanjutkan dengan pelan-pelan. "Apa kau… sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Len?"

Bukannya melongo, Rin justru tertawa. Dalam hatinya. "Oh, maaf." Rin tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Tanda dia merasa geli. "Aku baru sadar kalau pertanyaan Miku-_san_ dan Meiko-_san _memiliki arti yang berbeda."

"Sudahlah, Rin. _To the point _sajalah." Suruh Gumi kemudian. Dia terlihat benar-benar _tidak _sabar.

Rin tersenyum lagi. "Soal menyatakan cinta… ya, sudah. Sudah sangat lama kukatakan pada Len. Jadi… bukan itu… alasan kenapa Len jadi… pendiam."

Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan 'oh-apakah-kau-baik-baik-saja?' dan hal itu membuat Rin menjadi canggung.

"Jadi… karena apa?" Luka mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Len," kata Kaito akhirnya. "Pada kita semua."

Rin menatap Kaito agak lama, tersenyum sambil menutup mata, kemudian mengangguk sekali. Menyetujui ucapan Kaito.

―

"Aku pulang." Ucap Rin ketika dia sudah menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Di hadapannya, sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, ayah dan ibu seperti _sengaja _menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Rin mendengus. Tidak merasa takut. Karena dia yakin dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Rin setelah badannya tertegak kembali. Dia berpijak dengan beralaskan kaos kaki putih yang panjang sampai lutut.

"Kita harus bicara, Rin." Nada suara ayah melunak. Rin tahu ayahnya tidak marah. Lantas… apa? Pikirannya mengatakan: "Kenapa hari ini semua orang bersikap formal?"

Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sambil menenteng tas, dia mengikuti langkah ayah dan ibunya yang menuju ruang makan. Keduanya duduk bersampingan, tepat di depan Rin. Melihat kondisinya, Rin seperti seorang tersangka yang diinterogasi oleh dua polisi professional.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Rin bertanya dua pertanyaan sekaligus. Namun bisa dijawab dengan satu jawaban yang sama.

"Ini soal… Len." Ibu mengangkat suara. Mendengar nama _Len_, alis Rin terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Antara mau-dan tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya. "Dia pulang lebih awal dari sekolah, kemudian dia ganti baju dan keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada ibu."

Rin mengerutkan kening. Berniat mendengar.

"Ketika kutelpon, dia me-nonaktifkan ponselnya. Aku tahu karena berapa kali kuhubungi, dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Bukan Cuma itu, dia seperti sudah… membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh. Entah benar atau tidak." Ibu melanjutkan. Sekarang Rin _merasakan _sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana, Rin?" tanya ayah.

"Tidak," Rin langsung menjawab. Matanya sayu, terlihat lelah. "Sudah tiga hari… kami saling menghidar." Aku Rin. Ada kesedihat yang tersirat dari sudut matanya.

"Menghindar?" ayah membeo, jujur saja, heran.

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukai Len. Lebih dari seorang kakak-adik." Kembali Rin mengakui. Sebenarnya, dia mengakui itu di saat yang salah.

"A… pa?" ibu tampak _shock_. Sangat. _Shock._

Rin mengangguk tegas. "Tapi bukan itu intinya. Maksudku, ya. Memang aku suka Len, aku sudah pernah mengakui soal itu padanya. Lama. Lama sekali. Saat pernikahan ayah dan ibu." Sekilas, ayah membelalakkan mata. "Dia menghindariku bukan karena canggung padaku. Tapi ada hal lain." Rin melanjutkan. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. "Hal lain yang dirahasiakannya padaku."

Setelah begitu, ayah dan ibu saling pandang. Keheningan melanda. Mencanggungkan suasana. Akhirnya ayah berdehem.

"Ehem. Apa perlu kita tanya teman-temannya? Ini sudah mulai larut."

Rin tercenung. "Jangan." Ujar Rin. "Biar aku yang menghubungi. Ayah dan ibu sebaiknya istirahat. Kalian pasti capek." Setelah berkata begitu, Rin melesat pergi ke lantai dua.

"Padahal," ibu berbicara. "Yang capek bukan kita. Melainkan Rin."

Ayah menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

―

Pukul 7 malam.

Rin menutup matanya. Meditasi. Atau lebih gampangnya, dia sedang berpikir. Apakah baik bertanya pada _teman _Len, atau tidak. Berapa kali Rin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon _teman _Len. Dan berapa kali pula Rin mencoba untuk menelpon _teman _Len.

Ada firasat buruk yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Len dalam bahaya. Aku tahu." Gumam Rin. Setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi, Rin meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama _teman _Len di _contact list _miliknya.

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Ya tuhan…

Butuh berapa tahun aku menunggu?

Dia membuat janji, dia yang melanggar. Oh, sial. Sial… siaaaal sekali…

Jujur saja. Aku sudah berada di sini dari jam… tunggu, biarkan aku melihat jam. Oh! Aku sudah berada di sini sejak jam 3 sore! Dan lihat, sekarang jam berapa? Jam setengah 8 malam! Ya ampun… aku bisa mati kebosanan.

_Dia _menyuruhku menunggu di Taman ini. Taman yang konon, angker. Makanya sudah sangat sedikit orang yang ingin menginjakkan kaki di taman ini. Sepi. Yah, jujur, aku ngeri. Aura disekeliling taman ini sangat pengap dan… agak lembap. Entahlah, padahal belum ada hujan selama seminggu ini.

Srrk…

Ada yang datang.

"Kupikir kau akan kabur, nak." Honne Dell datang dan tersenyum padaku. Ada sepuntung rokok yang terjepit diantara kedua bibirnya. Aku mendengus. Sudah membuatku menunggu, kau juga sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Kata '_nak' _itu membuatmu lebih tua dari kelihatannya.

"Jangan basa-basi. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin _to the point_." Kataku. Melawannya.

Honne Dell tertawa. Kurasa dia sendirian ke taman ini. Tapi… tunggu dulu.

"Kalau kau memang ingin _to the point_, maka aku akan mengabulkannya."

Setelah berkata begitu, aku membolakkan mata. Melihat lima… tidak… sepuluh… ah, bukan… dua… tiga puluh! Tiga puluh lelaki yang menyeringai. Tidak ada yang bertangan kosong. Beberapa diantara mereka memegang batu berukuran kepalan tangan, beberapa diantara mereka memegang balok kayu besar yang bisa meremukkan tulang, dan beberapa diantara mereka membawa pisau kecil yang muat di dalam saku. Tapi aku tahu, masih banyak senjata-senjata lain yang siap menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Ternyata memang," Aku berhenti sejenak, menatap Dell dengan wajah yang... mungkin aneh. Lalu aku menghela napas, "_battle begin_, ya, 'kan?" ucapku.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sini. Aku yakin."

Rin mendengus. Meski sebenarnya dia tahu, Mikuo orang yang bisa dipercaya, tapi lagi-lagi dia bertanya dengan ragu, "apa kau yakin?"

Mikuo menghela napas ringan di ujung telepon. "Hei. Dengar ya, Rin-_chan_. Kau sudah menanyakan 'apa kau yakin' ditambah 'apa Len ada di sana' sebanyak 9 kali. Dan aku juga selalu menjawab 'tidak, dia tidak ada di sini. Aku yakin' sebanyak 9 kali. Oh, ayolah… kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" terdengar nada kesal yang samar dari nada bicara Mikuo.

Rin menggigit bawahnya, geram, campur gusar. "Len tidak ada sejak siang—maksudku, sore tadi. Dia pulang lebih awal dari sekolah. Kata ibu, Len mengganti baju lalu keluar rumah lagi. Sebenarnya Len kemana…?" nada bicara Rin suram dan hampa. Mikuo jadi iba padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Mikuo.

"Tapi… bahaya…" Rin terlonjak. Dia tidak menduga kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Hah?" Mikuo terdengar bingung. "Darimana kau tahu 'bahaya' itu, Rin-_chan_? Hm?"

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, mengerutkan kening. "Entahlah… aku hanya… punya perasaan seperti itu. Seperti… Len jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam. Maksudku, itu hanya gambaran." Rin menjelaskan dengan tertatih-tatih. Berharap Mikuo memahami maksudnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu… kita bertemu di depan supermarket dekat rumah Gakupo-_sensei_. Sekarang. Bisa?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin terkesiap. Dia refleks menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bisa. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Rin mematikan sambungan telepon. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengambil jaketnya yang terkait di belakang pintu kamar lalu berlari keluar sambil memakai jaketnya. Jam 8 malam. Meski tahu sekarang adalah jam malamnya (Rin memang tidak begitu suka keluar malam, maka jam malamnya pun jadi jam 8 malam), tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Len, _adik kesayangannya_, maka dia tidak bisa tinggal diam, menangis dan meraung-raung di dalam kamar.

Hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi Rin untuk sampai di depan supermarket yang Mikuo bilang. Sesampai disana, Mikuo sudah ada. Dia berdiri menyandar di salah satu sisi tiang listrik yang tinggi menjulang. Dia memasukkan kedua telapaknya di dalam saku celana jins panjang. Jaket berbahan seperti jins menyelimuti kaos bajunya yang berwarna hijau. Sepatu boot kulit terpasang pada kedua kakinya. Dan satu kakinya tertekuk, menempel pada tiang listrik.

Menyadari keberadaan seseorang, Mikuo menoleh. Wajahnya langsung cerah ketika melihat Rin sudah datang.

"Tidak ada waktu. Sebaiknya kita lekas mencarinya." Begitu kata Mikuo. "Aku juga mempunyai firasat buruk soal Len saat aku meninggalkan rumah."

Rin mengangguk. "Aku tahu tapi…" Rin memegang dagunya. "Dari mana kita mencarinya?" tanya Rin.

Mikuo terdiam sebentar. Ada benarnya. Tokyo itu luas. Dan tidak ada sedikit pun _clue _untuk menemukan Len. "Kuharap Len tidak sampai naik kereta ke Shibuya, atau Ginza, atau lainnya. Kalau memang tidak begitu, kita keliling Tokyo. Mula-mula ke…" Mikuo berhenti sejenak, berpikir. "Ah." Mikuo agak terbelak.

"Jadi, apa? Kemana?" tanya Rin. Dia mulai tidak sabar.

"Kita ke _sana_." Mikuo menarik tangan Rin lalu menuntunnya jalan. Rin tidak mengerti kata ke _sana_. Masalahnya, ke _sana _itu kemana? Oh, lebih baik Rin membiarkan Mikuo menuntun jalan.

―

BUGH!

Len terjungkal. Ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Shit_," Len mengumpat sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi denyutan di mata kakinya membuatnya merasa sakit, terhuyung, kemudian jatuh lagi. Erangan singkat melintas ketika dia terjatuh. Selain menahan rasa sakit karena jatuh, dia juga menahan rasa sakit karena kakinya _memang _terasa sakit. Sepertinya patah.

Honne Dell berdiri tidak jauh dari Len. Sangat dekat dengan Len, malah. Dia memain-mainkan rokoknya di sela jemari sambil bersiul pendek. "Menyenangkan." Katanya. "Aku senang dengan erangan manismu itu, Kagamine Len."

"Oh, diamlah." Hardik Len dengan wajah tenang. Namun dia merasa sakit di kaki dan di kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal. Niatmu untuk balas dendam. Fuh." Len meludah. Kena telak pada sepatu Dell yang mengkilap menyilaukan. Ada warna merah pada air liur Len.

Dell menggeram. "Tutup mulutmu, nak." Dengan gerakan cepat, Dell mengarahkan sudut puntung rokoknya yang terbakar pada wajah Len.

Panas yang pahit dan menyesakkan menjelajari pori pipi Len. Ada rasa ingin mengerang saat itu juga. Dan ya, lagi-lagi Len mengerang seperti kucing yang menderita.

"Bagaimana? Ena—" perkataan Dell terputus karena Len langsung mencekik leher pemuda itu. Semua (anak buah Dell) langsung membolakkan mata dan bersiap untuk menerkam Len. Tapi melihat Len yang semakin kuat mencengkram leher Dell dan Dell yang tidak mampu melawan, semua jadi siaga. Antara ingin-dan tidak ingin menerkam secara langsung. Merasa ada celah, Len mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi telentang dengan gerakan cepat, lalu… BUGH!

Dia menghentak wajah Dell. Berterimakasihlah Dell, Len sudah membiarkanmu mencium.

Mencium tanah airmu.

Melihat Len yang sudah berdiri tegak, semua kembali siaga. Tapi tetap ada perasaan antara ingin-dan tidak ingin menerkam secara langsung. Lima pria besar yang berdiri di barisan terdepan merenggangkan otot-otot mereka. Sepertinya adrenalin sudah mengalir di pembuluh darah mereka.

Len menghapus noda terbakar di pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan. Menatap nanar ketiga puluh pria yang balik menatapnya dengan sangar.

"Se… serang dia!" diantara rasa sakitnya, Dell menggeram, menyuruh lima pria besar untuk menghajar Len secara langsung.

Len sudah siaga. Dia langsung menyiapkan _defense_-nya. Sementara menyiapkan perlindungan, terlintas perkataan Rin dibenaknya.

"_Kau lihat? Setidaknya gunakan otakmu untuk bekerja. Gunakan instingmu, jangan hanya membabi buta."_

Sudut bibir Len tertekuk ke atas. Sekarang dia paham cara kerja Rin dalam bertarung.

Len terdiam, sebab kelima pria besar itu juga diam. Len sadar, ternyata kelima pria besar itu sedang berdiri, membuat perisai yang melingkari Len. Bukan untuk melindungi, melainkan agar membuat gaya gerak Len menyempit. Dan Len tahu cara lolos dari perisai besar ini.

Tiga detik kemudian, dua dari lima pria besar langsung menyerbu.

―

Rin menguap lebar. Entah sudah berapa jam dia berjalan bersama Mikuo.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Rin sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Sejenak Mikuo tidak menjawab karena dia sedang _menelpon _seseorang. Entah siapa itu, Rin tidak peduli. "Seperti kata paman Luki, Len pergi ke sebelah sana." Mikuo menjawab setelah dia selesai menelpon seseorang. Tangannya menunjuk pada arah kanan tempatnya berpijak. Rin mendecak kesal.

"Dari tadi kau berkata ke _sana _dan ke _sana_. Sekarang, seperti katamu, kita berhenti di toko ramen, mengobrol dengan kenalanmu. Dia berkata kalau Len sempat mengunjungi tokonya, lalu keluar dengan langkah malas-malasan. Lalu… ke _sana _yang satunya itu ke mana? Tolong, beri aku penjelasan lebih rinci, Mikuo-_senpai_." Rin berkacak pinggang, wajahnya mengerut menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum dalam hati. "Dibanding penjelasan, mendingan praktek. Ayo, ke _sana_. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh kok." Mikuo mulai melangkah. Dengan malas, Rin mengikuti. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Mikuo bertanya.

Rin menatap jam tangannya sebentar, "jam setengah 9 malam. Tak kusangka sudah selarut ini."

Mikuo hanya diam. Berjalan dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan.

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Aku tersenyum ketika merasakan tanah yang kupijak bergetar. Dua pria besar yang membuat perisai langsung menyerbu padaku. Mereka meluncurkan tinju dengan penuh adrenalin. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka.

Maka, selagi sempat, aku menyiapkan tinjuku, kemudian menimpuk wajah salah satu pria besar dengan punggung tanganku. Kuharap itu cukup keras untuk membungkamnya. Belum merasa cukup, aku menyiapkan tinju tanganku yang lain. Kedaratkan tinjuku dengan kekuatan penuh pada pria besar yang satunya. Ada darah yang muncrat dari hidungnya. Hmph. Dua pria besar lain ikut menyerangku. Di sinilah aku mengambil kesempatan. Aku menekuk pergelangan kakiku ke atas, membiarkan diriku meluncur ke bawah melalui sela-sela kaki pria besar itu. Aku lolos dari perisai.

Ha. Mereka tidak sadar aku sudah keluar.

"Hahahaha…"

Ups. Tanpa sengaja aku tertawa. Kelima pria besar itu langsung menoleh padaku, terkejut, dan menampakkan wajah marah mereka. Ini manis. Emosi takkan bisa membuat dirimu menang dalam pertarungan.

Salah satu pria menyerbuku sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Aku agak menunduk, lalu ketika merasa jarakku dan jaraknya pas, aku cepat berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Satu tanganku yang bebas, kulayangkan pada perutnya. Keras. Sangat keras. Sampai-sampai pria itu terlempar ke belakang. Membuat semua terkejut.

Aku mendengus sambil menampakkan sebuah seringai. "Sudah ciut, hm?" aku memancing mereka.

Pria lain menghampiriku. Dia berteriak sambil berlari, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Saat mataku fokus pada pria itu, aku tetap menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampiriku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum lagi.

Aku menanti waktu yang tepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku berjongkok dan **BUAGH!**

Kedua pria yang menghampiriku dari arah berlawanan saling memukuli wajah mereka satu sama lain. Dengan satu pukulan besar dan kuat, keduanya tumbang. Hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"SIALAN KAAAAU!"

Aku menoleh pada asal suara. Oh, si pria besar terakhir. Aku melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu mendarat di belakangnya. Dia terlihat celingukan seperti baru pertamakali melihat sulap. Hahaha… lucu juga. Aku menoleh sedikit ke samping, lalu tersenyum senang.

Aku memasukkan ibu jari dan jari telunjukku dalam mulut, meniup dan menghasilkan suara peluit. Si pria besar terakhir menoleh padaku dengan marah, tapi… **PRAAK!**

Bersoraklah untuk kaleng minuman!

Dengan begini, aku selesai melawan lima pria besar yang menjadi tameng.

Tapi masih sangat banyak… yang akan menjadi lawanku selanjutnya.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Maaf, bu. Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Rin terdiam sebentar. "Hah? Polisi? Terserah ibu sih, tapi aku bertekad untuk mencari Len sekarang sampai dapat. _Titik_." Rin menekankan kata terakhirnya dengan wajah serius. Walau ibu tak melihat wajah Rin sekarang, tapi nada penekanan Rin yang kuat sempat menggoyahkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Rin pulang. Ibu mengoceh lagi di seberang telepon. "Aku bersama teman kok. Siapa? Oh, dia teman baik Len. Tenang saja…" Rin menjawab.

Mikuo melirik Rin sejenak. Tapi yang dilirik tidak menyadari.

"Ibu…" Rin mendesah. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tolonglah…" Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mikuo seperti merasa tidak enak pada ibu Rin.

"Rin-_chan_…" Mikuo berbisik.

"Tidak." Rin berkata. Membuat Mikuo terperanjat. Mungkin ibu Rin yang berada di seberang telepon juga terperanjat seperti dirinya. "Apa pun yang ibu katakan sekarang, jawabanku cuma satu. Aku. Akan. Mencari. Len. Hingga. Dapat. _Titik_."

Mikuo membolakkan mata. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rin menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Rin sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hampir." Jawab Mikuo. Dia sudah kembali fokus pada jalannya.

Mungkin memang benar kata Mikuo. Sebab sayup-sayup, Rin bisa mendengar suara orang yang mengerang, suara debuman, suara pukulan dan lain-lainnya. Dan semakin bergerak, Rin semakin merasakan firasat buruknya yang sejak tadi mendenyut.

"Mikuo-_senpai_…" Rin berbisik.

"Ya. _Mungkin _di sana…"

―

GUSRAK!

Len menjatuhkan seorang pria yang nyaris memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu. Baru saja Len ingin bernapas, ada tiga orang yang masing-masing menyerang dari arah berlawanan mendekati Len. Dengan cepat, Len mamungut balok kayu yang tercecer.

Sambil berputar, diayunkannya balok kayu dalam kadaan rendah. Menyenggol kaki-kaki tiga orang yang berusaha menyerangnya, dan membuat ketiganya jatuh.

Len tersengal. Dia sudah merasa capek. Tapi lawan-lawannya masih bertumpuk. Dengan berat, dia membalikkan badannya, membolak. Sebuah batu besar yang lebih besar dari kepalan tangan sudah nyaris mendarat dan menumbuk dahinya dengan kencang. Len menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, menutup mata. Pasrah.

**BUGH!**

Len membuka matanya, membolak lagi. Tapi kemudian senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang sudah babak belur.

"Hpmh… aku tidak menyangka kau datang dengan _timing _yang tepat seperti di komik-komik." Bisik Len.

Mikuo mendengus, melempar balik batu yang dia tangkap. "Berterimakasihlah pada Rin, idiot."

Len terperangah ketika melihat Rin yang ternyata juga ada. Gadis itu tengah berlari menembus kerumunan. Pita putih yang tersemat di atas kepalanya sangat mencolok kala ini. "Len!" dia memanggil nama Len. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh Len menghangat.

"Demi Tuhan!" dia menggeram ketika sudah berada di dekat Len. "Kau itu memang bego! Merahasiakan soal pertarungan begini padaku!"

Len tersenyum samar. Dia menepuk kepala Rin, "maaf. Tapi aku terpaksa."

Rin menoleh pada Mikuo dengan alis tertaut. Sedang Mikuo hanya tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak mengerti tatapanmu Rin-_chan_. Tapi kurasa… kukatakan saja. Aku sudah memanggil _mereka_." Mikuo menatap Len, keduanya (Mikuo dan Len) tersenyum.

"_Thanks, bro_." Begitu kata Len.

Rin menyiapkan kuda-kudanya ketika merasakan tanah yang dipijakinya bergetar. "Tidak ada waktu berbasa-basi, kalian berdua! Ayo!" seru Rin tatkala seorang pria mendekatinya dengan tangan kosong. Rin menggertakkan giginya.

"MATI KAU!" Rin bergerak cepat ke belakang pria yang mendekatinya. Dia menarik kedua tangan pria itu ke belakang, menyilangkannya dengan keras. Tidak sampai di sana, Rin mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, seperti garis vertikal yang ukurannya 180o. Lalu dia (Rin), mengayunkan kakinya turun dengan kecepat dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Selesai sudah, tendangan cangkul!

Dugh.

Rin menginjak punggung lawan yang sudah dia jatuhkan.

Sementara itu, Mikuo, dia menyadari ada yang mendekatinya ketika mendengar suara menggeram dari seseorang. Ketika seseorang itu melayangkan tinjunya, menyasarkannya pada wajah Mikuo, pria itu bergerak cepat dengan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menggeser badannya menggunakan setengah kuda-kuda. Dan seperti sulap, Mikuo sudah berada di belakang seseorang itu.

"Hmph." Mikuo tersenyum sambil meninju kepala belakang seseorang itu dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

**BRUGH!**

Seseorang itu _knock out _dan jatuh ke depan.

"UKH!"

Mikuo menoleh dan melihat Rin yang sedang memegang lengan kirinya. Ada sesuatu yang cair mengalir dari balik tangannya. Dan Mikuo tahu itu adalah darah. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membawa pisau dan menggores lengan kiri gadis _blond _itu.

"RIN!"

Mikuo bisa mendengar suara Len yang memanggil nama Rin. Sepertinya gadis itu meringis dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan menyakitkan.

T a p i . . .

Sepertinya Rin memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

**[ Hatsune Mikuo P o V ]**

Walau tahu lengannya luka, walau tahu dari luka itu mengalir darah, dan walau tahu luka berdarah itu perih dan menyakitkan, Rin tidak gentar!

Gadis itu menatap keji pada orang yang menyayatnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Rin menarik tangan orang itu, meraih pisau yang nyaris mengiris wajahnya. Rin lalu membuang pisau itu ke sembarang arah. Tanpa perlu berpikir, tanpa perlu mengambil ancang-ancang, Rin membanting tubuh orang itu dengan sangat keras. Sebab ada suara tulang patah bersamaan dengan terjunnya tubuh orang itu di tanah.

Judo. Aku tahu dia mengeluarkan salah satu jurus judo.

Rin menghapus peluh yang mengucur pada dahinya. Karena terlalu fokus pada Rin, aku nyaris tidak sadar ada yang menghampiriku sambil mengayunkan sebuah balok kayu besar. Tapi mepet. Aku tidak sempat mengelak hingga wajahku kena. Uff… sialan.

Aku jatuh telentang. Sambil bersiul malas, aku mencoba bangkit.

"Ah." Aku menyadari siapa yang memukul wajahku dengan balok kayu. "Kau…" Orang yang tadi memukulku dengan balok kayu menatapku balik dengan wajah bingung.

**DUGH!**

"Kau… terlalu lengah, Kasane Ted!" seru Len yang secara diam-diam menghantam punggung Ted menggunakan sikunya. Ted ambruk dengan mudah.

"Itu dia yang ingin kukatakan tadi." Aku tersenyum. "Dan kabar baik, Len." Aku berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada arah lain.

"Apa itu?" tanya Len.

Aku menatap Len sejenak, tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk ke belakang Len menggunakan daguku. Len mengedarkan pandangan pada arah yang kutunjukkan.

"Datang." Len tersenyum.

_Datang _maksudnya, _mereka _sudah _datang _di sini. _Mereka _adalah semua orang yang merupakan anak buah seorang Len Kagamine. Tidak lama, kedudukan menjadi imbang. Semua anak buah Len memiliki musuh tersendiri.

Len terbelalak, "Mikuo!"

Aku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, menoleh, kemudian menyiapkan lenganku sebagai perlindungan.

"Sekarang… cari Rin-_chan_! Cepat!" suruhku sambil menahan serangan orang yang nyaris melukaiku. Len menganggukkan kepalanya, melesat pergi tanpa arah. Sekarang… aku harus menyerang balik!

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

Agak sulit mencari Rin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kemudian, pita putihnya tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya yang terlihat sedang sibuk melawan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, tentu saja.

"RIN!" aku memanggil namanya. Sekilas Rin menoleh, tapi kemudian dia mem-fokuskan pandangannya pada orang yang tengah dilawannya. "Ck!" aku mendecak kesal, mempercepat lariku lalu meninju sisi kepala orang yang Rin lawan.

Rin terlihat lelah. Ada bayangan hitam yang tercetak di bawah matanya. "Len… kau…" dia terlihat ingin tersenyum, tapi kemudian matanya membolak dengan sangat lebar. Dia mendorong tubuhku kencang-kencang. Tubuhku ambruk dan terantuk tanah.

Aku mendengar suara tembakan pistol sebanyak dua kali. Kemudian… gantian aku yang membolakkan mata dengan sangat lebar.

―

**BRUGH!**

Tubuh Rin ambruk dengan sempurna. Aku segera bangkit dan menghampirinya. Rin tersengal, matanya setengah terpejam, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah yang masih segar.

"Ri… Rin…" Aku memanggil namanya dengan berat.

Rin memegang perutnya. Saat kulihat, tangannya berdarah. Entah ini perasaanku saja, atau memang… Rin…

"Kena dua kali dengan telak, nona."

Tubuhku menegang. Suara yang asing di indra pendengaranku…

Aku menoleh, dan terbelalak lagi. Bukankah… dia…

"Masih ingat aku?" suara itu menyahut lagi. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah pistol perak di tangan kirinya sambil menyeringai. Ada asap tipis yang keluar dari mulut pistol tersebut.

"Kau…"

"Benar. Kenalkan, namaku Akaito. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kagamine Len, dan Kagamine Rin." Dia berkata begitu dengan ringan. Matanya menyiratkan persahabatan. Berkebalikan denganku, aku justru menatap si pria berambut merah dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dia… sudah menembak perut Rin sebanyak dua kali!

"Le… Len…" Rin memanggilku dengan sedikit tersengal.

"Rin!" aku sontak menoleh padanya. Rin memegang pipiku dengan satu tangan yang berbungkus darahnya. Getaran. Tangan Rin bergetar samar, tapi tetap terasa olehku.

"Khh… Len…" Ada air mata di sudut mata Rin. "Aku suka kamu." Rin berbisik begitu. "Kau… milikku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ingin rasanya menangis sekarang.

"Dan aku… milikmu…" Rin tersenyum. Tapi kemudian dia batuk. Bukan hanya dahak, ada darah yang keluar bersamaan dengan itu.

"RIN!" kini aku tidak bisa menyimpan rasa panikku lagi. "JANGAN NGOMONG LAGI, IDIOT!" aku menggertak dengan tidak sabar.

"Len," Rin memanggil namaku lagi. "Aku suka… kamu…" Setelah itu, tangan Rin jatuh, matanya terpejam. Tapi senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Saat ini aku sadar. Dan aku tahu persis apa yang terjadi.

Sirine mobil, mobil hitam putih, cahaya biru dan merah, kemudian suara derap langkah kaki.

Selain itu, ada aku dan Rin. Aku yang babak belur. Rin yang sekarat. Mikuo yang menghampiri.

Sayup-sayup kudengar Mikuo berteriak padaku:

"Bertahanlah, Len! Rin!"

―

Ruangan putih menghiasi pandanganku. Langit-langit polos adalah _sesuatu _yang kulihat pertama kali setelah kegelapan singkat. Aku menoleh, melihat Mikuo yang duduk di sebuah kursi merah di samping tempat tidur_ku_. Dia menumpu kakinya di atas satu pahanya, tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Matanya tertutup, ada dengkuran samar yang terdengar.

Mikuo terlelap.

Aku menoleh ke sembarang arah. Mataku menangkap sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel di atas pintu. Jam dinding besar yang ber-diameter kurang lebih 35 sentimeter. Angka-angkanya berbentuk seperti angka romawi. Tiga jarum putih menempel dan berputar di permukaan jam yang berwarna hitam tersebut.

Pukul setengah tiga…

Entah dini hari atau sore. Tapi melihat keadaannya, sepertinya masih dini hari.

Dengan perlahan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan perlahan turun dari sana. Membuka pintu dengan _sangat _berhati-hati. Kuharap hal itu tidak menimbulkan decitan yang mengakibatkan Mikuo membuka matanya.

Setelah berhasil, kututup pintu, lalu berjalan keluar. Kemana pun itu.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Anda… Kagamine Len?"

Len menoleh ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakangnya. Dia yakin yang memanggilnya adalah suster sebab memang, wanita itu mengenakan seragam yang seharusnya dipakai perawat.

"Ya. Itu aku." Len menjawab.

Suster itu menatap Len agak lama, kamudian terlihat berpikir, "Uh. Begini… dokter berpesan jikalau kau sudah sadar, kau boleh menjenguk saudaramu. Dan… oh, ya. Kenalkan, saya suster yang merawatmu dan saudaramu, Zatsune Miku."

_Miku… memang mirip seperti Miku-senpai, tapi dia berambut hitam dan warna matanya berbeda, _pikir Len.

"Ya. Salam kenal. Maaf, boleh aku bertanya? Apa orang tuaku sudah kemari?" tanya Len.

Suster itu mengangguk, "sudah. Mereka pulang baru-baru saja. Mari kuantar kau ke UGD."

_UGD?_

Jujur, perasaan Len _sangat _tidak enak sekarang. Mendengar Rin yang dirawat sampai di UGD, hal itu membuatnya resah, tentu saja. Sementara berjalan ke UGD, Len bertanya lagi, "apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?"

"Tolong dengarkan dengan tenang, ya." Suster itu berpesan dengan lembut. Setelah menerima anggukan dari Len, suster melanjutkan. "Kagamine Rin terkena peluru sebanyak dua butir dan tertinggal di dalam perutnya. Memang sudah diangkat saat operasi tadi, tapi dia belum siuman sejak tadi dan itu membuat para dokter khawatir. Kata dokter, ada kemungkinan Kagamine Rin… tidak bisa hidup lebih lama." Sang suster menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, tapi tetap _to the point_. Dan hal itu membuat Len menahan napasnya, terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Di sini." Suster menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan sebuah _double door _perak yang ada papan bertuliskan 'UGD'.

Len mengintip, melihat kakaknya yang terbaring dengan selimut yang menutup hingga dagunya. Mata Rin terpejam erat, ada sesuatu yang menempel menutupi mulutnya. Sesuatu itu tersambungkan pada sebuah tabung besar melalui selang yang tipis dan transparan. Banyak perban yang menutupi tubuh Rin. Terakhir, ada sebuah selang infus yang terlekat pada tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah… aku masuk?" tanya Len dengan gugup.

Suster menganggukkan kepalanya, "tapi maaf. Lima menit saja, ya?"

Len mengangguk mengerti. Membuka salah satu pintu UGD lalu menutupnya dengan erat.

―

"Hei, kakak." Len menyapa.

Tentu Rin tidak menjawab.

Tiik…

Suara _sensor _denyut nadi Rin normal, Len tidak menyadarinya.

"Padahal sebelumnya... kau sangat. Sangat dan sangat semangat. Tapi lihat sekarang. Kau terluka." Len menghentikan ucapannya, duduk di sisi ranjang Rin. "Kau terluka konyol. Uh'uh… melindungiku. Untuk apa kau melindungiku? Aku… tidak butuh… itu…"

Len menyadari dia ingin menangis. Tapi ditahannya perasaan itu.

"Demi Tuhan, aku…" Len memegang punggung tangan Rin. "Aku tidak butuh orang yang melindungiku, dan orang yang melindungiku itu berakhir terluka. Itu sama saja aku membunuhnya." Len mengerutkan kening, menahan tangis.

"Bangunlah…" pinta Len dengan suara bergetar. "Aku akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi kumohon, bangunlah…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Len meneguk ludahnya, gugup.

"Aku milikmu, Rin." Len terdiam sejenak, menahan malu. "Dan kau milikku, Rin."

Tiik…

Suara _sensor _denyut nadi Rin semakin melemah dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi Len belum menyadarinya.

Rin belum membuka matanya. Bergerak pun tidak.

Len menghela napas berat, juga kecewa. "Rin," Len memanggil. Tidak ada yang balas menyahut. "Bukalah matamu… aku mohon dengan sangat…"

Len menggenggam sebelah tangan Rin. Pundak Len mengendur, tandanya dia merasa sangat sedih.

Tiik…

Suara _sensor _denyut nada Rin semakin dan semakin melemah dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Len belum menyadari hal itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" Len bertanya dengan suara parau. Dia merasa sangat lemah sekarang. "Jangan mati. Jangan pergi. Bukalah matamu, bodoh."

Sekarang Len benar-benar menangis. Air matanya meleleh sudah. Dia sudah tidak mampu membendungnya lagi. Menyedihkan. Melihat Rin yang terbaring kaku benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku suka… padamu, Rin…"

Tiiiiiik…

Sekarang Len menyadari satu hal. Suara desingan panjang yang berasal dari _sensor _denyut nadi Rin.

* * *

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

* * *

**A/N(1): **YES!

Berhasil juga saya nulis action di sini! RINDUNYA! Sumveh!

Dan tolong: **jangan meniru adegan-adegan di atas. Sungguh. JANGAN!**

**A/N(2): **Kurasa chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir.

**A/N(3): **Chapter ini PUANJANG banget kan? Maaf yaaaa…! Aku lagi semangat sih x9 sungguh maaf!

Dan oh, diksinya buruk dan bagian akhir agak buru-buru? Maaf… aku takut kelewat panjang dari ini dan… aku ngerjainnya malam-malam (klo malam otakku sering _down _dan eror) *curcol

Oh, yes. Pertanyaan de el el… kutunggu! Kritik dan sarannya pula! X) terimakasih! Bersiap-siaplah untuk adegan selanjutnya!

Baiklah… see you next! ^^/


	15. A Little Miracle

Vocaloid © Yamaha

* * *

I'm Yours, Idiot!

© khiikikurohoshi

Chapter 15

**A Little Miracle**

―

PRANG!

Tanpa sengaja gelas itu meluncur deras dari tiap ruas jemari Hatsune Miku. Meluncur, kemudian menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras dan akhirnya pecah dalam keping-kepingan kecil. Tiap kepingan itu melambangkan betapa _shock_-nya Miku sekarang.

_Speaker _telepon masih menempel di telinganya. "Kau… serius… Miku… o?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan tersendat-sendat. Napas kaku sudah menghambat cara bicaranya.

**[ Hatsune Mikuo P o V ]**

"_PRANG!"_

Tak sengaja sebelah mataku tertutup ketika mendengar suara kaca pecah. Aku bisa menduga kalau Miku kaget mendengar berita yang kuberitahu padanya. Setelah lenguhan napas, akhirnya Miku bersuara dalam kosa kata yang tersendat-sendat.

"_Kau… serius… Miku… o?"_

Aku merasa iba pada kakakku itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemas dan juga kaget. Tentu saja. Siapa pun akan kaget mendengar berita yang kuberitahu.

Rin.

Baru-baru ini Rin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sungguh. Ayah dan ibu Len sampai tergopoh-gopoh kemari. Ibunya datang dengan linangan air mata. Sedangkan ayahnya datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku… serius, Miku. Makanya… bisakah kau—" ucapanku terhenti. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menangis sekarang. Ugh… tegarlah, Mikuo! Sadar, kau ini lelaki! Dan lelaki tidak boleh menangis! "Bisakah kau… memberitahu pada yang lain lalu kemari? Aku akan mengirimkanmu e-mail untuk letak rumah sakitnya. Sudah ya…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Miku.

Dan hal itu membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat. "Miku." Aku berusaha memanggil namanya. "Tegarlah sedikit, oke?"

Pik.

Telepon terputus. Kurasa Miku yang memutuskannya. Gawat. Harusnya aku beritahu Kaito-_senpai_ atau Meiko-_senpai _saja. Mereka jauh lebih tegar dibanding Miku.

"Mikuo-_kun_?"

Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar suara yang manis memanggilku. Aku kenal… pemilik suara ini. Segera aku menoleh dan mendapati Gumi sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Gu… mi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

Gumi tersenyum lebar, "aku menjenguk saudara jauhku di sini. Mikuo-_kun _sendiri?" setelah menjawab, Gumi balas bertanya padaku.

Nah, sekarang… aku harus menjawab apa?

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"Maaf… maafkan aku, sungguh… maafkanlah kami… kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi anak anda…"

Dokter itu terus saja meminta maaf. Len sampai lelah mendengar ocehan dokter itu yang hanya terfokus pada satu kata. Maaf.  
Ah, soal dokter, dia tidak penting sekarang. Yang masih dipikirkan Len sampai detik ini dan detik-detik berikutnya adalah… Rin.

_Kenapa Rin menyerah secepat ini?_ Len berpikir dalam hatinya. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau Rin yang ceria, Rin yang selalu tersenyum, dan Rin yang kuat dalam bertarung, akan mengakhiri hidupnya secepat ini.

"Tidak… ini bukan salah anda, Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Saya tahu anda sudah sangat berjuang." Ayah berkata begitu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ibu juga berusaha tersenyum di depan Kiyoteru-_sensei_, dokter yang menjadi penanggung jawab Rin saat operasi kemarin.

"Benar… kematian Rin… bukanlah… akhir dari… se… ugh… uhuhuhu! Hiks… Rin! Ukh!"

Len menatap ibu dengan manik mata yang mulai meredup. "Rin…" tanpa sengaja nama itu Len lontarkan. "Bangun kau, Rin _idiot_. Ayah dan ibu… juga aku dan Mikuo… mengkhawatirkanmu. Bangunlah… bego."

**"LEN!"**

Len tersentak kaget saat mendengar banyak suara yang memanggilnya. "Kalian…" Len membolakkan mata ketika melihat Mikuo bersama Gumi, juga Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Miki dan Miku datang secara bergerombolan.

"Kami turut sedih mendengarnya Len! Tegarlah, oke?" Kaito yang pertamakali mengucapkan itu. Terlihat jelas Kaito juga sedih.

"Iya! Jangan terlalu banyak menangis, ya?" kali ini Meiko. Suaranya agak bergetar, dan, ada sedikit linangan air mata yang terhambat di sudut matanya.

"Tegarlah, Len-_kun_. Jangan kalah oleh rasa sepi dan sedih!" Luka menambahi. Dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Tapi Len tahu, Luka juga sedih ketika mendengar Rin meninggal.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Len-_kun_! Jangan… menyerah, ya!" secara bersamaan Gumi dan Miki mengatakan itu. Jujur Len heran. Dua anak itu selalu bersama dan kompak. Lalu ajaibnya, sekarang mereka berbicara secara bersamaan. Tapi, saat mengucapkan itu, Gumi menangis, dan Miki tidak. Miki memang sangat tegar, Len mengakui.

"Len-_kun_…" Len menoleh pada Miku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di pelukan_nya_. Ya, Miku memeluk Len dengan erat. Tapi kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. "Maaf… tapi… aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku… ukh… huuhuuu…"

Mikuo menghampiri kemudian mengelus puncak kepala kakaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Len?" tanya Mikuo. Kepala Len terdongak, menatap mata Mikuo lurus-lurus. Dengan senyum ringan, Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sangat. Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman…" Len melepas pelukan Miku dengan lembut. "Aku sudah… merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ucap Len.

―

Klak.

Tubuh Len dan kawan-kawan menjadi tegang ketika melihat wajah Rin yang tertutupi sebuah kain putih. Dengan hati-hati, Len menyingkirkan kain putih dari wajah Rin, memperlihatkan wajah manis dari seorang gadis dalam masa kritis.

Bahkan mungkin, masa kritis itu sudah lewat. Beralih ke masa pedis yang menyayat ulu hati.

Mata itu terpejam kuat, bibir itu mengatup rapat. Tapi tidak ada sedikit pun garis pucat yang terlampir di wajah Rin. Mungkinkah Rin masih ingin bertahan hidup?

"Rin." Len memanggil dengan suara yang dia haluskan. "Semua datang melihatmu."

Setelah Len berucap begitu, semua (kecuali Len dan Mikuo) mendekati tempat tidur Rin.

"Rin…" Meiko memanggil. Tumpah sudah air matanya.

"Rin-_chan_…" gantian Luka yang memanggil. Air mata juga mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ri… n…" Gumi menggigit bibirnya. Menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Sungguh, dia memang ingin berteriak dengan penuh kepiluhan.

"Rin…" Miki memanggil. Air mata sudah mulai nampak di sudut matanya.

"Rin-_chan_… Rin… _chan_… sadarlah… kumohon…" Miku memegang tangan Rin dengan erat. Antara percaya-dan tidak percaya, juga antara menerima-dan tidak menerima kalau Rin adalah orang yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Rin… sadarlah…" Kaito juga ikut memanggil.

Mikuo bergeming dari tempatnya. Begitu pula Len. Dua pria itu hanya berdiri tegak. Satu mengigit bibir karena geram, satunya lagi mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat.

"Teman-teman." Mikuo angkat suara. "Sebaiknya kita keluar. Kita cuma diberi sedikit waktu." Setelah berkata begitu, Mikuo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Rin dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Setelah Mikuo, Meiko dan Luka yang selanjutnya keluar. Dengan bantuan Kaito, Miku juga ikut keluar. Terakhir, Gumi dan Miki yang meninggalkan ruangan Rin.

Klap.

Kembali pintu tertutup.

Tinggallah Len sendirian di ruangan ini.

Oh, tidak. Len tidak sendirian. Ada Rin dihadapannya, ingat?

**[ Hatsune Mikuo P o V ]**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku secara cepat saat keluar dari ruangan Rin. Sesungguhnya aku merasa sesak saat melihat Rin terbaring kaku di atas kasur putih itu. Dia terlihat… sangat menyeramkan. Sungguh… aku jadi ngeri dan… kuakui saja, aku ingin menangis.

"Lho? Mana Len-_kun_?" Gumi bertanya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Aku pun celingukan saat mendengar Gumi bertanya begitu. Oh. Tapi aku tahu dia dimana. Jadi… kurasa tidak apa-apa.

Kulihat Gumi dan Miki duduk bersampingan. Miki mengelus pundak Gumi yang terlihat bergetar. Gumi masih menangis. Dia sibuk menghapus air matanya berkali-kali, tapi kelihatannya nihil. Lalu, manik mataku bergerak ke sebelah Gumi. Kulihat Luka-_san _dan Meiko-_senpai_. Mereka menunduk, tetapi air mata sudah lenyap dari mata mereka. Sepertinya… mereka sudah membaik sedikit demi sedikit.

Ekor mataku menangkap Miku yang berjongkok di pinggiran, telapaknya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata. Tapi raungannya tidak juga lenyap. Dan, di samping Miku ada Kaito yang berdiri. Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tapi matanya terus menatap Miku yang menangis.

Mungkinkah…

"Akh. Harusnya aku tidak berpikiran soal itu dulu." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan geram.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalaku tertoleh pada asal suara. Oh, ibunya… Len. Eh, atau Rin?

"Ngg…" aku baru ingin menjawab, tapi ayah Len (atau juga Rin) keburu memotong.

"Perkenalkan. Kami ayah dan ibu Len-Rin."

Aku menunjukkan wajah seolah-olah aku telah ditampar seseorang.

HAH? AYAH DAN IBU LEN-RIN? INTINYA MEREKA… SAUDARA?

"Umm… sepertinya kau belum mendengar penjelasan dari anak-anak kami, ya. Tapi, begini, hmm…"

"Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. Salam kenal." Aku menyela, sebab sepertinya ibu Len dan Rin kebingungan menyebut namaku.

"Oh. Iya. Mikuo-_kun_, kami berterimakasih karena kamu selalu memperhatikan Len dan Rin."

Aku merasa malu, tapi juga tersanjung. "Eeeh… tidak. Kurasa… itu memang kewajibanku sebagai teman Len dan Rin."

Ibu Len dan Rin tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menoleh pada suaminya.

"Om dan Tante… sudah tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sangat." Ibu Len dan Rin menjawab dengan yakin. "Malah, aku pernah dengar kalau… _disaat kita berharap dalam masa-masa sulit, kemungkinan besar, keajaiban akan menjawab harapanmu._"

Alisku terangkat. Tetap berharap walaupun itu mustahil. Apa… seperti itu maksudnya?

"Kami percaya, Rin masih ingin berjuang sekuat tenaga." Ucap ibu Len dan Rin dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, mendengar kata itu, hatiku serasa tenang dan ringan. Sesaat aku berpikir: "Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Benar. Rin pastilah masih ingin berjuang!

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu, tetapi, Len sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Memang. Sejak Rin _dikabarkan _meninggal dunia, Len tidak peduli apa-apa lagi selain… Rin. Bahkan, katanya dia rela menukar nyawanya untuk Rin.

Tapi, bodoh. Jika Len berani menukar nyawa untuk Rin, maka Rin juga akan memohon sebaliknya. Ya, 'kan?

Tapi itulah cinta.

Kita harus rela berkorban demi cinta.

Ironis memang, tapi itulah hukum cinta.

"Buka matamu, _idiot_. Buka. Kubilang… buka!" Len meremas pergelangan tangan Rin. Perlahan-lahan Len bisa merasakan telapak tangan Rin mendingin. Dengan sedikit menggertak, Len menarik telapak tangan Rin, kemudian menyilang-nyilangkan jemarinya diantara jemari Rin.

Telapak tangan Len seolah-olah menempel dengan telapak tangan Rin sekarang. Diharapkannya, dengan begini telapak Rin bisa kembali menghangat sedikit demi sedikit.

Len mengecup punggung tangan Rin lalu mengelus pipinya (Len) dengan punggung tangan Rin.

"Kumohon… kembalilah hangat. Kembalilah… hangat seperti Rin yang biasanya. Seperti Rin yang aku kenal. Kau bukan Rin. Sebab tubuhmu dingin. Aku tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengenal seorang Rin yang dingin. Aku mohon. Demi aku. Bukalah… bukalah matamu!"

―

Mikuo membuka matanya dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia mengerjapkan mata.

"Sejak kapan aku… tertidur?" gumam Mikuo. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sementara tangannya memegang dahi. Setelah merasa pandangannya sudah kembali utuh, Mikuo menatap sekelilingnya untuk membaca keadaan.

"Nnn…"

Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat Miku yang mengucek-ngucekkan mata sambil menguap lebar. "Ng? Mikuo. Hai…" Miku tersenyum dengan canggung. "Yang lain sudah pulang ketika kau terlelap. Tapi, bagaimana pun, mustahil aku meninggalkanmu di sini. Unn… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu…" Mikuo menguap. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok ayah dan ibu Len-Rin di salah satu kursi. "Mana Len?" tanya Mikuo.

"Eh? Sejak tadi dia… belum keluar dari…"

Mikuo membolakkan mata. "Masa' dia masih di dalam… ck! Kau di sini!" Mikuo menarik diri dari kursi dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan Rin. Mikuo positif mengatakan kalau _pasti _Len masih ada di dalam sana.

**[ Kagamine Len P o V ]**

"Harus berapakali kukatakan." Aku mencengkram punggung tangan Rin dengan alis yang kutautkan. "BUKALAH MATAMU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT DIRIMU YANG TERUS BERBARING TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI INI!" aku tahu sekarang aku berteriak dengan letupan emosi. Apa boleh buat. Aku serius. Aku tahu Rin bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah.

Entah sejak kapan, aku merasakan mataku panas dan terasa buram. Oh, bahkan, aku sudah menangis.

A ha ha ha ha, lucu. Harusnya lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Itu sudah hukum yang wajar.

Tapi… bukankah ada kekuatan yang berasal dari air mata?

"Rin… ayolah. Aku tidak gila, dan aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kau masih ingin berjuang. Kenapa aku tahu? Jawabannya sudah jelas karena aku suka… sama kamu,_ idiot_." Aku berucap dengan lirih. "Rin _idiot_. Bego. Payah. Kau mengecewakanku. Sungguh…"

Klak.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan. Walau tak menoleh, aku tahu persis siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Len…"

Sudah kuduga. Itu Mikuo. Hmph, menyebalkan. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?

"Kenapa… kau menangis seperti itu… _idiot_?"

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas. Tubuhku tersentak dengan luar biasa.

―

_Time Skip: 2 Weeks Later…_

Tidak terasa musim semi sudah berlalu. Musim panas sudah menghiasi atmosfir kota Tokyo. Liburan musim panas yang sudah ditunggu banyak orang, tak lama lagi akan datang menghampiri.

_Jreng! Jreng!_

"Yosh." Aku tersenyum puas saat mendengar suara gitar yang selesai ku-setel. "Gimana suara gitarku barusan, Meiko-_senpai_?" tanyaku.

Meiko-_senpai _menatapku agak lama. Matanya mengernyit penuh pemikiran. Yah, mau tak mau aku gugup juga menanti jawabannya. Tapi, Meiko-_senpai _harus camkan 'ini' baik-baik: menyetel gitar itu _sangat _sulit!

"Yup." Meiko-_senpai _mengacungkan jempolnya. Membuatku lega setengah mati. "Suara yang mantap banget, Len! _Good job_!"

Setelah itu, Mikuo datang sambil menyodorkanku minuman kaleng yang sudah terbuka.

"Hm? _Lemon tea_?" aku bertanya sambil memutar-mutar kaleng di tanganku.

"Iya. Enak lho. Dingin-dingin. Kubukakan untukmu." Mikuo menenggak kopi kalengnya seusai menjawabku. Dan, tanpa aba-aba lagi, kutenggak _lemon tea _itu sampai tersisa setengah.

"Eh?"

Gumi dan Miki yang tadi sibuk bertengkar langsung menatapku dengan pandangan seperti… ini (O[]O) tapi, tentu Miki hanya menatapku dengan wajah datarnya yang seolah-olah berkata: 'bukan urusanku.'

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya pada dua gadis itu.

"Ciuman…" Gumi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tidak langsung." Miki melanjutkan sambil menunjukku.

Sontak wajahku berubah. "Apa… maksudmu?"

"Fuahahaha! Kau gampang dijebak ya, Len! Minumanmu itu… habis diminum Rin-_chan _lho! Ahahahahaha! Lihat wajahmu! Merah banget!" Mikuo terbahak sambil memukul-mukul sofa. Yang lain menatapku sambil senyum-senyum… menyebalkan!

Kutatap Rin yang duduk di sofa seberangku. Tangannya memeluk gitar dipelukan, tapi matanya memandangku dengan wajah merona pula.

SIAL! MIKUO… BETUL-BETUL MENJEBAKKU!

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

Kita ringkas kembali kejadian saat di rumah sakit.

Setelah Mikuo membuka pintu rumah sakit dan bergumam nama Len, bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang berkata dengan suara parau, "Kenapa… kau menangis seperti itu… _idiot_?"

Kalian tahu siapa itu?

Itu Rin. Kagamine Rin.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa Rin yang semula di diagnosis sudah meninggal, tapi ternyata hidup kembali? Jawabannya mudah. Pertama, karena kenyataannya, Rin memang masih ingin berjuang walau sudah berkeliaran di alam lain (dia bercerita seperti itu dengan serius). Kedua, karena Len menyilangkan jemarinya pada jemari Rin. Ditambah, Len mengecup punggung tangan Rin.

Menurut Kiyoteru-_sensei_, ini adalah _keajaiban_ besar. Len yang memeluk tangan Rin dalam waktu yang sangat lama, ternyata membuat kehangatan yang tertimbun di tangan Len menyebar ke tangan Rin dengan perlahan-lahan.

Jujur, Kiyoteru-_sensei _sempat kaget saat menerima kabar dari Mikuo kalau Rin sudah sadarkan diri. Sedang ketika Rin ditanya, apa yang terjadi selama ia _terlelap_, Rin berkata kalau dia di datangi seorang pria dengan sepasang sayap besar di punggung, lalu diajak pergi ke alam yang tak dikenalnya. Lalu setelah itu, dia lupa apa yang terjadi.

Rin berpikir kalau itu hanya mimpinya semata.

Makanya, saat ia terbangun, dia berkata, "Kenapa… kau menangis seperti itu… _idiot_?"

Rin bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah… _meninggal_.

"Tapi… syukurlah…" Miku memeluk tubuh Rin dengan erat. "Kalau sampai aku menghadiri upacara pemakamanmu, bisa-bisa… para pembaca do'a akan kerepotan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Soalnya… mereka jadi melakukan upacara pemakaman dua kali. Hehehe…" gurau Miku.

Semua tertawa. Jarang-jarang Miku bergurau seperti itu, jujur saja. Sebab pada dasarnya, Miku itu…

"Cengeng." Cibir Len sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa katamu, Len-_kun_? Huh! Sombong! Padahal kau juga nangis saat Rin-_chan_ sadarkan diri!" Miku mengelak sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Ngomong soal Len dan Rin…" Mikuo menerawang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ah, teman-teman! Kita keluar sebentar yuk! Angin musim panas nggak buruk-buruk amat lho!" sambil berkata begitu, Mikuo berjalan menuju pintu.

"Benar juga! Ayo! Eit, Len dan Rin jaga markas!" suruh Gumi sambil menarik tangan Miki dan bergerak keluar ruangan klub.

"Awas kalau kalian berani keluar dari sini. Seperti kata Gumi, jaga markas!" Meiko menekankan kata-katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Seusai Meiko keluar, ruangan klub jadi nyaris kosong (masih ada Len dan Rin, ingat?).

Apa kalian tahu? Mereka berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain.

_Sialan mereka. Cih… kenapa mereka bisa tahu sih kalau aku… argh! Sudahlah… tenangkan dirimu, Len, _Len bersugesti pada dirinya sendiri dengan rona wajah yang samar.

_Be, berduaan dengan… Len? Unn… emang sih aku pernah berduaan dengannya, tapi…_ Rin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gugup.

"**Eee..."**

Rin dan Len terkesiap. Menyadari kalau mereka berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Uff. Kalau gitu, kau duluan." Suruh Len. Mencoba untuk bersikap _gentle_.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kau duluan." Rin membalas. Wajahnya merona.

Akhirnya, hening. Hanya ada suara 'psst… psst…' dari luar ruangan. Baik Rin, maupun Len bisa menebak kalau itu adalah bisikan anggota klub menyanyi ditambah Mikuo (ingat, Mikuo bukan anak klub menyanyi) yang diam-diam menguping.

"Huuuf!" Len menghela napas dengan berat hati. "Kalau gitu barengan." Ucap Len. Dia terlihat putus asa sekali.

"Eeeh? Barengan?"

"Iya. Pokoknya barengan. Kuhitung ya! Satu…"

"Dua…"

"**JADHAASDBJHSDBKA!" **(karena ngomong barengan, jadi tidak jelas).

_Tuing!_

Len bisa merasakan kalau ada _bintang_ yang terpantul di atas kepalanya. Begitupula Rin. Manik mata mereka saling pandang. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahaha! Kita… kok jadi konyol begini, ya?" Len bertanya dengan canggung.

"Ehehehehe! Tapi seru juga lho?" balas Rin. Dia tertawa sampai ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Lalu, di luar, Meiko menggeram sambil mengacak poninya.

"Dasar… _BAKAPPURU!__[1]_"

―

Setelah melewati gertakan keras yang tidak jelas dari Meiko, akhirnya Len dan Rin diizinkan pulang.

Kalian tahu? Selama berjalan pulang, mereka bergenggaman tangan.

"Len…" Rin memanggil. Kepalanya ditundukkan, sehingga matanya sibuk menatap sepasang kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu berkulit warna hitam pekat yang sudah disemir hingga mengkilap.

"Hm?" Len merespon.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Rin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Len, wajah Rin merona dengan parah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len. Mungkin Len jadi berkesan _lamban_, tapi pahamilah, Len sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Rin berterimakasih sementara dia tidak melakukan apa pun.

_Setelah Rin di diagnosis hidup kembali, dia jadi agak diam dan aneh, _Len berpikir dalam hatinya.

"Ngg…" Rin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah merasa _aman_, dia menghela napas dan menatap Len dengan sorot mata serius. "Aku menagih jawabanmu untuk _pernyataanku _beberapa waktu lalu." Ucap Rin.

Sekarang, Len menarik kata-katanya kembali. Sebab dia bisa melihat Rin sudah kembali seperti _Rin _yang _sebelum-sebelumnya_.

"Eh?"

"Pernyataanku! Yang: 'Aku suka padamu, Len.' Nah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rin. Sorot matanya betul-betul memancarkan keyakinan besar. Tidak ada kecanggungan, tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada ketakutan di sela-sela manik mata _aqua _itu.

Len sedikit terguncang ketika mendengar _pernyataan_ itu lagi. Sambil menghela napas, dia menarik tangan Rin dan berjalan ke sebuah gang.

Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, Len menempelkan kedua telapaknya di tembok. Membuat pagar untuk Rin. Asal kalian tahu, nyaris tak ada jarak antara Len dan Rin. Ujung sepatu Len bahkan sudah menempel di ujung sepatu Rin.

"Ngg… bagaimana ya bilangnya?" Len menatap ke sembarang arah, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sementara Rin menatap Len dengan tegas.

"Jangan menjadi _tsundere _di saat seperti ini, Len…" Rin berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oke. Kau juga. Jangan menjadi _yandere _di saat seperti ini, oke?" Len membalas.

Rin tersenyum miring.

"Oke." Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang tangan Rin terulur dengan mulus ke kedua pipi Len. "Kalau kau menolak _ini_, aku akan menjadi seorang _yandere _yang akan menindasmu seumur hidup." Bisik Rin.

"Ah… kau curang. Itu ancaman keji, Rin." Len tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin.

Kalian bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. Kedua bibir saling menempel tanpa jarak. Memberi jawaban positif yang manis pada kedua insan.

"Manis." Bisik Len tepat di telinga Rin.

"Makasih." Rin tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu pori-pori sebelah pipinya.

"Un. Kita pulang, yuk." Len menyodorkan tangannya pada Rin.

"Nggak mau. Kau belum mengatakan soal _itu_." Rin menolak sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Len. Sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura. Tentu malu untuk mengatakannya, 'kan?

"Len _no Baka_. Huu… aku benci kau." Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Ukh, oke, oke! Akan kukatakan… di rumah nanti… ya?" bisik Len.

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam, tapi kemudian, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu… merah banget!" sambil tertawa, Rin meraih pergelangan tangan Len dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang. "Kalau gitu… yuk pulang!"

Sambil bersungut-sungut kesal karena diledek, Len mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Rin.

"Yang pasti…" Len menerawang. "Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup."

Rin menoleh pada Len, kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Itu semua berkatmu, kurasa. Tapi... kenapa kau segitu bersyukurnya padaku?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ngg…" Len melirik ke sembarang arah. "Kalau kau… benar-benar sudah _meninggal_, berarti… kepada siapa aku bisa mengatakan 'aku suka padamu'?"

"Eh?"

Len tertawa canggung. "Habis… kurasa cuma kau… yang bisa merebut kata _itu _dariku."

"Kata… _itu_?" Rin bertanya dengan bingung.

Len menatap Rin dengan kedua alis yang saling terangkat, kemudian mendecak sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Dengan hati-hati, Len mengatakan, "aku suka kamu, _idiot_… ck! Rin payah…"

Len menghentikan langkahnya, membuka pagar rumah dengan wajah yang bersemu merah sempurna.

"Tepat di rumah. Terimakasih, Len." Rin menutup pagar rumah dengan wajah bersemu merah pula.

* * *

**/ F I N \**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Eeeh… selesai?

**A/N(2): **"INI ENDING… GA JELAS BANGET! GAJE! SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN! GUA NYESAL BACA FIC INI!" – kutebak, itu yang kalian pikirkan, 'kan? ^|||^

**A/N(3): **Nee, maaf. Entah kenapa aku jadi susah menggambarkan ending manis yang kusuka. Sungguh, maaf… (bingung mau masang emoticon apa). Eee… eee… mungkin pada dasarnya aku emang parah ya? ^^a.

Baiklah, aku mau _packing _dulu. Aku bela-belain kerja ini karena tanggal 5-8 aku ada acara padat yang kayaknya sulit buat apdet fic. Terus tanggal 9 dan 10… um, aku mau beres2 kamarku yang 'ANCHUR' banget ^^a lalu… begitulah xD aku ga mau membuat para readers bosan menunggu apdetan.

**A/N(4): **Endingnya... agak maksa? Tapi sebenarnya... SEJAK AWAL ini adalah ending harapanku! Kenapa? Aku habis nonton On the Spot terus kagum pas lihat: 'seorang bayi meninggal ketika baru lahir. Tapi karena dipeluk sama ortunya selama 2 jam, bayi itu hidup kembali!' Ini sungguhan. Makanya aku jadi merancang ending seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja kesannya maksa, ya? ^^a

Saa, gomenne untuk ending gaje ini xDa

Baiklah… sampai nanti di cerita berikut ^^. _Flame is accepted, by the way._

AAH! Hampir lupa! xD

**[ BAKAPPURU: **Pasangan Bodoh xD (dapat dari Moe Kare! ini) **]**


End file.
